Deafening Silence
by SquaredCircles
Summary: Naruto is attacked the day before he is supposed to take his Genin Exam and loses the ability to speak? Follow Naruto in his silent journey to find love, make peace, and reach his dream. Smarter Naruto, Helpful Kyuubi, OOC Sasuke. Naruto x Fem Haku
1. Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... That would be a bad thing.**

 *****To the people waiting for Five Beating Hearts, read the AN at the end of this chapter!*****

 **AN:** Hey everyone! Welcome to one of my stories, or if you are a repeat reader of my works, welcome back! This will be my first Naruto fanfic. I don't know how it will turn out, but I'm hoping for some good feedback. Feel free to leave any constructive criticism in a review or PM.

It's not easy to judge a story off of the first chapter alone, so could you stick around a bit if this one didn't make the cut? It might not be for you, and that's cool, but you might find it more enjoyable after this chapter.

FYI, I enjoy the Sakura bashing. If you like Sakura, you probably won't like me when I'm done. Ku ku ku!...

Please forgive me ahead of time for the opening scene. Only 80% of all Naruto fanfics start with something like this, but it is crucial to the plot. Also I can not remember how old they are as Genin, so for this story, they are 13.

Without further ado ( now that I'm done talking) welcome to Deafening Silence! R&R!

"Speaking"

' _Thoughts'_

 **"Tailed Beast Speaking"**

 _ **"Tailed Beast Thinking"**_

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Again

"Demon!"

"Come back you little shit!"

"Get the monster!"

Naruto was running. Not for fun, or to get exercise. No, he was running for his life. This wasn't like the other times he was chased, he was older and more experienced. He was supposed to take his Genin Exam the next day and become a ninja!

"Leave me alone! I didn't do anything to you!"

Of course, yelling at them didn't make them stop. If anything, it spurred them to run faster. It didn't help that the civilians quit chasing him and were replaced with ninjas. Six Chunin this time.

Hopefully he can get away.

"Damn it demon! Get back here!"

Naruto sighed. They just never learn.

He was about to yell an insult back at his pursuers when his foot hit a wet patch on the branch he landed on. He slipped and crashed to the ground.

All of the Chunin soon surrounded him.

"About time you little fucker! Time to make you pay for what you did!" He drew his fist back and slammed it into the blondes face. His head snapped back at the collision.

A foot intercepted his downward decent. Naruto's body was flung forward, hitting the packed dirt.

The proceeded to kick, punch, and stab the boy to their hearts content. The leader held a kunai above the boys head, standing tall and proud.

"Now you die, demon scum."

"Please stop..." The emotion in his voice caused the group to hesitate. "I don't know what I did, but I'm sorry... Please just don't hurt me anymore..."

The Chunin looked amongst themselves. Were they really just beating a poor kid senseless? One of the group knelt down and offered his hand to the blonde. Smiling weakly, he reached for the hand.

He missed the evil smirk.

In a flash, a kunai pierced his hand, pinning him to the ground.

"Ha! Did you really think we would fall for that fox? You know exactly what you did demon! You killed our family! Our friends! Our loved ones!"

"Tetsu, you aren't supposed to talk about that-"

"What does it matter Ozaki? He will be dead in a minute." Tetsu swiveled back to face 'the demon'. "All our lives we have lived in fear of the Kyuubi. The 9 Tails. That fear ends today!" He raised his kunai. "I will free us from the demon!"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror as the kunai approached his neck. He watched in slow motion as it descended. The moment it touched his flesh he was gone.

 **-?-**

The blonde awoke with a start. Once his momentary drowsiness left, he shot to his feet. Where was he? The surroundings were not familiar.

The leaky pipes, the ominous sound of water dripping in the darkness, the damp concrete. It was unfamiliar... therefore not safe. His eyes widened in realization. He spun around looking for his attackers. This could be a sort of prison for him.

A dark chuckle was heard from the darkness.

Naruto wheeled in the direction of the laugh, eyes wide with fear, and approached cautiously. The steady dripping in the distance grew louder.

After a short walk, he came face to face with a set of bars. He marveled at them, as the traveled upwards for what seemed forever.

 **"How appropriate you call this place a prison kit... It most certainly is..."**

A pair of blood red eyes appeared in the dark behind the never ending bars. They gave off an aura of power.

"W-who are y-you?" Naruto tried to act brave, but when something has eyes the size of you, you tend to be a little freaked.

 **"I am... many things... Destroyer of Mountains, Maker of Hurricanes, Lord of the Biju... You might know me as the Kyuubi."** Naruto's jaw dropped as the massive beast came into full view. Several stories tall and wearing nine tails of red fur. A giant fox. **"You may also know me as the cause of your pain and suffering. I am the reason you are hated and despised in the village. The ignorance of civilians is truly pitiful. They believe that you and I are one in the same. They believe you are the Nine Tailed Fox."**

"W-what!?" Naruto found it in him to speak. "How can I be a demon?"

 **"Kit. Do you know how I was defeated?"**

"The 4th Hokage killed you when you attacked Konoha."

The fox glared at Naruto. **"Wrong. A mere pest like you humans could not hope to kill a tailed beast. No, he used a seal. By sacrificing his life, he was able to seal me into a newborn baby. I became a part of this child's life and he became a part of mine, for better or for worse. If the kit dies, I will as well. Of course I'll be reborn after a small period of time, but it will not be a pleasent experience."**

"Why are you telling me this?" He was confused. "If you are imprisoned in a kid, then why can I see you?"

 **"You truly are stupid."**

"Hey!"

 **"Think kit. I was sealed in a newborn baby on October 10th, 13 years ago."**

"Wait, that's the day... I... was..." Naruto fell to his knees. Kyuubi growled in delight.

 **"You see now don't you? You were the baby I was sealed into."**

"N-n-no! You're l-lying!"

 **"Kit, I will not lie to you. I may weave my words in riddles and mystery, or refuse to answerspeakI will never lie. Not that you would trust a demon anyhow."**

"Why..."

 **"Why what kit?"**

"Why was I chosen to be the baby you were sealed into."

 **"That's a good question. You are obviously unfit to be a Jinchuriki, a container of a tailed beast. You are weak and lack the will power to better yourself. As for your question, I do not know. Perhaps you were the closest available kit in the area. Or perhaps you had no parents of your own."**

"Shut up..."

 **"What did you say kit?"**

"I said shut up!" Tears flowing down Naruto's face as he looked into the fox's gaze. "I can't believe that you are here! This is some messed up genjutsu or something! You aren't real!'

 **"Kit..." The fox bared it's fangs and growled. "I assure you. I. Am. Very. Real. Where you you think your incredible chakra reserves came from? Me! Where did your accelerated healing factor come from? Me! Why aren't you dead yet? Me! Trust me when I say I am physically I'll by the thought of being inside of you, a weakling! Without me you would have died ten years ago when the mobs first started attacking you! I only saved your pathetic excuse for a life to keep my own, even if it is with scum!"**

Naruto kept his glare up. "You... you piece of shit!" Even Kyuubi was slightly taken aback by the blondes language. Never before had he cursed with such rage, with such venom in his words. "Just let me die then! You can be free and I won't have to deal with this shit anymore! I'm tired of being treated like crap! I am tired of being a worthless piece of trash in everyone else's eyes. I want to be normal, but since that can't happen, just kill me now!"

Never. Never in the long existence of the fox's life did he think he would reach a day where a mere kit would ask for death... and where he would refuse.

 **"I will not. Contrary to what many believe in, I am not a soulless monster. I would never raise a claw willingly against a kit. No matter how annoying they may seem."** Naruto looked ready to scream again, but a roar from Kyuubi kept him quiet. **"Since you seem so hellbent on dying, I will take away something of yours. One of the few things you cherish. Whenever you feel like you can truly become strong, I will judge to see if you are worthy of having it."**

Naruto tried to ask what it was he took away, but the Kyuubi was vanishing before his eyes. **"Now that we have met, you need only think, and I will hear you. It will be much easier to communicate without having to drag you here."**

A flash of light later, Kyuubi was gone.

 **-Konoha Hospital-**

 _"...alive, but we have..."_

 _"...never seen something like this..."_

 _"...it won't let us Lord Hokage. It's not repairing..._

Naruto opened his eyes only to shut them again in the presence of a blinding light. A few moments later, had turned it off. When he cracked his eyes open again, he saw a familiar figure standing before him.

"Hello there Naruto. Glad to see you are doing better." Naruto nodded. "Tell me, how are you feeling." The blonde opened his mouth to reply...

No sound came out.

He shook his head and tried again, only to receive another failure. He started panicking. His voice! His voice was gone! But how could it...

 **"Miss me kit?"** The blonde flew out of his hospital bed and onto the ground, looking around in a panicked manner.

 _'...Kyuubi?'_

 **"Yes kit. Now stop flailing about before you give this old man a heart attack... Not that I would mind."**

"Naruto! Are you alright?" The old man was kneeling at his side in a moment. Naruto shook his head. The Hokage couldn't help but wrap the poor kid in a hug. The shaking of his body told him all he needed to know.

"Naruto I know you are a smart boy, so you understand what I am about to say. After ANBU found you unconscious and apprehended those involved, they brought you here for medical treatment. Do you understand so far?" The boy nodded. "After your wounds were healed, one of the medics found that your vocal cords had been rendered useless by... a dark chakra. They tried to heal them, but the muscles wouldn't respond to their attempts... I'm afraid you won't be able to speak again..."

The blonde stiffened. _'This is what you took?"_

 **"Yes. Unless you have the will to live, your voice means nothing. Your opinion means nothing. You mean nothing."**

 _"Give it back! I want to be able to speak again! It's not fair!"_

 **"Life isn't fair kit. Deal with the consequences."**

"Naruto?" The Hokage shook the boy out of his stuper. The blonde looked up at the old man he considered one of his friends. "Good, I thought I lost you. Now I know it is a bit late, but if you would like, since you are all healed up, you may go to the academy. Today are your Genin Exams."

Naruto nodded slightly. He would like to go still.

"Great! Now let me write a letter for Iruka and I'll let you go." The Hokage left the room, and Naruto felt sad. He was always known as the loud and obnoxious boy. Maybe, just maybe, he had a chance to change his image. To be more than just an annoyance.

The door opened to reveal the Hokage with the letter in hand. "Here you are Naruto. You better hurry though, the examination is about to begin." He held the letter our for the blonde. Naruto took it and left quickly.

As he was running down the hall, Hiruzen sighed. It was a sad day indeed to see a mere boy attacked by Konoha ninja.

* * *

Naruto was standing at the classroom door, staring at it. He wanted to go in. He wanted to be a ninja, but the kids in the room were hateful. It might be better to just... No. He had to do it. Deciding all finished, he pushed the door open.

Everyone turned to stare at him. Looks of hate and disgust. Iruka smiled.

"Hello Naruto. Glad you decide to drop by. You missed the first-" He was cut off when a letter was handed to him. Iruka opened and read it. His face dropped into a frown. "I'm sorry that happened Naruto. Please take a seat. I will speak with you before you take your test."

"Hey Iruka-sensei, why does Naruto get to stay! He was late!" A pink haired girl yelled out, a few others muttering in agreement.

Iruka looked at Naruto, asking a silent question. Naruto stiffened and nodded slowly. He really didn't want to be the center of attention over the incident, but it might keep the others off of his back for a little while.

"Naruto was attacked by ninja last night and was in the hospital until just a while ago. He had lost the ability to speak due to the ninja and it can not be fixed by any of our doctors. Now if you are done miss Haruno, I would like to finish what I was saying."

The other students gave him looks of pity, some just smirked. Naruto toned them out and set his head down.

An hour later Iruka was calling kids down for the exam. The blonde didn't even realize half of the students had gone already.

He layed his head back down, but a finger poked his shoulder. Naruto ignored it, but it poked him again. The blonde turned towards the offender. Kiba was staring at him.

"Is it true what Iruka-sensei said? You really can't talk anymore?" Naruto nodded slightly. "Man, that sucks. Do you know any sign language?" Naruto shook his head.

"Troublesome. Well you don't have to answer anymore questions in class now." Shikamaru, sitting next to Kiba, sighed. "I wish I never had to answer questions in class."

Before long they too were called down, until Naruto was the last one in class. Iruka came into the class and looked up at the boy.

"Come on Naruto, let's give you a hitai-ate." Naruto smiled and left his chair for the exam room, Iruka in tow. Once inside the classroom, Iruka placed a hand on the young boy's shoulder, halting him.

"Naruto... How did this happen?" Naruto pointed to his throat and Iruka mentally smacked himself for forgetting so quickly. "You can write on the chalkboard if you like." Naruto nodded and walked up to the board and began writing. Iruka turned from sad, to angry and disbelief.

 _I was attacked by 6 Konoha Chunin yesterday. Before one of them could kill me, I passed out. When I woke up, I was inside a prison-like place. After exploring it, I met Kyuubi. He told me about how he was sealed inside me when I was a baby and that's why I was hated. I told him to kill me so I didn't have to be hated anymore, but he refused. Instead he took away my ability to speak. Until I give up this mentality, I won't be allowed to speak another word._

Iruka was angry, at both himself and the villagers. This boy was treated badly because of what he had no control over. Worse yet, he now knew about the Kyuubi. If he asks the Hokage about it, Naruto might never speak again because they already knew. He raised his head at the sound of chalk scratching the board.

 _Why did the 4th Hokage pick me?_

Iruka stared at the question a long time before answer. "Naruto I... I don't know why you were picked. If I did, I would tell you." The blonde seemed to buy it and nodded. After a second he started writing again.

 _Did you know my parents?_

Why did he have to ask these questions? Iruka could very well just tell the boy and hope he doesn't get mad, but an order is an order.

"No I did not. I'm sure they were wonderful people to have such a wonderful son." Naruto couldn't help but smile at what Iruka said. He continued to write.

 _So can I be a ninja or what?_

Iruka laughed at the boy. "I'm sure you will be, but first is the test. Let's erase this first then we can get started." He gave an eraser to the boy and they began cleaning the board.

Once all was finished, Iruka turned to Naruto and grew stern. "Okay Naruto. I want you to do a Kawarimi, a Henge, and a Bunshin. Do those three and you'll pass."

Naruto's face fell. He couldn't do a bunshin. He reached for the chalk and hastily wrote.

 _I can't do a bunshin._

"You... can't do a bunshin?" Naruto shook his head. "I'm sorry then Naruto, I can't pass you unless-" He was interrupted by the sound of frantic writing.

 _But it is not my fault! The Old Man said that I have so much chakra that doing a normal bunshin just kills it. He taught me how to do a different type of clone though. Please let me do that instead!_

Iruka raised his eyebrows at this. "What kind of clone?"

 _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_

Iruka's eyes widened. Naruto can make a shadow clone!? "If you can do Kawarimi, a Henge, and make two shadow clones, I will let you pass, but only after talking to the Hokage. I don't want to find out you lied and actually Stoll the forbidden scroll or something." Naruto nodded happily.

He took a deep breath and switched himself with Iruka.

"Good Naruto. Next the henge."

Naruto transformed into Iruka. Iruka inspected the henge closely before nodding.

"Very well done. Finally the bunsh- kage bunshin."

Naruto closed his eyes and focused his chakra. He called out the jutsu's name in his mind. Suddenly twenty Naruto's appeared, scaring Iruka.

"Naruto... That's incredible!" He turned his gaze to his sheepish student. "You deserve this." He handed the blonde a hitai-ate. Naruto's eyes widened as he held it, gazing at it's beauty.

He looked up to his teacher with tears in his eyes. Iruka smiled and hugged his student. He pulled away after a minute and patted his head. "Now don't forget to be here tomorrow at 9am for team selection tomorrow. It would be a shame if you missed that after becoming a ninja." Naruto nodded. Today was the start of a new life. He was a ninja.

* * *

 *****AN: sorry about not making Five Beating Hearts first. This popped into my head and I had to do something before it went away. This will give me some time to work out the kinks FBH has anyways. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I can't please everyone. Hopefully I'll be writing FBH after I finish this story.*****


	2. Bells

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would have tripped over a rock and broken her neck a long time ago.**

 **AN:** I have to say... Thank you all. I'm so glad this story has done so well in the few hours it has been up. Just for that I'll give you chapter 2 now! I know that some of you will ask why Naruto acts almost like nothing happened to him. He is suppressing his feelings towards it. I'm currently on chapter 3 now and it will probably be finished tonight. Chapter 4 is when it all comes back. He will break. He will not be able to repress his feelings any longer. He will be a boy who lost his voice and can not handle it. So at least wait til chapter 4 of you think he is too 'happy'.

Since I'll still typing away, my upload schedule will be as thus. Every 2-3 days per chapter unless I feel like posting more frequently. I am currently in the process of moving as well, so chapter three might take a bit longer to get out.

Anyways, you don't want to here me talk. Story is more important! Behold! Chapter 2!

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** Bells

Naruto awoke with a yawn and a smile. The smile was new to his mornings. Why you adk? It was because today he was officially a ninja of Konoha. His journey to become the Hokage starts here.

After a quick breakfast and a cold shower, he was on his way to the academy, ready to find out who his teammates would be. He thought it over during his walk.

 _'There was Kiba, the loud mouth with an attitude. He was a cool guy. Shikamaru had brains, but was really lazy. Hinata was really hard to read. She was very any and stuttered a lot, but she is a Hyuuga. That means their powerful fighting style. Ino was pretty strong compared to the other girls in class but she was still weak. Sakura was cute, but she was just like Ino. Both were the co-leaders of the Sasuke Fan Club. Then comes Sasuke. He was the strongest in class, but was completely full of himself. Arrogant, ignorant, and broody. Chouji was a nice guy and strong, but he was always eating and rarely paid attention during class. Shino was the opposite of Kiba. Very smart and very quiet. He only ever spoke when necessary, but was nearly as smart as Shikamaru.'_

 **"Very good observations... for a kit."**

Naruto stumbled. _'Stop doing that! I'm never going to get used to this.'_

 **"Ha! Poor kit. Anyways, I actually have something to tell you before you are a part of a team. Whoever your sensei is, ignore them. They will not teach you due to hatred of me. I will teach you every night."**

 _'What!?'_

 **"Don't get the wrong idea kit. I just can't have my container be useless. Otherwise you will die. That means I die and the rebirthing process, as I have said before, is unpleasent to say the least."**

 _'I guess... You know, you are being awfully nice... What is it you want?'_

 **"I told you, I want a strong container. You are more stupid then I first realized."**

 _'Hey! I can hear you saying that!'_

 **"You were supposed to."**

Naruto huffed and refocused on getting to the academy, only to realize he was in front of it. He made his way to his classroom.

Upon opening the door, several students already there had their jaws drop at the sight of him. How was he a ninja?

The blonde made his way to his seat, with only himself in his row at the moment.

"Hey Naruto! How did you pass the exam!" He turned to face an angry Sakura. How _she_ passed was beyond him. He pointed to his throat.

She glared for a moment longer before remembering that he couldn't speak. Her face flushed. "I'm sorry. I forgot." He waved his hand like it didn't matter. Sakura went back to her seat, thoroughly embarrassed. Naruto went back to his earlier thoughts.

 _'So Kyuubi, what do you think about my future teammates?'_

 **"I couldn't care less about the other kits."**

 _'Humor me.'_

 **"The one with the bugs or the lazy one would make a good strategist. The one with the Byakugan of the dog lover would make a good tracker. Ideally, you would want them."**

Before Naruto could reply, he was punched. The blonde grabbed his cheek and whipped his head towards the offending party.

"Geez, I thought you were dead. You weren't moving or anything." Naruto glared at Kiba. "Sorry dude."

Naruto sighed and turned towards the front, Iruka now in class.

"Welcome back Genin. This will be your last day in the academy. From this point on you will be ninja of Konoha. Do well, gain strength, and become the best ninja you can be." Some of the students cheered. "Now now, you still have to be here for a while longer. I will start with team placement. Team 1 is..."

Iruka went through the teams one by one. Naruto wasn't paying much attention until he heard his name.

"Team 7 is Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Sakura cheered at hearing she would be on the same team as the Uchiha.

 **"You got the worst two out of the bunch. Your luck stinks kit."**

 _'Shut up furball. I know that.'_

 **"What did you call me!"**

Naruto toned out the fox as Iruka was finishing naming teams. "Any questions? Good. Your instructors will be here with you shortly. I'm proud to say that this was one of the best classes I have taught. Make Konoha proud." Iruka was about to leave when Naruto shot up from his seat.

"Naruto?"

The blonde ran to the board and grabbed a piece of chalk.

 _Thank you_

Iruka wasn't ashamed to admit he teared up a bit. Naruto wasn't the strongest or the smartest student he had, but the bond they had formed made him seem more like a son than a student.

Iruka knelt down and hugged Naruto, to the shock of the others.

"You are very welcome." His voice was quiet, so as not to be overheard. "I better hear about how you are the most amazing ninja ever okay? If not I'll find you and drag you back here."

Naruto broke say from the hug and nodded with a smile. Iruka stood up and took one last look at the class before leaving. After Naruto returned to his seat, and Kiba asking him a bunch of questions, the classroom door opened up.

A woman with red eyes and a man with a cigarette walked in.

"I'm Yuhi Kurenai. Team 8 come with me." The red eyed woman left, Shino, Hinata, and Kiba in tow.

The man with the cigarette took a long drag before speaking. "I'm Asuma Sarutobi. Team 10 is with me." Ino, Chouji, and Shikamaru all left.

It went like that for the next twenty minutes, Jounin senseis coming by to pick up their newly formed team. Soon it was just Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Where is he!" Sakura screamed after sitting still for an hour and a half.

 **"Can I eat the banshee?"**

 _'No.'_

 **"You're no fun."**

"He is a Jounin. He probably has other responsibilities. He will be here." Naruto looked over at the Uchiha. He was being as broody as ever. As much as he hated it, he would like to know more about his teammates. They would be working together for a while.

He moved to the black board, gaining the attention of the others.

 _It would be a good idea to learn more about each other. This way we can be more effective as a team._

"That's a good idea. Sasuke, tell me about yourself." Naruto facepalmed. That's not what he meant. Sasuke actually smirked a little at this.

"Naruto." Sasuke spoke to him. "You start."

The blonde shrugged and began writing.

 _I am decent with ninjutsu. I don't know many. I can only break a genjutsu, but due to my massive amount of chakra, I can not preform them. My taijutsu is passable. I know nothing in kenjutsu but I would like to pick it up someday._

"What do you mean by massive?" Sakura was kind of interested at this point.

 _Almost as much as the Hokage._

"Liar! No Genin has more chakra than Sasuke!" Naruto just shrugged his shoulders and began writing again.

 _Then go ask the Hokage. He will tell you the same thing._

Previously, Sasuke had no interest in the blonde. Now after learning a bit about him, he found Naruto rather... interesting.

"I have a great deal of ninjutsu at my disposal. My taijutsu is above average, but my genjutsu is terrible. I have no skill in kenjutsu." Naruto nodded in appreciation at Sasuke. Perhaps it wouldn't be too terrible to have him on the team.

He turned to Sakura. She glared at the blonde before sighing. "I know very little of ninjutsu. My taijutsu is average. My genjutsu and kenjutsu are non-existant."

Naruto frowned and began writing again.

 _You have a small pool of chakra so genjutsu should come easier to you than most. Why do you have no skill in it?_

Sasuke held back a smile as Sakura got angry. "What do you mean! That's rude Naruto!"

 _I'm making an observation. You should ask our sensei about genjutsu when you have some free time. I think you would do well in it._

Sakura flushed before turning away. "Whatever you idiot."

"What about me?" The blonde turned towards Sasuke. "What should I learn? If you could give Sakura advice from just her skill level, you should be able to do the same for me."

Naruto arched an eyebrow. The Uchiha wanted him to help? Maybe he fell asleep while waiting for his sensei and this is just a dream. Either way, he began to write.

 _From what you have said, I think chakra control is what you should focus on. You have a big pool of chakra, but can't use it efficiently. You waste more than you should. That will let you use more ninjutsu during a fight._

Sasuke nodded. It was a fair assessment. Sakura, however, took it as an insult towards her beloved Sasuke.

"What do you mean idiot! Sasuke is the best at everything!"

As she continued her rant, Naruto cleaned the chalkboard. A man with silver hair walked in and stared at the scene. They all turned to face him.

"My first impression of you is... you are all stupid. Meet me on the roof in five minutes." He left via Shunshin, a swirl of leaves in his wake.

* * *

Five minutes later, the group sat atop the academy roof.

"Let's start with introducing ourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams, goals for the future and whatnot."

"Sensei, why don't you go first to show us how it's done." Sakura sat at attention, ready to make a good impression.

"Very well. I am Hatake Kakashi. My likes... I can't tell you. My dislikes... I can't tell you that either. I have no hobbies. As for dreams... I never really thought about it." The group sweatdropped at their sensei. "Pinkie you are first."

"I'm Sakura Haruno. I like-" She blushes and looks at Sasuke. "My dislikes are Ino and Naruto! My hobbies are-" She giggles at Sasuke. "My dreams are-" She looks at Sasuke and squeals.

"Okay... Broody, you're up."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. My likes are few and my dislikes are many. I have no hobbies and my dream is to kill a certain man."

"That was depressing. Bondie your turn."

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it. He almost forgot he couldn't.

"Don't be shy. I won't bite."

"Kakashi-Sensei." Sakura fit the attention of their teacher. "Naruto can't speak. He was attacked by ninja and lost the ability to."

Kakashi's visible eye widened a bit before returning to its normal state. "I see... Well that's fine. Tomorrow meet at training ground 7 at 6am. You will take your test then."

"What? But Sensei, we already took our Genin test." Sakura seemed angry.

"That was just to weed out those who had no chance at becoming Genin. This test will determine if you can actually become Genin." Kakashi stood up. "Oh and don't eat anything, you'll vomit if you do." Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

 **-The Hokage Tower-**

"Lord Hokage, you can't really allow that boy to become a ninja!" The Hokage was in the middle of a meeting with the elders. He really hated this.

"I've told you once and I will tell you again. Naruto shows great skill as a ninja and would benefit Konoha greatly. Now leave! I have work to do." The elders bowed before shuffling out of the office. A few minutes later, his secretary poked her head in the door.

"Lord Hokage, Uzumaki is here to see you."

Hiruzen smiled. "Send him in." He could always be cheered up by the young man.

The blonde walked in shortly after and made his way to the seat opposite of the Hokage.

"Good to see you Naruto. Now that you're a Genin I'm sure you will have my hat in no time." The boy smiled. The Hokage grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen for him to use. Naruto scribbled for a bit before passing the paper back.

 _Did you know that Kyuubi is inside of me?_

The Old Man nearly had a heart attack. "Who told you this?"

 _Kyuubi did. He is kind of a jerk._

As disastrous as the situation was, he couldn't help but chuckle. Naruto just called the lord of demons a jerk. He sighed and lowered his head.

"Yes Naruto, I knew. I never told you because you were to young to know. I didn't think you would be able to handle it."

 _I don't like that you kept a secret from me, but it doesn't matter now. I have a question that Kyuubi said you can answer. Did you know my parents?_

Hiruzen was getting nervous. Hopefully the fox didn't tell him who they were if he knew. "Yes I did know them."

 _Can you tell me their names?_

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I can't tell you that. Your father asked me to wait until you were 18 or became a Jounin before I tell you. I can't betray his request."

Naruto stared at the Hokage, sadness in his eyes.

 _That's okay I guess. I did want to ask something else though. Can you help me with my speaking problem? I can't tell people anything unless I write it down and carrying around paper and pens would be annoying._

The Hokage smiled. "I think I know just the thing."

* * *

Naruto walked into his favorite place in Konoha. Ichiraku Ramen. The best food in the world was served here daily and Naruto was thankful for it.

"Naruto! Welcome back! We haven't seen you here in a few days and we were getting worried." Ayame, Ichiraku's daughter, smiled as the blonde took his usual seat.

"I see you passed your exam as well. Now you are a ninja. Congratulations." Ichiraku walked over to the pair. He always enjoyed having the blonde around. He made the place more lively. "One bowl on the house for the young man. So what will it be today?"

Naruto reached to his back and unstrapped a small blackboard, courtesy of the Hokage, and a pack of chalk from a pocket.

 _Miso sounds good_

The pair raised their eyebrows at the blonde.

"I'll get right on it then." Ichiraku disappeared into the back of the restaurant.

"Naruto? Why are you writing on a blackboard?"

After a few minutes, and several times erasing the board, he finally told the two his story.

"That's terrible! You won't be able to speak again?" Ayame was crying. Her father patted her back comfortingly.

A few more minutes flew by and the blonde was on his way home. Upon reaching his destination he quickly flopped into bed, ready for some well deserved rest.

 **"No rest for you kit, we will be training tonight."**

 _'Come on! There's no way I can train in this condition. I'll drop to the ground after an hour. We can start tomorrow.'_

 **"We will be training in your mind. You can sleep to let your body recover but you will be learning what I can teach you tonight."**

 _'Ugh... Fine..."_

* * *

"He's late!"

 **"Are you sure I can't eat the banshee?"**

 _'You can not eat her period."_

"Why is he always late!"

 _"...We'll see."_

 **"I look forward to it."**

Team 7 sat in the training grounds as it approached 8am. Sakura was ranting and Sasuke was broody as usual, but not as broody as he used to be.

"Naruto." The blonde turned towards Sasuke. "Do you know why Sensei is always late?"

Naruto shook his head. If he knew he would put a stop to it. He could have slept in and learned more from Kyuubi.

"Yo." Kakashi appeared in front of the three.

"You're late!"

"Calm down. Anyways let's begin the test shall we?" He pulled out a clock and set it on a tree stump. "You have until noon to take these from me." He held up a pair of bells "If you don't get them by noon, you will not be allowed to eat lunch."

At the mention of lunch, both Sakura's and Sasuke's stomached growled. Naruto's did not.

"You ate before you came here?" Kakshi inquired the blonde.

He took a moment to write down something before showing it to his sensei.

 _Id rather throw up then be hungry. Besides, you didn't order us to._

Kakashi smiled. "You saw through it. Good job."

"Saw through what?"

Kakashi ignored Sakura and continued. "After lunch you will have until 5pm to collect the bells. If you don't have the bells then, you all fail. Any questions?"

Sakura spoke once again. "Why are there only two bells?"

"Ah yes. Well only two of you will pass. The one without a bell will be sent back to the academy. Good luck." Kakashi started the timer and flashed a good 50 feet away. He pulled out an orange book and began reading.

 **"Kit."**

 _'I'm busy.'_

 **"Listen. This test isn't what it seems. There are no Genin teams with only three people. All of them have four."**

Sasuke and Sakura sped into the trees while Naruto stood there conversing with the fox.

"Umm Naruto? Do you plan on hiding from me?" Naruto shook his head clear and stared at his sensei. He shrugged

"Well then let's see what you got."

Naruto shrugged again and took a stance.

"What's that stance? I have never seen it before." After another shrug, Kakashi gave up asking questions. Naruto approached him with speed ready to punch Kakashi in the gut. Kakashi made to block as the hand was withdrawn and replace with a foot to his side.

 _A feint?_

Kakashi stepped back allowing the foot to pass by harmlessly. Naruto kept off the ground, keeping his momentum up, and attacked with the other leg. Kakashi blocked effortlessly and pushed the blonde back. Naruto was about to swing his fist again, when Kyuubi's words rang in his head.

Smirking, he lept back and walked away from the copy ninja. Said ninja stared at the boy in confusion before turning back to his book.

* * *

He searched the trees for his teammates. He understood what Kyuubi meant now. The test was supposed to make them fight against each other, when in reality they should work together to get the bells. Team work. He mentally made a note to thank the fox.

Soon he came across Sakura, hiding in a bush, and sighed. This would really suck. He knelt down and poked her shoulder.

"AHHH!" She turned around to find her attacker, only to see Naruto sitting there writing instead. "What the hell Naruto! Why would you do that!"

 _I figured out what the test actually is. If you want to pass, come with me and find Sasuke. If not, we will all be at the academy tomorrow._

She glared at the blonde, but stood up anyways to show she was ready. Naruto smiled and started running in the direction Sasuke had gone.

A few minutes later, they found their teammate in a tree.

"Sasuke!" He looked down to see his teammates standing there. "Naruto said he figured out the test, and if you want to pass, get down here now."

Sasuke jumped down from the tree and sighed. "Let's hear it."

* * *

Kakashi was happy. He was reading his book and his team was nowhere to be found. The peace and quiet of it all was almost serene. He could easily take a nap right here. That is, if he wasn't carrying the bells for the test. He would need to remember to come back here to nap sometime.

"Die Sensei!"

Now Kakashi had heard some weird things in his time. Requests and death threats were often thrown his way. However, he never expected a pink haired Genin, wielding a kunai, to charge at him telling him to die. This was a first for the copy ninja.

He side stepped the lunge, only to block a punch from Sasuke. He threw Sasuke off balance and turned back to the pinkette. She lunged again and he easily disarmed her.

Naruto came up for a kick from behind his Sensei, but his sensei ducked. Naruto jumped back as Sasuke was finishing his handseals.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! A large ball of fire erupted from his mouth and raced towards Kakashi. When it connected, it exploded, scorching the ground and making the Genin back up.

 _'Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!'_

Thirty Naruto's filled the field and rushed into the smoke. Sasuke and Sakura were both stunned at the amount of clones Naruto had made. And he didn't even seem fazed!

A bell rang farther off _in_ the clearing, signaling it was noon.

"Well good try kids. Perhaps after lunch you can try again." Kakashi walked out of the smoke unharmed. He felt a poke on his shoulder and turned to see Naruto.

"Yes Naruto?"

Naruto held up his hand and opened it, revealing two bells. Kakashi stared at them and then at his side before sighing.

With a smile he congratulated the blonde. "Good job Naruto. Now who will the second bell go to?"

Naruto looked at the bells and back at his teammates. Sakura looked scared and Sasuke confident. Naruto tossed both bells to his teammates, which stunned them. He had left out that part and hoped he would be the one to reach the bells first.

 _I can't leave my teammates behind. No matter what._

Kakashi smiled proudly at the boy and ruffled his hair. "A good answer. Remember, a ninja who breaks the rules is trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse then trash. Now Naruto, how did you figure out the point of the test?"

 _Me and my pet fox worked it out._

 **"Kit... What did you just call me?"**

Kakashi froze for a second. "Your pet fox?"

 _Yep. Me and Kyu._

"I see... Well congratulations on becoming Genin. Meet here tomorrow at 9am for out first mission." Kakashi disappeared in a shunshin leaving the three to themselves.

"Naruto..." He turned to Sakura. "Thank you. I... I think if you wouldn't have told us your plan, we would have been sent back to the academy."

Naruto waved it off like it was nothing and left the training grounds for his home.

* * *

 **-Mindscape-**

 _'I'm ready Kyuubi.'_

 **"You think you are?"**

 _'I know I am. With it I can grow stronger even quicker.'_

 **"Perhaps... I will give you the trial if you think you are ready. It will not be easy and failure means death."**

 _'Well I'll have to finish quickly so we can still do some training tonight.'_

You would have thought all of Konoha had burst into flames, based off of the size of the grin Kyuubi was wearing.

* * *

 **Jutsu List:**

 **Shunshin -** Body Flicker Technique

 **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu -** Fire Technique: Grand Fireball

 **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -** Shadow Clone Technique


	3. Zabuza

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I would sell it for money.**

 **AN:** Hey all! Welcome back! Some might not consider what this story has as far as stats go alot, but it means the world to me. It's flying by my other fics and is soon going to be my number one in everything but views. Just... Wow. Thank you all so much.

I'd like to take a moment to point out I have a poll going on my profile page for my next Naruto fic. I want you to choose the pairing! Naruto x ? Anyways, thanks for the support and welcome to chapter 3!

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** Zabuza

Morning came and the blonde felt like crap. Everything ached and he was sure his eyes were made of fire. After somehow managing to pull himself out of bed, Naruto glanced at his body. At least he survived. It almost wasn't worth going through what Kyuubi made him do.

After preparing for their first official mission as ninja, he dragged himself to the meeting spot for his teammates.

"You're late Naruto!"

 _'If you eat her, I will set you free.'_

 **"Deal."**

Sakura stalked over to Naruto, fist raised, ready to smash his head in. When he dodged her punch she was surprised. When he punched her back she was shocked. Sakura flew back a couple of feet before falling to the ground.

"W-why did you p-punch me?"

 _I'm tired of you treating me like a punching bag. If you aren't prepared to be hit again, do not attack me._

Sakura managed to get to her feet, albeit shakily. Sasuke just watched the while scene play out with mild amusement.

"Ah, young love." They turned to face their sensei, now standing with them in the clearing.

 _Sensei I will vomit if you say that again. The only possible way I could date her is if she became Hokage and forced me to. Actually, I might prefer being a missing-nin at that point._

Kakashi sweatdropped. Sakura looked about ready to cry and Sasuke was barely holding back laughter.

"Okay then, let's head to the Hokage Tower. We got ourselves another mission today." His team noticeably perked up at the mention of a mission. They happily ran after their sensei as he disappeared towards the Tower.

 **-One Month Later-**

 _If we get one more D-rank, I will jump out this window and have Sasuke burn my body of the way down so I can't be regenerated._

The Hokage stared at the blonde who was crouched on the window sill, Sasuke standing nearby. If it weren't for the fact that the blonde was suggesting suicide, he would have laughed.

"Alright, alright. I believe you are ready for a C-rank. What do you think Kakashi?"

"I believe they are indeed ready, Lord Hokage."

"Very well then. Your mission will be to protect a bridge builder while escorting him to Wave Country." The Hokage tossed a scroll to Kakashi, who began reading it immediately. "You will stay with him until the bridge is complete. Tazuna, you may enter."

The group turned towards the door to see a drunken, middle aged, man stumble in.

"What's this? I hired ninja, not three brats."

"I assure you Tazuna, this team is more than capable of completing the mission, and I will provide support."

"Eh whatever."

"Okay team, meet at the North Gate in two hours. Pack for a two week journey."

The three nodded in the affirmative and left for their homes.

* * *

Two hours later, all of Team 7 had arrived at the gate, both Tazuna and, surprisingly enough, Kakashi were waiting for them.

"Right on time, can head out now." They took one last look at Konoha before stepping outside the gates.

* * *

"Mister Tazuna, sir?" A few minutes into their walk, Sakura tried to start a conversation with their client. "Are there any ninja's in the Wave?"

"No Sakura, that's why he hired us. If there were, he would have hired them." Kakashi stated with looking up from his book.

She bowed her head stiffly and continued in silence.

* * *

"Hey boy, why do you have a chalkboard on your back?"

An hour into their journey, Naruto looked to Kakashi, so he wouldn't have to answer himself.

"He lost the ability to speak after being attacked by ninja. Luckily he didn't lose anymore than that."

"I see..." The bridge builder seemed to furrow his brows before sighing.

* * *

Nightfall came and went, and once again the team was on the road and ready to fulfil their duties. Naruto felt something. He was sure what, but it was... off. Perhaps now was the best time to use Kyuubi's gift. He rolled up his sleeve revealing a fox tattoo, red and black and wearing nine tails.

Kakashi's eye widened as Naruto bit his thumb and rubbed it on the tattoo.

 _'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!'_

After a small puff of smoke, the group stared at the creatures in front of them, and their jaws dropped. Minus Sasuke. He was just staring wide-eyed.

A dark grey fox with blue eyes and 3 tails, and a snow white fox with green eyes sporting 2 tails appeared. Both of them came up to Naruto's knees. Before Kakashi could ask, the white one spoke.

 **"What is it you request Master Naruto."**

A brief moment of silence later, the grey one bowed, and the white on moved closer to NNarut before speaking. Her voice was surprisingly pleasant.

 **"At Master Naruto's request, Shiki and myself will assist you on your mission. Shiki is an excellent tracker. I'm afraid I do not stand out in the skill department, but I shall serve as Master Naruto's voice for the remainder of his life. I am Ritsuko. A pleasure to make your acquaintance Tazuna.**

 **According to my master, Hatake is very late, Sakura is a fangirl, and Sasuke is broody. Will you please explain to me what a fangirl is. Master Naruto is rather reluctant to explain."**

Kakashi's eye twitched. "Excuse me Ritsuko, but why exactly are you here?"

 **"One month ago, my master signed the Fox Contract. I am a summon. He summoned me, therefore I am here."**

Kakashi was hesitant, but nodded anyways. Sakura however was not so happy.

"Did you call me a fangirl!?"

 **"Yes. Can you tell me exactly what that entails?"**

Sakura turned to Naruto. He was looking around at the scenery, avoiding her gaze.

"Damn you Naruto!" She charged at the blonde before being stopped by Ritsuko. Her fangs bared at the young girl, making her squeak.

 **"If you attack my master again, I have permission to kill you. Do not test me."**

A brief flare of KI later and the fox returned to Naruto's side, leaving a stunned Sakura.

"... If we are all done here, let's keep moving."

* * *

Shiki returned after an hour of tracking and returned with a yip, once again, scaring Sakura to death.

 **"Master, I have returned. Up ahead, nearly four mikes down the road, there are puddles on the ground. The gave off a miniscule amount of KI, but were otherwise non responsive to myself."**

Naruto nodded and Shiki dispelled.

"Well now, this seems to be interesting." Kakashi eye smiled and returned to reading his book. "Let's continue."

Down the road they went and Tazuna seemed to be sweating profusely.

"Is something wrong Tazuna?" Kakashi eye smiled at their client.

"N-nothing is wrong. I-I'm fine."

"Alright then."

Soon they approached the puddles that Shiki pointed out. They all walked by, 'unaware' of the problem that was there. As they passed the puddles, two dark figure rose from them. They launched chains from the gauntlets on their hands and wrapped Kakashi in them.

The Genin turned in time to see Kakashi ripped to shreds.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura screamed.

 **"Sakura, guard Tazuna. Sasuke, you and me can deal with them."**

After a second if confusion, the two realized that Ritsuko was conveying Naruto's orders.

"One down..." One ninja charged. "Three to go." The other followed suit.

Sasuke took up a stance with a kunai in each hand. Naruto summoned another fox, this one dark red with blue eyes. 4 tails adorned its hind and it was a foot taller than Ritsuko. After a bow and glance to Naruto it charged at one of the ninja.

The other passed by the fox and lunged at Sasuke. He blobked the strike with a kunai and jumped back a step. "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" A large fireball raced from his mouth and towards the enemy ninja.

"Suiton: Suirei Kabe no Jutsu!" A wall of water rushed up from the ground to meet the flame, dousing it completely.

"Suiton: Mizu no Nami no Jutsu!" The wall of water came down in a wave over Sasuke washing him back towards Sakura.

Naruto's fox was dancing with the other. Biting and scratching before leaping away, infuriating the ninja to no end.

"Suiton: Mizu no Nami no Jutsu!" A wall of water rose from the ground to douse the fox.

"Futon: Kaze no Bakudan." The air around the fox compressed before expanding rapidly, blowing the water back over the ninja. The ninja dodged by leaping to the right, only to find a fox at his throat.

The fox latched onto the ninjas throat and began tearing savagely. The ninja punched the fox a few times, each weaker than the last, before he fell limp.

* * *

Sasuke was having a hard time. The ninja wasn't going down and he kept dodging his Jutsu. Naruto stepped in and it helped, but the ninja still outclassed them. Sakura even took to throwing shuriken at the enemy when there was an opening.

Sasuke was beaten badly. Naruto wasn't nearly as bad, mostly due to his accelerated healing and his late start in the battle.

The ninja loomed over Sasuke as naruto was on the ground near Sakura. His raised a kunai to strike but was soon tackled by a fox. The fox pushed the ninja into a tree and, in his momentary stun, dragged Sasuke to his teammates.

 **"What do you suggest Master? I am too tired from my other fight to be very useful here. It has been too long since I was in combat."**

Naruto waved his hand.

 **"Of course Master. Summon me again if you have need for me."** The fox disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"You sent away your little friend. That wasn't very smart. Now I can take you out without any-" A thunk was heard and the ninja slowly fell over, a kunai sticking out of his head.

"Well I think you all did splendidly for your first real fight." Kakashi jumped down from the trees.

"Kakashi-Sensei! I thought you died!" Sakura started crying.

"Simple Kawarimi. O wanted to see how you fared against real ninja that were trying to kill you. I'm proud that you did so well, especially against those two."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean Sensei?'

"They were known as the Demon Brothers, B-ranked missing-nin from the Mist. They specialize in assassination and fighting as a pair. The fact you held your own and even killed one is amazing. Most Genin can't say that they have faced a missing-nin and lived. That doesn't mean you should let this go to your head. This was most likely luck. Without Naruto's summons, you very well could have died before I could help. That brings me to my next question."

Kakashi rounded on Tazuna with a glare. "Those were no bandits. You didn't tell us you were being hunted by ninja. This mission is at least a B-rank. You put myself and my team in danger. They very well could have lost their lives because you only paid for a C-rank. I have half a mind to turn away right now and leave you here."

"Please!" Tazuna fell to his knees and pleaded with Kakashi. "Please don't leave me here! We barely had enough money for a C-rank! My country is very poor and we had no other choice. Gato has taken control of all shipping ports in and out of our country. We are dying and my bridge is the only thing that will pull us out of poverty."

"Gato?" Kakashi inquired. "As in Gato corporation?"

"The very same. If we finish the bridge we will be connected to the mainland and we will be free of his rule. We won't have to rely on his overpriced product again. Please! Help me save my country!"

Kakashi eyed his Genin. "What do you all think. If we go on, you could lose your lives. There is no shame in turning back from something you can't handle."

"I think we should help him Kakashi-Sensei. I would want the same thing if it were us Gato had control of."

"I don't care either way."

 **My Master said I can eat Tazuna if he dies."** Naruto nodded.

Tazuna readily agreed and looked at Kakashi. He sighed.

"Very well. We will continue our mission." The group gathered and continued out on the road.

* * *

"We should reach our boat in just a few minutes. From there we will take it to my country. It will be a thirty minute walk to my house from there."

 **"Master, I am not fond of water. May I dispel?"** Naruto shook his head with a grin. **"I see, very well then."**

The others watched with hesitancy as Ritsuko and Naruto were smiling as they trotted to the boat.

"Here we are."

"Oi! Tazuna! It's about time you showed up."

The old man grinned. "Good to see you too friend. Take us to the reedy shore. It will help hide us."

"You got it."

The group climbed in the boat and took their seats. Sakura nearly jumped out of her skin when Ritsuko later across her lap.

 **"Scratch my ears, and if I get wet I will eat you."**

Sakura froze and turned to Naruto. He was looking around the water innocently. She sighed and did as she was instructed to.

Upon reaching shore, Sakura nearly cried out with joy at being release from caring for the fox.

 **"She is very annoying, but her searching skills are very good."**

Naruto mentally chuckled at his summon. They all exited the boat and made their way to a small path that Tazuna said led to the village.

They continued along the path in silence, ready to rest.

 **"Master, I can smell two humans nearby. Both are strong."**

"Everyone get ready." Kakashi and the group settled into stances.

"Well well well. It seems they spotted me." A large figure jumped down from a nearby tree and grinned manically at Team 7.

"Zabuza Momochi, known as The Demon of the Hidden Mist. Former member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist and wielder of Kubikiribocho. A-rank missing-nin due to the attempted assassination of the Mizukage." Kakashi glared at the larger man.

"Copy Cat Kakashi, the man who has copyed over a thousand Jutsu. This will be an interesting fight indeed."

"I won't be messing around Zabuza, you will not leave here alive." Kakashi moved his hand towards his face and lifted his hitai-ate.

"Sharingan!" Sasuke gawked at his teacher.

"I won't be either Kakashi. Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu!" A thick mist rolled in from the ocean and covered the battlefield.

"All three of you guard Tazuna. I'll handle Zabuza."

"Hehehe..." Zabuza's voice echoed around the clearing. "Which vital point should I hit? Perhaps this one!" He reappeared in between the three Genin and next to Tazuna. He swung his sword in a clean arc at Team 7. Sasuke jumped over the sword, Naruto jumped out of it's path, and Sakura tackled Tazuna to the ground as the sword passed over them.

"Quick little kids aren't they? Maybe they will last longer than a minute."

Naruto lept even further back before starting his Jutsu.

 _'Futon: Tatsumaki!'_

A small tornado formed and began blowing the mist out of the clearing, traveling quickly towards Zabuza. The missing-nin slashed through it, but his mist was already mostly cleared.

"Nice kid. You have some talent after all." Naruto glared at the man and lept forward. His fist flew towards Zabuza's gut and the man made to block. Naruto quickly dropped his fist and tried to co.e from the left with his other.

Zabuza saw right threw it and grabbed the blondes arm, throwing him at his teammates.

"You are one interesting kid. Too bad I have to kill you." Zabuza ran forwards and thrust his sword at the blonde. His sword met a kunai with a clang of metal. He glared at the Jounin in his way.

"Move it Kakashi."

"Over my dead body!"

"That can be arranged." He spun quickly to gain momentum and unleashed his sword in a downward arc towards Kakashi's head.

Unfortunately, he had to jump back to avoid the hail of shuriken from Sasuke. He stumbled slightly as he moved.

Kakashi took advantage of this and rushed the man, forming lightning around his hand.

"Chidori!" The thrust his hand at the mans chest. Zabuza was lucky he was light on his feet for being so large he sidestepped it enough to just be grazed by the lightning fist, but it was still a serious injury.

He clutched his side and took a few steps back.

"Now you die Zabuza!" Kakashi rushed with another Chidori. Zabuza raised his sword and blocked the strike, but was forced back into the tree behind him

Sasuke saw an opening and threw several kunai into the mans arms, pinning him to the tree.

"I'm surprised you were able to survive the Chidori strike and block a second. You fought well, but now you will die." Kunai in hand, Kakashi walked towards the heavily injured missing-nin.

In an instant, two senbon were sprouting from his neck.

Kakashi wheeled around and searched for the target. Team 7 took up defensive stances around the thoroughly scared bridge builder.

"Thank you very much. I've been searching for him for a long time now." A small figure dropped out of the trees behind the group.

"Based on your mask, I'd say you were a hunter-nin."

"Correct." The small figure pulled the kunai out of the arms of Zabuza. Draping his body around their shoulders, the hunter-nin turned and faced Kakashi. "This body holds many secrets. I must dispose of it." In a flicker the nin disappeared.

"Well that was fun kids! Let's head on-" Kakashi fell flat on his face. His team rushed to surround him. "Silly me. Sharingan and two Chidori left me with no chakra. I'll be fine after I rest, but perhaps you should carry me the rest of the way."

After picking up their sensei, Team 7 followed Tazuna the rest of the way home.

* * *

 **Ninjutsu List:**

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu -** Summoning Technique

 **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu -** Fire Technique: Grand Fireball

 **Suiton: Suirei Kane no Jutsu -** Water Technique: Water Wall

 **Suiton: Mizu no Nami no Jutsu -** Water Technique: Water Wave

 **Futon: Maze no Bakudan -** Wind Technique: Wind Bomb

 **Suiton: Kiragakure no Jutsu -** Water Technique: Hiding in the Mist

 **Futon: Tatsumaki -** Wind Technique: Twister

 **Chidori -** One Thousand Birds


	4. Haku

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Naruto would have eaten the villagers.**

 **AN:** I am completely blown away by everything this story has received. I just have to say thank you again! So another chapter obviously he he he. I better stop updating so quickly or I will run out of reserve chapters. Anyways, don't forget to vote in the poll on my profile page! Welcome to chapter 4!

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Haku

Kakashi was resting.

Upon reaching Tazuna's house, they were greeted by his daughter, Tsunami. She was happy to see her father, but went into the overprotective mother mode when she caught sight of Kakashi. They were ushered inside and their Sensei was tended to.

They also met Inari, but he seemed to be angry with the group. It was unexplainable, but they left him alone. When Kakashi awoke the next day, Tazuna explained the situation in greater detail, making the silver haired man shake his head.

"I know it won't be easy, but you came all this way-"

"Not that Tazuna. I just realized that Zabuza is still alive." Sakura spit out the tea she was drinking.

"What!?"

"A hunter-nin is supposed to decapitate their target and burn the body where they die. The fact that the hunter-nin took the body means that they work with Zabuza most likely."

"But Sensei! He took two senbon in the neck. He had to have died from that!"

"True, he should have. However there is a special way to put someone in a deathlike state. It's incredibly hard to do, but the fake hunter-nin must be very talented to do it. Luckily for us, it will take Zabuza at least a week to recover from that. We have a week to train and hopefully that's enough to help you beat the fake hunter-nin."

"Sensei you can barely sit up." Sasuke pointed at the Jounin. "How will you be able to train?"

"I will focus on recovering. I will need to be at 100% to beat Zabuza. Find me a pair of crutches and I will show you what you will be doing for a week."

* * *

After several promises to Tsunami about not doing anything dangerous and being safe, Kakashi was allowed to hobble his way out of the house. It took a few minutes, but they made their way to a small wooded area about a half mile away from Tazuna's.

"Alright. I want you all to clime trees!" He smiled to himself as if he made a life changing discovery.

"How... How is climbing trees going to help us fight a missing-nin?" Sakura had a point, Naruto was ashamed to admit.

"Simple. You can't use your hands."

"Sensei... did you hit your head a little too hard when you fell?"

"I'll show you." Kakashi slowly walked up to one of the trees. He placed one foot on the trunk and then the other. Soon he was standing upside down on a tree branch. "This exercise will help you gain chakra control. Having a lot of chakra can be nice, but if you can't control it, it's useless. By increasing your control, you will also slowly help your reserves grow. This will let you cast nore powerful jutsu and more often than if you had a smaller reserve."

He slowly made his way back down the tree. "Now go to it."

 **"Kakashi. May I speak with you for a moment?"**

The copy ninja was still uncomfortable with the fox, but other than threatening to eat two people, she has been well behaved.

"Of course Ritsuko." He hobbled away from his team, they were attempting to run up the trees, but were having little success. Until Sakura called out from above them.

"Hey this is easy!"

Naruto and Sasuke gawked at her before doubling their efforts.

"What is it you wanted to speak about Ritsuko."

 **"It is Master Naruto. It would be beneficial for him to train other skills instead of chakra control for now. After speaking with my lord, we both agreed that he should focus in his elemental affinity and mastering the few jutsu he knows. It will be just as effective as the chakra control, but he will have more focus on jutsu tan on tree walking."**

"Your lord?"

 **"Lord Kyuubi."**

"I see. I would like to think that I know what's best for my students."

 **"You have a right to think what you like. The fact still stands. Both methods would achieve the same, or near same, result. However he shows more focus for Jutsu than any other task."**

"This is something I won't budge on. I am Naruto's Sensei. You, nor Kyuubi, are in the same position. He will practice tree walking."

 **"I understand how you feel. Perhaps we can compromise. If after two days my Master shows little to no improvement in your exercise, he will be allowed to practice his Jutsu. He will be guaranteed something out of this training that way."**

Kakashi stared down at the white fox. "I agree. He should get something out of it. Three days in tree walking. I will let him decide after that. Is that agreeable?"

The fox was silent for a moment before speaking. **"it is. My lord says that while that eye you carry makes him want to suck the marrow from your bones, you are one of the more decent humans he has seen."**

Kakashi felt a little violated. "Kyuubi finds me decent? That's a laugh. I find him to be a monster, nothing more."

 **"Is it because your Sensei died while sealing him inside my master?"**

"That and he ruined the life a boy before he could speak. A boy I hold close to heart, no matter how I may act."

Ritsuko was quiet before her eyes widened. **"My lord... are you sure? He won't believe- yes my lord I... Very well."** Ritsuko calmed herself before staring at the Jounin. **"What I say next is word for word what my lord told me to relay to you... Idiot human. I might be a tailed beast and I might have killed many in my time walking the Elemental Nations. I am not a monster. I can experience emotions just as any human can. I can hate, but I can also love. I can kill, yet I can also save. I am not a mindless brute trying to destroy my container to break free. We are in agreement with each other when you say you hold the kit close to your heart. He is closer to me than any other being in the existence of humanity has been, save my father. I do not wish the boy harm, as it only harms me in turn. You may think of me as such but this will prove it."**

Kakashi was shocked to say the least. He was talking to the Kyuubi, in a semi-civilized manner, and was now being told off by him. "How exactly do you plan to do that?"

 **"My lord would like to know if you would like to hear your sensei's last words."**

The Jounin narrowed his eyes. "For all I know, Kyuubi is just making this up."

 **"My lord is many things, but a liar he is not. He told my master the same thing."**

He was torn. He could preserve the memory of his sensei and never know what he said before he died, or he could learn what he said and have said image ruined.

"I don't understand. Why would Kyuubi want to tell me that?"

 **"My lord can tell you harbor a slight hatred towards my master. If it wasn't for him being born, your sensei would be alive. We both think it would be best if you lose that hatred. If not, we will eliminate the problem."**

"You would try to kill me?" Kakashi glared at the white fox. "Fine, what did my sensei say before he died."

 **"Please sit."** Kakashi did as he was told. Ritsuko placed her front paws on his knees and touched her snout to his forehead.

 **-Flashback-**

"This is the only way to stop the fox." Sarutobi stared at the blonde Hokage.

"Minato, please let me do it. The village needs you."

Minato gave a halfhearted smile. "I can't. The fox won't stay down for long with the seal I placed on him." He started walking towards Kyuubi, chained to the ground and snarling less then 100 feet away. "Make sure my son is treated as a hero." Minato stopped to look at the old man. "He will save the village everyday of his life by keeping the fox at bay. Someday, he will understand why I did what I did. My students will hate him the most for killing their sensei. Especially Kakashi. I... I want one of them to teach Naruto how to be a ninja. Make it happen."

Minato took a deep breath and faced the fox. Starting his hand seals, he whispered. "Forgive me... Naruto."

 **-Present Day-**

Kakashi opened his eyes and stared at the summons. His sensei knew he would hate Naruto. He knew... but he wanted him to teach his son. To help him along his path as a ninja. In a sense, he felt that Minato entrusted his sons life to himself, and he hated himself for being so stupid.

"I think I understand. Thank... Thank you Ritsuko."

The fox nodded, but perked up in a second. She smiled, which looked like a feral smirk, and vegan hopping around yipping excitedly.

"Why are you-" Kakashi was cut off but a flash of light and a puff of smoke. When it cleared he could clearly see Ritsuko sitting proudly. She was still white, but her paws and ears turned blue, the new color blending into the white. She also had three tails now.

"What just happened?"

 **"The number of tails a fox has is directly related to the respect my lord has for said fox and their power. By helping you, and indirectly helping my master, my lord granted me my their tail."**

Her head was held high. Kakashi was unsure of how to proceed, but he settled on an easy way out.

"I guess congratulations are in order."

 **"Thank you Kakashi. Now then, you should return to the den provided by Tazuna. Resting your body is your first priority."**

He shook his head and turned to the house. Who knew he would taking orders from a fox less than half his size.

* * *

Naruto was tired. Tree walking was harder then it looked and was even more difficult for him due to his large reserves. He was huffing on the ground alone.

A few hours earlier, Sakura and Sasuke left to go eat and he assumed they were done for the day.

He stood up and prepared himself to run at the tree again when he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw a girl kneeling by a tree. She had long black hair and her figure was rather small.

Naruto approached her and she turned when she heard the leaves crunch.

"Hello there." Naruto was stunned. She was very pretty. He was just like any other boy who thought about girls, but he wasn't a pervert by any means. This girl was definitely one of the best looking girls he had ever seen though.

He pulled the chalkboard off of his back and began to write. He had kept it in case Ritsuko wasn't nearby.

 _Hello. May I ask why you are out here though?_

"I am gathering herbs for a friend. He was injured badly when an animal attacked him. I am curious as to why you write instead of speak."

 _I was attacked by ninja a little over a month a ago. I haven't been able to speak since._

"Yet you are a ninja yourself?"

 _I want to be the Hokage, this way people will look up to me and respect me._

"I see. Perhaps we can learn from each other. I was kicked out of my village when I was young and my friend saved me. I want to become stronger to better protect my friend."

 _I'm sorry. My village hates me as well._

The girl was silent. She flushed slightly and apologized to Naruto, confusing him.

"I'm sorry. I just realized I never introduced myself. I am Haku."

 _I am Naruto Uzumaki._

"Nice to meet you Uzumaki."

 _Just Naruto is fine. May I ask you a question Haku?_

"You may."

 _How are you so happy? If you were hated by your village why aren't you angry?_

Haku was curious as to why he would ask something like that. She stared at his eyes and saw sadness. He was sad about life. Things seemed to be hard for him, even before he lost his voice. She reached out and placed her hand on his shoulder. Naruto flinched at the contact but didn't move away.

"Do you have a precious person?"

 _What do you mean?_

"Do you know someone that you would die for without hesitation? Someone who would do the same for you if put in a situation like that? Do you have someone you care for above all others?"

Naruto nodded. He would die for the old man in a heart beat. Same with Iruka-sensei. They were the only two who ever cared about him.

"That is how I am happy. I have a precious person. I would gladly die for him if it meant he would continue living."

Naruto glanced at Haku. He blushed at her smile.

"Are you okay? You seem to have a fever?"

Naruto flushed deeper and turned away from the girl. She could hear hesitancy in the words he was writing. He held the board in front of gia face when he turned back.

 _Im not used to talking to pretty girls._

Haku flushed. He thought she was pretty. She saw him peek around his board, his face still red.

"Thank you Uzum- Naruto. I've never been called that before." She almost ran when she saw his reaction.

Naruto looked ready to kill someone. He began furiously writing on his board and nearly shoved it in her face when he was done.

 _That's crazy! Everyone you know must be blind if you have never been called pretty before!_

Haku was touched. This boy that she has only seen twice was adamant that everyone was wrong to not call her pretty. She had never particularly cared about her looks before, but noe felt self conscious in front of the seething blonde.

"It's alright. I don't mind. I don't talk to many people anyhow."

Naruto was silent for a while, not even glancing at his board, his brow furrowed. Haku stood up and was about to leave when she felt a tug at her dress. She looked down at the boy and saw the board shaking in front of him.

 _Can you come back tomorrow? I like talking to you._

She didn't know what to say. All her life she was a tool for her master to use. She was in the background, but Naruto wanted to talk to her. He wanted her attention for nothing more than to get to know her.

"I will try to come back." She felt her cheat tighten at seeing the blonde grin. He was happy about getting to see her again. "Goodbye Naruto." He waved as she walked away.

The whole way back she thought of nothing but the boy.

* * *

Every day for the next six were the same. Team 7 would wake up, eat, train, eat, train more, eat, then go to sleep. Little did they know that Naruto was doing more than training.

He was able to make it halfway up the tree after three days, so Kakashi told him that he should work on his jutsu instead. Naruto happily agreed.

After the final training session, Sakura and Sasuke would go home and Naruto would meet with Haku. They talked for hours at a time, learning more about each other and laughing together. The blonde loved hearing Haku laugh. To him it was an amazing sound. When he told her that she blushed and waved it off, but inside she was beaming. She almost forgot that they would be fighting soon.

She was excited for their next meeting and was humming slightly on her way there. When she reached the meeting spot however, she saw Naruto curled against a tree. He was crying.

"Naruto!" She yelled and ran towards the blonde. He raised his head and saw her but the crying continued. "Naruto." She fell to her knees next to him. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Nothing prepared her for what happened next. The blonde jumped at her and cried into her shoulder.

He was hugging her.

Haku was still for a few moments before she slowly wrapped her arms around him. "Naruto, tell me what happened. You will be alright. I'm here don't worry." She never thought that she would be comforting someone, let alone be hugged. The feeling was pleasant, but the circumstances were not.

After a few minutes, Naruto pulled himself away and began writing on his board shakily.

 **-Flashback-**

His teammates were curious. The blonde had been exceptionally happy the past few days. They tried to get him to explain what was going on, but Ritsuko growled at them.

Tsunami was happy to see the boy in such high spirits. She often praised him for keeping happy in such a time.

That happiness was not to last though.

During one of the meals the group was having, Inari came into the room looking even more angry then usual.

"You are all going to die!"

"Inari!" His mother scolded him for such talking.

"Well it's true. Anyone who faces Gato will die. You should leave while you can."

"Inari! Apologize!"

"It's okay Tsunami." Kakashi waved his hand. "We have been through worse then Gato. We will make sure he pays for what he has done."

"Liar! You all live in that big fancy ninja village! Being protected and having money means nothing to you! You don't know what it's like to suffer!"

Kakashi stiffened and everyone slowly turned towards Naruto. He was leaking KI like he had enough to drown the country in it.

 **"We don't know what suffering is?"** Ritsuko bared her fangs from her seat in Naruto's lap. **"My master has been through more than this entire village will ever see. He was beaten mercilessly since he could walk. His entire village thinks of him as no more than a walking target. He lost his voice when he was attacked by six ninja from the very village he lives in. He has endured more pain than most will see in a life time, and he has not even reached manhood. For one that talks of suffering, you have more than my master has ever had. You have a family who loves you, food on the table, and a roof over your head."**

Naruto had already left by that point.

 **"Tell me kit, have you ever had to sleep in an alleyway, hoping you wouldn't freeze to death by morning because you couldn't find rags to cover yourself?"**

""...No I haven't-"

 **"Have you ever had to go for days without food because you were chased away from trash cans, the only place you could find any?"**

"N-no I-"

 **"Have you ever been chased down the street, an angry mob running after you, tiring you out so when you finally stopped you couldn't fight back? He was beaten for hours at a time nearly everyday. He lived on the streets for four years. He is only alive because he heals too fast for starvation to kill him. The next time you think about talking about your suffering, look at him. You live like a king compared to what he has been through. Do you want to know the worst part?"**

Sasuke was in shock. He never knew that Naruto's life was that hard. Sakura and Tsunami were crying. Tazuna hung his head low. Kakashi was angry with himself.

Inari shook his head, tears threatening to fall.

 **"Those so called ninja, the ones who were supposed to stop thingsblike that from happening, didn't raise a finger to help. They watched as a mere kit was abused physically and mentally for years. Yet somehow he can still smile. He still calls that worthless place his home. Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to see any of you for the rest of the day."**

Ritsuko hopped off of her chair and made to leave.

Naruto, hearing her coming, left his place from behind the door and ran.

 **-Present Day-**

Naruto finished his story, his hand aching from writing so much. His crying had reduced to mere sniffles.

Haku was tearing up. Her life wasn't a great one, but after hearing what the boy had gone through, she respected him for being as happy as he was. She would have gone mad after such treatment.

 _The worst part is that the only thing that's changed since then is I now have a way to earn money and an apartment given to me by the Hokage. I am still chased and beaten._

"Naruto..." Haku grabbed one of his hands with both if hers. "I'm so sorry..."

He stared at her with gratitude. His eyes widened for a second before he turned towards the ground.

"What is it Naruto?" He waved his hand like it didn't matter.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" He fidgeted for a Monet before writing slowly on his board.

 _Is your friend healed?_

"Yes he is all better now. Is that what you didn't want to say?"

 _How much do you care for your friend?_

Haku was confused by the question. "I care for him very much, but I sometimes feel like I get in the way. I owe him a great deal for helping me and I doubt I can ever truly repay him."

What came next left Haku gaping. She was confused and touched at the same time. It was something that would require a great deal of care to handle properly. One wrong word and everything up until now would be meaningless. She hated to admit it, but she did care for Naruto. She liked that he focused on her. However she never meant for it to go this far.

 _If I asked, would you run away with me?_


	5. Bridge

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Writing fan fiction is the next best thing.**

 **AN:** Welcome back! I just noticed while writing this chapter... There are no big battle scenes. I didn't do it on purpose, but going back through the first 4 chapters made me realize it. Chunin Exams is when we will get our first big battle, like more than a few paragraphs. Sorry of the bridge scene disappoints you, but playing out a large fight didn't seem like the way to go. Anyways, welcome to chapter 5.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:** Bridge

Confused.

Haku was very confused. Not because of the weird semi-request the blonde had made, but because she was actually considering it. She was raised to be a tool. She was to be used until she was no longer of use. Naruto saw her as a person though, not a tool. He wanted to be with her because she was her. He wanted nothing more than her companionship.

"Naruto..." This was a truly hard decision. She had been with Zabuza all her life, working for him in order to pay back the life he gave her. This was a chance to leave. A chance to be free from that debt.

"I..." Naruto was nice to her. He was caring and sweet. She could remember the one time she met him and age had a cut on her arm from training. He began fusing over her and demanded that she received medical attention. It was cute in a way.

"...I..." Zabuza gave her a life. She had no right to turn back on him because she had a chance to be free. Naruto would be heartbroken, but she couldn't stay with him.

"...can't..."

Naruto's face fell. He felt horrible, like someone had thrusted a kunai into his gut. He was on the verge of tears when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him.

"Naruto don't cry. I'm very happy that you would consider asking me this, but I can't. My friend needs me. If I were to disappear, he would... be worried. Besides, you are a ninja. You can't abandon your village for me."

 _Cone with me back to Konoha then. Your friend can come too._

Haku couldn't believe it.

 _I have two people at home that I am able to talk to. I really like you and I don't want you to leave me. You said that you and your friend travel, so come to Konoha. You could live there. This way I could see you all the time._

Haku was tearing up. She tried to hold back her tears, but to no avail. She cried. Naruto's eyes went wide and he started writing furiously.

 _I'm sorry! Please don't cry! Just forget I said anything! I'm so sorry!_

Haku wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "I'm okay Naruto. You've shown me more kindness in the past few days then anyone has ever shown me my whole life. I couldn't ask you for anything more." She stood up and brushed off her dress. "I have to go Naruto. I don't think we will see each other again. Maybe... maybe if things were different. If we had met at a different time, I might have gone with you, but right now I can't. I'm sorry." She ran, leaving Naruto with an outstretched hand.

* * *

Sakura was worried. It was dark and Naruto hadn't returned yet. She had been waiting for him to apologize for her behavior. Sasuke was with her, but why she wasn't certain.

Sasuke was sitting, waiting patiently for Naruto to return. He never knew that Naruto had a rough life. He always assumed he had a good one, seeing his carefree spirit. It wasn't much, but he planned on giving the blonde something that would hopefully ease some of what he was going through.

Kakashi stated out into the night. He was waiting for the blonde to return so he could get some rest. Sleep was elusive, and until he knew his student was back here and safe, he wouldn't be getting any.

Naruto was sad. He should have figured that Haku didn't want to be with him. Just like the villagers, she wanted nothing to do with him. He trudged back home, thinking over everything that had transpired the last few days.

The time Haku was injured and he couldn't focus on anything but that. The first time they mutually hugged before she left for her friend. Even the moments before she left. She ran and never looked back. No one ever looked back

He was tired. Tired of the way his life was going. Even if it meant unending pain for the rest of his life, he wanted someone to care enough to look back. He wanted to be noticed before he said something. He wanted to someone to fret over whether or not he was eating enough. Anything. He just wanted someone to care for... Someone who would care back.

He raised his head and saw he was at Tazuna's. Sighing. Naruto pushed the door open and silently made his way to the guest room he was given. Maybe a good nights sleep would help him get over all of this.

When he opened his bedroom door, he found Sasuke and Sakura.

"Naruto!" She ran up to him and gave him the biggest hug she possibly could. When she finally let him go Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"I'm not going to hug you." Naruto grinned.

"Where have you been Naruto! We were worried about you!" Naruto was about to start writing when Ritsuko trotted into the room.

 **I can smell... a vixen on him."**

"A vixen?" Sakura looked at Naruto strangely. "You mean he was with a fox?"

"I believe Ritsuko meant he was with a girl." Sasuke smirked at the blushing Naruto.

Sakura gaped at him and her face flushed. "W-what do you m-mean with a g-girl?" Naruto twiddled his thumbs and stared at the ground.

 **"He has been meeting with a vixen for a few days at least. I assume it's after each training session at the end of the day. Based on the potency of the scent, they have shared in physical contact."**

Sakura was sputtering. "You mean he's been having... realations with a girl for the past few nights!?"

Naruto quickly shook his head, waving his hands wildly. He began writing.

 _No! We have done nothing more than hug._

Sasuke smirked. "But there is still a girl." Naruto's blush was the only answer he needed.

 _She is very nice._

Sakura was happy that he found someone to talk to. "Naruto?" She was also upset it wasn't them. "Why didn't you tell us about her?"

 _I knew that you were all training, and that the upcoming fight is important. I didnt want to mess with that._

"I know that, but we are your teammates. You should be able to tell us anything. I... I know I have been mean to you for no reason. I didn't realize you had such a hard life. I'm sorry for the way I treated you."

"Sasuke cleared his throat. "If you would like, there are several of buildings in the Uchiha district that are abandoned. No one would dare come in uninvited."

The blonde was tearing up once again. He was offered a home. Not a place to live in fear, but a place where he could be at peace without worry that someone would slit his throat in his sleep.

 **"He accepts your apology Sakura. He will gladly take you up on your offer Sasuke. Now please leave. It has been a long night and you all need rest for tomorrow."**

The two others left quickly, not wanting to incur the fox's wrath.

Naruto fell into the bed and quickly passed out, the night's events finally catching up to him.

* * *

 **"Kit."** After opening his eyes, Naruto found himself in a sewer. More precisely, he found himself in his own sewer.

 _'What is it?'_

 **"Are you ready for the fight come morning?**

 _'I think so. My training from you and Kakashi has helped a lot and I perfected the new Jutsu I was working on.'_

 **"What of the vixen?"**

 _'You mean Haku?'_

 **"Yes. What will become of her after the battle? Will you try and find her again?"**

 _'I want to... but she can't come with me to Konoha. Seeing her again would be more painful then anything.'_

 **"I see... I have no more to teach you for this fight. Do not die."**

 _'I don't plan on it.'_

* * *

Waking up to the sounds of screaming is never a good thing. When Naruto awoke and heard Tsunami screaming, he rushed downstairs. Two men in dark clothing wielding swords were standing in front of the woman. Inari was screaming, waving a knife back and forth.

"Get away from my mother!"

Naruto crept down the stairs and drew a kunai. Before the men could react, he had plunged it into the shorter one's neck.

The remaining swordsman jumped back and growled at the blonde. He raised his sword and tried to cleave the blonde in two. Upon contact, Naruto burst into smoke, confusing all present.

The swordsman searched for the blonde but was stopped by a hail of shuriken the came from the open door. He blocked several, but most hit their mark, leaving him to bleed out on the floor.

The real Naruto entered the house and looked about the room, surveying the damage. He walked up to Inari and patted his head, giving him a light smile.

 _ **'Zabuza is at the bridge Master. Please hurry.'**_

Naruto straightened up at hearing Ritsuko. He gave the two a small wave before running out the door.

* * *

The bridge was a mess to say the least. Several workers lay dead and Zabuza was holding well against Kakashi with help from Ritsuko. Sakura and Sasuke were having trouble against the hunter-nin. The ice Jutsu that they used was more powerful than anything either Sasuke or Sakura had.

"I see the blonde is not with you."

"Naruto will be here, and when he gets here he will kick your ass!" Sakura yelled from her downed position. Sasuke was trying his best to dodge the senbon being thrown, but was having little success.

"The blonde won't make any difference. He will just be another body."

Sasuke's eyes flashed. "Naruto will make a difference. He is more powerful than you realize."

Haku noticed the boy's eyes changed, but paid them no mind. Once they killed the bridge builder they could leave. Hopefully Naruto never made it to the bridge. She would have to end it quickly.

"Haku no Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho."

The water on the bridge began to form solid blocks and slowly turned to ice, surrounding the Uchiha.

"Let's melt the ice. Katon: Doragon no Hono!" A thin stream of white fire spewed forth from Sasuke blasting one of the mirrors. After a few seconds he released it, sweating a bit from the heat. His jaw dropped when he saw the mirror still in perfect condition.

"It will take more than just fire to melt these mirrors."

Sasuke backed up and readied another Jutsu when he felt it.

 _'Futon: Kuki Piasa!'_

A thin stream of condensed air whistled right past Sasuke's nose and into a mirror, cracking it slightly. The mirror fixed itself in short order, but Haku was amazed to see it crack at all.

She turned to face her new assailant, praying it wasn't the blonde. Her heart dropped when she saw Naruto, eyes full of anger.

 _'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!'_

A puff of smoke later, a large black fox appeared with red eyes and five tails.

 _'Protect the bridge builder. Only step in if it looks like I will die.'_

The black fox nodded and bounded for the old man, effectively scaring him. Naruto rounded back at the hunter-nin. The hatred in his eyes made Haku want to cry. It wasnt fair that she had to fight the blonde.

"Surrender the bridge builder and we wont have to fight blondie." Haku purposely lowered her voice so she couldn't be recognized.

Naruto didn't even listen as he charged her. He reared back his fist, quickly approaching the mirrors. Haku sighed and moved to the furthest mirror.

When Naruto reached the mirrors, his eyes changed and a red chakra coated his hand. He struck the mirror and shattered it like glass, scaring Haku and surprising the others. Zabuza especially took notice of what was happening.

He had noticed something was off with Haku. She was gone for long periods of time, claiming she was training. She was smiling a lot, something she never used to do. She lowered her voice when the blonde reached the bridge. Now the blonde had broken through her bloodline Jutsu. Something was up, and it definitely involved the blonde.

"Haku! I don't know what's wrong with you, but step it up! We need that bridge builder!"

Haku froze. Zabuza just said her name. He said Haku. Why! Why now of all time! Maybe the blonde mistook him or thought it was just a coinicidence. Maybe he just missed what he said. After seeing the blondes face, she knew her luck wouldnt hold.

His eyes had returned to their normal blue and he was standing limply, staring at the mask Halu wore.

 _...Haku?_ Naruto had actually taken to writing on his board.

The girl nodded, suddenly feeling ashamed of herself. She had lied to the blonde. Lied to the only one who would call her a friend.

 _Why... why did you lie to me?_

The fight between Kakashi and Zabuza had halted. Everyone was staring at the pair, a saddened Naruto and an ashamed Haku.

"I didn't lie... Everything I told you was true..."

 _Your friend is Zabuza?_

"No. Zabuza is my master. I am his tool to control."

 _So you are just like everyone else._

Haku was hurt that he thought of her like that, but she couldn't blame him. "No! I really am your friend! I still want to be."

 _You lie! I thought I finally found someone who cared enough! I thought you could be my precious person! Turns out you are just like the others. All lies and deceit._

Zabuza was confused. Haku was showing alpt of emotion towards the silent blonde. The last time he had seen that much emotion in the girl was when he found her crying and alone.

"Haku! Kill the boy already! We don't have time to spend chatting!"

"B-but Zabuza!"

"I said do it!"

"I..." She looked at the broken boy, years were forming in his eyes. She had hurt him deeply, more so then anything before him if his stories were true. He stopped crying from the beatings long ago. She... she made him cry.

"No."

Zabuza's jaw dropped. "What did you say to me!"

"No. I won't hurt a friend. If... if it means you have no use for me, I will fight against you. I can't allow Naruto to be hurt." She took off her mask and threw it against the ground, dropping her Jutsu at the same time.

Sasuke blushed at seeing her face. This was the girl he had been meeting? Haku caught sight of Sasuke's face and glared.

"Don't even think about it." He nodded quickly.

"So after everything I have done for you." Zabuza stalked towards the girl, flinching at each approaching step. "You would dare go against my word!" He was yelling in her face at this point.

"I don't care what you have to say anymore. Naruto is my friend and I stand by my friends." Zabuza's glare intensified significantly, but Haku held her ground, barely. Suddenly the man grinned.

"It's about damn time." Haku blinked in response. "Staying with me for as long as you have made you like a robot. Plus you said he is a friend." He pointed his thumb in Naruto's direction. "I'd rather have him on my side then against me." He turned to Kakashi.

"So we no longer have a reason to fight, seeing as how Haku has sided with you." Kakashi nodded and let out a breath he had been holding. He didn't know how much longer he could have kept up that fight.

Haku was fidgeting nervously and glanced at Zabuza. He frowned at her. "What is it? Do you have to piss or something?" Haku had the decency to blush. She pointed at Naruto who was also fidgeting. "So you both have to piss?"

Sakura and Sasuke face faulted at this. Kakshi just chuckled and placed a hand on the missing-nins shoulder. Zabuza reached for his sword, but withdrew it once he saw Kakashi.

"You really have the emotional capacity of a teaspoon. Just tell her it's okay." Zabuza frowned at the insult but turned back to the girl who was looking at him expectantly.

"Umm... it's okay?" Haku was gone before he could finish.

"I'm so sorry Naruto!" The Jounin turned and saw her latched onto the boy like nothing else, and he held back. "I'm so sorry..." Haku was crying now. That surprised Zabuza quite a bit.

He suddenly saw that boys hand was on Hakus back... her lower back... "Hey you little shit! You better not be making a move on Haku! I'll kill you if that hand goes any lower!" Naruto jumped back with his hands in the air and Haku blushed yet again. Naruto wouldn't do something like that... Right?

"Protective of your daughter Zabuza?" Kakashi nudged him with an elbow. Zabuza glared at the man.

"Hell no, but as long as I am breathing I will kill any boy who so much as looks at her in the wrong way." Haku was warmed by the words. It was almost as if he cared for her. The words seemed to have the opposite effect on Naruto however. He was staring at the ground, depressed as all hell.

"I will... tolerate your hugging, but only because of what you did for Haku. If your hands get any ideas, I will take them, understand?" Naruto nodded quickly.

"Hmm. This isn't what I expected at all." The party turned towards the voice and found it belonged to a short man in a black suit. Gato. "I'm disappointed Zabuza. Not only did you not kill the bridge builder, but you befriended the enemy ninja. I'm glad I wasn't going to pay you in the first place." The mob of thugs behind him grinned menacingly.

Zabuza glared at the man and released his KI. Kakashi beside him did the same. The Genin and Haku caught on and did the same. The amount of KI in the area was astounding. The thugs began to sweat and were backing away nervously.

"If you bring me Zabuza's head, you'll get a 50,000 ryo bonus!" It was as if the KI was non-existant. The moment the bonus was mentioned the mob ran towards the ninja shouting about death.

The ninja steeled themselves and prepared their Jutsu and their weapons.

"Now!" Kakashi shouted and sprinted towards the group. Zabuza and Sasuke followed him, closing in quickly on the mob. Naruto, Haku, and Sakura opted to stay near the back.

 _'Futon: Tatsumaki'_ The blonde sent several of these through his comrades and into the enemy, pushing them together or flinging them apart. Sakura and Haku picked off the ones away from the groups with shuriken and senbon respectively. The larger groups were dealt with by Kakashi's fast movement and kunai, Zabuza's large and deadly blade, or Sasuke's fire Jutsu.

Several minutes later, the group surrounded Gato, all of his men dead or incapacitated.

"I'll give you whatever you want! Please, just don't hurt me!"

"Anything?" Zabuza grinned at the man, cowering under the fierce gaze. "Tell me where you keep your ryo. I know you don't trust banks." The man quickly told Zabuza everything.

"Well our mission here is done, we can leave whenever you all-" At the sound of tearing flesh, the group looked at Zabuza, the short man's head in his hands.

"-are ready..." Kakashi finished with a grimace.

* * *

The next few days were relatively normal.

Zabuza and Haku decided to stay with Tazuna, much to the chagrin of the older man. Not many were happy about housing missing-nin, especially missing-nin that were trying to kill you just days ago.

After only taking the money he was promised from Gato, Kakashi asked why. They learned of what the Mizukage was doing to bloodline holders, the reason Zabuza became a missing-nin in the first place. When he said the rest of the money could be used for the country, Tsunami was so happy she hugged him. Everyone laughed at that.

Ritsuko was quite chatty with Haku and expressed several times how she would make a good mate for Naruto. Team 7 wouldn't let him live it down.

Inari had taken to calling Naruto brother. Naruto called him little bro.

Haku managed to convince Zabuza to head to Konoha with Team 7 and join the village. Kakashi's was weary of such developments, but relented at the insistence of the blonde. After all, who could say no to his cute little Genin?

Finally the day came when the party was ready to leave. With a wave, they left for Konoha, ready for some sleep in their own beds. After all, they had deserved it.

* * *

"Lord Hokage? Why have you summoned us here?" The Hokage was worried. He turned to face the clan heads.

"We have a problem, Hiashi. Turn to the recent additions section of the bingo books in front of you." The clan heads were skeptical, but did as they were told. Their eyes widened.

"How! How is this possible!?" Tsume was most vocal about her concern, but they all thought the same thing.

 _ **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki_

 _ **Age:** 13_

 _ **Status:** None_

 _ **Alias:** The Silent Fox_

 _ **Rank:** C_

 _ **Skills:** Mid-Genin level Ninjutsu. High-Genin level Taijutsu. No known Genjutsu. No known Kenjutsu._

 _ **Achievements:** Used only words to sudue an associate of Zabuza Momochi, in turn subduing Zabuza himself. Only know holder of the Fox Contract. Low-Chunin ninja and lower approach with caution._

 _'Well shit.'_

* * *

 **Jutsu List:**

 **Haku no Hijutsu: Makyo Hyosho -** Haku Secret Technique: Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals

 **Katon: Doragon no Hono -** Fire Technique: Dragon Flames

 **Futon: Kuki Piasa -** Wind Technique: Air Piercer

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu -** Summoning Technique

 **Futon: Tatsumaki -** Wind Technique: Twister


	6. Explanation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Itachi is best Akatsuki member!**

 **AN:** Welcome back! I apologize for the sloppiness of this chapter. Its mostly Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza settling into Konoha, Naruto explaining the fox contract to the Hokage, and introducing the other Genin to Naruto. They haven't seen each other since graduation.

In response to an inappropriate review. I don't care if you don't like the story, don't read it then. Don't leave a review as a guest to opt out of being named for what you said. Haku is a girl in this fic not a guy hence why it is called fan FICTION. Not really a true story. Besides that, I did change the synopsis to say FEM Haku, not just Haku, in case there were any misunderstandings. Whatever the case may be, If you don't like it, don't read it. There are 400k+ Naruto stories, I'm sure you can find one you like. Don't leave a review as guest because I can't answer any questions you have. If you do have a question, make sure it is clear and concise. I don't want to stare at a paragraph for half an hour just to answer a question becausebof sloppy wording.

Sorry but that needed to be said. If you have something negative to say about the story, I'm cool with that, but could you at least be a little more constructive in your criticism? If you are confused about something, ask. I will answer the question, or fix my fic if I made a huge mistake. Way too long of an AN, but enjoy this chapter. Next one will start to heat up action wise.

* * *

 **Chapter 6:** Explanation

Saying that Hiruzen was surprised would be an understatement. So say he was sure he was official senile would be more accurate. In front of him stood Team 7, their leader Kakashi, and the two people he least expected to see given the circumstances.

Zabuza Momochi was looking around the office from his spot between two ANBU. Haku was standing close to Naruto looking very nervous, a single ANBU hovering nearby.

"...and then we left Wave. Nothing happened on the way back. Now we are here." Kakashi's finished his report.

"You two want to join Konoha?" The two outsiders nodded. "What do you have to offer us?"

Zabuza was surprised that the Hokage hadn't immediately dismissed the idea, but rather wanted something from them in return. "As far as I know, Konoha doesn't have but one or two kenjutsu specialists. I am one and have a vast knowledge of water Jutsu that I can use. I would rather not, but if I must, I can teach kenjutsu."

The Hokage nodded, accepting this, before turning to Haku. "What can you offer Haku?"

"I-I have a bloodline. I can use ice type Jutsu."

"A bloodline?" The Hokage frowned. "That will cause some commotion, but that is acceptable. As of this moment I will give you citizenship and ninja status in Konoha provides that you are monitored 24/7 for six months. You will be given tests to determine your rank after the six months is over. Is that agreeable."

"With all due respect Lord Hokage, I believe that testing Zabuza would be mostly pointless. He held his own against me in two fights and I might have lost the second one if Naruto hadn't interfered. At the very least I would have required a Chidori, leaving me completely drained. I think it's fair to say he is a Jounin."

"I see." He was surprised that Kakashi was almost killed in a battle with the missing-nin. Even the ANBU behind Zabuza straightened a little. "Then where would you place Haku at?"

"To be fair I haven't seen her fight much. She held her own against Sasuke and Sakura. I would say High-Genin or Low-Chunin. Testing her might be necessary. If she is allowed to train for the six months probation she will easily be Chunin material."

"I'll take your word for it Kakashi. At the end if the six months probation, Haku will become a Chunin. Zabuza will be a Jounin. Is that acceptable?'

The two ninja nodded. "Alright. You are all dismissed. Zabuza I would like to speak with you a moment longer."

The rest of the team left, leaving Zabuza by himself.

"Well we have three days off team. Due to the nature of the mission, it was upgraded to an A-rank. Take some time to just rest before you begin training again. No point in wearing yourselves out in time for another mission." Kakshi waved and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

"What do you all want to do?" Sakura turned to her teammates. "I think it would be good to spend some time together outside of training and missions."

"I know I'm not apart of your team, but first could we find a place for me to stay?" They all looked at Haku. After a flash of light, Ritsuko appeared.

"Ahhh!" Sakura screamed at the fox. "Where have you been!?"

 **"I was talking with Kakashi. He requested that Haku stay with my master if the Uchiha had no qualms."**

Sasuke just shrugged. He didn't care either way. If Haku was closeby, then Zabuza would be too. He could use them for sparing partners in the future.

 **"Very well. I will inform Kakashi. Master Naruto, I will be unavailable for the day. I must speak with my lord about your next step in training."** Ritsuko disappeared in yet another flash. Sakura looked at Naruto funnily.

"She calls Kakashi lord?"

 _No. I have another sensei. Don't ask, I can't say._

Sakura pouted but dropped it. Sasuke was interested. Did it have anything to do with Naruto breaking Haku's mirror at the bridge? If so, he wanted to meet this person.

 _How about some ramen?_

* * *

It wasn't that they hated ramen, but they didn't eat it like Naruto did. The owners of the ramen stand were happy to serve the blonde and his friends though, so Team 7 didn't care.

"It's good to see you Naruto!" He smiled at Ayame. She was always so happy.

 _You too Ayame._

"Naruto, who is this pretty young lady you have with you? I don't think we've been introduced?"

 _This is Haku. She is a friend we met on our last mission._

"Well it's nice to meet you Haku. I hope Naruto doesn't cause you too much trouble." Haku smiled at Naruto's pout.

 _What's that supposed to mean?_

Before Ichiraku could answer, several people walked into the restaurant. "Ayame, we better pick up the pace." The girl nodded and headed to the back.

"Six Miso Ramen. Oh hey there guys." Kiba sat down next to Naruto. On his left sat Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. To Naruto's right was Haku, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"Hello Sasuke!" Ino yelled from down the bar. Sasuke sighed and banged his head against the counter. "I'm happy to see you too!" Everyone facefaulted at Ino's obliviousness.

"H-hello N-Naruto." Hinata pressed her fingertips together, her face red.

 _Hello Hinata._

"Naruto? You changed a lot. Troublesome." Shikamaru layed his head on the counter.

"He is right. You look different without that jumpsuit." Ino shared at the other blonde. He had a sleeveless dark blue shirt covered with a dark blue and black vest. His pants were black ANBU style though they only came to his calf. Both legs were wrapped in bandages. He had blue fingerless gloves on his hands. "You look hot."

Shikamaru lifted his head off of the table and stared at Ino. Kiba's jaw dropped. Hinata blushed even deeper. Sakura spit out her ramen. Haku glared at the girl. The rest were reserved with their emotions. In Chouji's case, he wasn't even paying attention. He had food to eat.

 _I bought them before we left after finishing our mission to Wave. I figured it was time for a change._

Naruto hoped that Haku couldn't see his blush at Ino's words. Kiba noticed said girl for the first time since he walked in and started drooling.

"Heeeeello beautiful. Where have you been my whole life?" Haku stated at the boy.

"You are the Inuzuka?"

"So you've heard of me? Doesn't surprise me that much. I'm just that awesome."

"I suggest you close your mouth unless you value your manhood." Kiba backed up quickly and covered his groin.

"Haku!" Sakura stared at the girl. "You can't threaten people like that!"

"He was attempting to flirt with me, a poor attempt I might add. I simply told him to stop in a creative manner."

"Still. He is a ninja, and in case you forgot, you are still on probation."

"Probation for what?" Ino stated at the girl. She seemed harmless enough, and telling Kiba off was entertaining to watch.

"Until about an hour ago, I was the associate of Zabuza Momochi and an accomplished assassin. In six months I will be a Chunin of this village." The group fell silent. Even Chouji stopped eating and stared at the girl.

"Y-you w-worked with Z-Zabuza?" Hinata, surprisingly, was the first to speak.

"Yes. He will be joining Konoha as well."

"Since you are new here, you probably don't have a place to stay." Kiba didn't learn very well, but he did time down his approach. "You are welcome at the Inuzuka compound."

"I already have a place to stay."

"With who?"

"Naruto." The group went silent again, staring at the blonde.

"You are one lucky son of a bitch." Kiba was glaring lightly at Naruto.

"Six Miso Ramen as... requested..." Ayame and Ichiraku stepped out from the back and stared at the scene in front of them. "I hope we aren't interrupting something."

"We were just leaving. Thank you, it was the best ramen I have ever had, just as Naruto said." Haku stood up and bowed to the owner. She grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him out of the restaurant.

"Should we follow them Sasuke?" Sakura watched Naruto being dragged away.

"He'll be fine."

"What if they are going to the Uchiha Compound-" Sasuke was gone. Sakurabgaped at the empty spot and turned towards the owners.

"I have to pay the bill don't I?" They nodded. Sakura slammed her head on the counter.

* * *

People stared at the pair as they walked throughout the streets. Most gave looks of disgust, but a few people cheered, thinking someone was going to put the 'demon' in it's place.

Haku stopped to glare at the cheering people before continuing to drag the blonde. After a few minutes, she suddenly stopped. Naruto took this chance to stand up on his own and dust himself off. He gave Haku a glare.

"I don't know where I'm going." Haku had the decency to blush, the blondes eye was twitching. A few deep breaths later, Naruto managed to write on his board.

 _Where did you want to go?_

"Away from the Inuzuka, but I think the Uchiha Compound would be a good place to start. We will be staying there after all." Naruto facepalmed.

 _It's literally in the exact opposite direction you dragged me._

Haku found her feet very interesting suddenly. Naruto rolled his eyes and grabbed her arm. He started pulling her in the direction they came from.

* * *

"I'm telling you, Naruto is tapping that!" Kiba was begging his friends to see the truth. "There is no way he isn't!"

"Kiba, just because you think about sex non stop doesn't mean Naruto does as well." Ino glared at him. "I'm sure Naruto is a perfect gentleman."

"N-Naruto wouldn't a-act like that w-with a l-lady." Hinata desperately tried to stand up for the blonde.

"Besides, I'm gonna get him before she does!" The groups jaws dropped at Ino's declaration.

"Finally gave up on Sasuke?" Chouji joined in the conversation, surprising some of them.

"You didn't hear? I think Sasuke is gay." Shikamaru actually tripped and fell. "What? There is no way he can't have a girlfriend when nearly every girl wants him. He has to be gay."

Hinata eyed the blonde girl with worry. She didn't need another girl competing for Naruto's affection as well.

"Whatever. I still think Naruto is with her right now, fuc-"

"Naruto!" They stopped and saw a dishevelled Naruto carrying Haku down the street. Haku was easily disheveled, her hair a mess. "It hurt yes, but I can still walk. You didn't do that much damage!" They continued past their friends without a second glance.

The six Genin were twitching. Hinata had fainted and Kiba had a nosebleed.

"What did I say!"

* * *

The Uchiha district wasn't that far from the ramen stand. Ten minutes after passing it, again, they were at the gates. Sasuke was already there waiting for them.

"Why are you carrying Haku?" Sasuke pointed at the girl in his arms. Haku managed to pry herself out of his grasp and stood up, brushing herself off and scowling.

"Naruto pushed me after I stopped dragging him. I tripped over a rock and hit my head. He thought I was hurt, so he picked me up."

"Well I'm glad I caught you both. I'll need you to put your blood on this." He unfurled a scroll to show the pair. "It will allow you to enter the compound. Zabuza came while you were gone and he's waiting for you."

The two bit their thumbs, placing a smudge on the scroll. Sasuke did the same, placing his directly below their own prints.

"Now you can come and go as you please. Just place your blood on the gate and it will open."

Naruto placed his bloodily thumb on the gate and it swung open.

"Down the main street, 6th house on the right. Zabuza should be waiting. Mine is the next street over with the double doors. Don't bother me unless someone is dead." Sasuke left them staring around the place in wonder.

It was more like a village than a compound.

After a walk up and down the entire main street, the pair stopped in front of their new lodgings. A small two story house, painted in dark colors like the rest of the compound. They made their way inside.

"First door on the right up the stairs Haku. You sleep there." Zabuza stood in the entry way, glaring at them. "I would like to have a chat with the kid."

"Zabuza, please dont-"

"Haku. I just want to talk. Now go." Haku frowned at the man and gave an apologetic look towards Naruto before going upstairs

"Couch. Now." Naruto scurried past the imposing ninja and into the living space that Zabuza had pointed him to. He quickly sat on one of the two couches available. Zabuza took the other.

"I'm only going to ask this once, so make damn sure you answer correctly. What are your intentions with Haku?"

The blonde began to sweat. As if being interrogated wasn't enough, but one of the deadliest ninja in the world had to do it. Unstrapping his board he wrote.

 _I don't understand what you mean by intentions._

"Romantically." Naruto turned a shade if red that would have the Sharingan blushing.

 _Haku is my friend. That is all._

"Kid, I respect that you treat Haku well, but someday you might see her as more, or she might see you as more. What will you do then?"

 _I don't know._

He could honestly say he didn't. He only saw Haku as a friend. Not to say that she wasn't pretty, or had a boldness to be envied, and had skills to back up that boldness. Now that he thought about it, Ritsuko said that she would be an ideal... mate.

 _I just want her to be happy._

"No matter if it meant never speaking to her again? Or having her hate you for the rest of her life?"

Naruto halted in his writing. That was something he had never considered. What if, after a period of time, Haku didn't want to be his friend anymore? What if he hurt her and she never forgave him?

 _Then I would leave her alone. If she wants to leave because it would make her happy, then I would let her go._

Naruto almost had a heart attack when Zabuza gave him an honest smile. "That's what I want to hear. You can stay across the hall from Haku, but I'll be next to your room. Don't get any ideas."

Naruto nodded and left, heading for his room. Perhaps he should think more about what Zabuza said to him. Maybe Haku will one day want to leave. As much as he hates to admit it, its not something he would stop her from doing if she wanted to. He would rather have no contact with her and have her be happy, then be near her and have her be sad.

When he opened his bedroom door, the day's events hit him like a ton a bricks. The blonde shuffled to his bed and fell down on it. It took but a minute for sleep to claim him.

* * *

"Lord Hokage would like you to meet with him before your team's training this morning." The ANBU stared at a bleary eyed blonde. He shuffled to the gates ready to kill whoever it was that made Sasuke wake him up at this hour, but took it back when he spotted the ANBU.

He nodded to the ANBU and turned back to ready himself for his meeting.

"What was it for?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he walked through the door to his new home.

Naruto waved him off. He would tell him after he dressed.

Naruto had told Sasuke he might be late to team training because of his meeting. Sasuke accepted that, although curious as to why the Hokage needed to meet with him. The blonde high tailed it to the Hokage Tower.

He kicked down the door and strided in, holding peace signs up on both hands, smiling widely and turning to his invisible crowd. The Hokage chuckled at the boy's antics. The two elders with him were furious"

"What is the meaning of this!" Koharu glared at the boy.

"You insolent brat! Hokage, arrest the boy for entering your office." Homura turned to the Hokage.

"Why should I?" The Hokage chuckled.

"He entered the office of the Hokage without permission of the Hokage. He should be placed under arrest immediately!"

"Normally you would be right. However, I have given Naruto permission to enter whenever he wishes, so he has committed no crime. In fact, I should congratulate him for brightening my day."

The elders scowled at glared at the boy. Naruto, being the mature individual he is, flipped them the bird and stuck his tongue out.

"Lord Hokage! I demand he be arrested for such insolence!" Homura turned to the Hokage.

"I'm sorry, I was studying my papers here, what is it that happened?" The Hokage looked up from his desk to see two angry elders and a grinning Naruto. "If you have nothing else, I have a meeting with Naruto. You may leave."

Naruto strode up the the Hokage's desk, past the exiting elders. They gave him one last scowl before leaving.

"You know you shouldn't antagonize them Naruto. One day you will get in trouble for doing it." Naruto shrugged and stared at the old man expectantly.

"Ah, the reason I called you here. Take a look at this." He held up a black book. "Do you know what this is?" Naruto shook his head. "It's called a Bingo Book. All of the world's dangerous and missing ninja are listed in it. They have a list of known abilities, a price for their head if someone wants them dead or captured, and a rank from C to SS. Although only one ninja ever managed to get an SS rank. I want you to look at the last page of the book and tell me what you see."

He handed the book to Naruto, and watched as he flipped through it. When he reached the back, Naruto's eyes widened in shock.

"I see you found it. Only a handful of Genin in history have ever made it into the Bingo Book. You are only the fourth in Konoha to make it as far as I know. What interests me is the contract you have and how you got it. I've never heard of the Fox Contract."

Naruto sighed. He figured this would happen someday. He bit his thumb and spread it onto the tattoo he had on his shoulder.

 _'Kuchiyose no Jutsu!'_

A puff of smoke later and a fox was sitting on the desk.

 **"I was sleeping Master. You could have just called out to me with your mind. I would have come."**

"So this is one of your summons Naruto?" The fox turned towards the Hokage and, surprisingly, bowed.

 **"You are the Hokage I presume. I am Ritsuko, Master Naruto's attendant for the duration of his life. Before you ask, I only bow to my master, my lord, and the ones worthy of my lord or my master's respect."**

"I see... I asked Naruto how it was he came by the Fox Contract. You said something about him calling out with his mind, so I assume you can read his thoughts and will be speaking for him?"

 **"Yes. Before the mission to wave, my lord offered Master Naruto the chance to obtain the contract, by trial of the Fox. Master Naruto accepted knowing that the trial would kill him if he failed. He succeeded and now has authority over all foxes excluding my lord."**

"What does this trial entail?" The Hokage was worried that Naruto would do something so dangerous, but that was the life of a ninja. At least he survived.

 **"I do not know. Only my lord and all eighth tailed foxes are knowledgeable of the test."**

"Understandable. That is all I wished to know. Perhaps one day I can speak with one of you about the nature of the foxes. Until now, no such contract was known about and since you answer to Naruto, it interests me."

 **"If you so wish, I can call upon Moesashi, one of the current eighth tailed foxes, and he can discuss such matters."**

"I would appreciate it." The fox closed her eyes for several minutes before opening them again.

 **"He is coming. If you have a way to prevent chakra from leaving this room, you should do so now. He is quite large and I'm sure everyone in this village could feel him from here."**

The Hokage placed the necessary seals over the room as a puff of smoke was emitted.

 **"I have come. Where is the Hokage?"**

To say he was big would be an understatement. He was easily fifteen feet tall while sitting, a dark green in color with bright yellow eyes. His eight tails swished impatiently behind him.

 **"Young Master Naruto, very good to see you again."**

Naruto waved to the large fox, grinning happily. He then pointed to the Hokage across from him.

 **"So this is your Hokage. I am Moesashi, the Everlasting Flame. Pleased to make your acquaintance."**

"As I am pleased to make yours, Moesashi. Naruto, you still have team training today. You are free to go now." The blonde nodded and made his way to the door. His teammates wouwould freak when they hear about his Bingo Book status.

* * *

 **Jutsu List:**

 **Chidori -** One Thousand Birds

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu -** Summoning Technique


	7. Away

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Although I think it would be cool.**

 **AN:** Welcome back! I gave up on the Sakura bashing. I just can't seem to work it in. Next fic will definitely have it though. ;) Already got an idea for it. Enjoy chapter 7!

* * *

 **Chapter 7:** Away

As training came to a close for the day, Sasuke asked Naruto about his visit to the Hokage. He didn't like that the blonde said nothing about it after showing up for training after said meeting.

"Naruto, what did the Hokage want?"

"Now now Sasuke, if the Hokage asked to see Naruto I'm sure it was for a private matter. Naruto doesn't have to say anything." Kakashi couldn't help but be interested as well.

 **"He wished to inquire about the Fox Contract my master now possesses."**

Ritsuko stared at the copycat ninja. She would have to inform her lord about his training. It was effective and Naruto would need any extra training he could get.

"Ah, I myself have been wondering about that." Kakashi stared at the blonde.

 **"Master Naruto nearly died obtaining the contract, that is all I can say."**

"That is fair. However, I'm sure there was something else to be said. He would not have been gone for such a long time if it was just for that."

 **"Correct. Mater Naruto is now listed in the Bingo Book."**

Kakashi's eye widened. "He is in the Bingo Book?"

"Sensei, what is the Bingo Book?" Sakura was listening to the conversation being held in front of her. She didn't understand how someone as young as Naruto managed to get a hold of a contract, but she was willing to let it slide for now. He would tell them eventually.

"The Bingo Book is a book all Jounin and above level ninja have. It lists all ninja in the elemental nations that are considered missing-nin or are dangerous. Some countries even put bounties on the ninja in them, if they harbor a grudge against one of the ninja."

Sakura's eyes widened. Naruto was a dangerous ninja? That... didn't seem right. He was stronger than he was a few months ago, but he seemed too young to be a dangerous ninja.

"Kakashi-sensei, are you in the Bingo Book?"

"Yes I am. I am considered an A-rank threat, though I used to be an S-rank." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his sensei. Kakashi used to be an S-rank ninja? He must be one of the best ninja in the village, and he was teaching them.

"Sensei, how do you get into the Bingo Book?" Sakura's eyebrows were furrowed.

"ANBU level ninja sometimes take missions to other countries to observe the ninja that live there. If they find a ninja interesting or powerful, they will give them a listing in the book. I guess another ninja was spying on our Wave mission and saw the Fox Contract in action. Most ninja that have a contract are in the Bingo Book simply for that. That's probably why Naruto is in it."

 **"That's enough about the Bingo Book. Kakashi, I believe you have something to give the kits."**

Kakashi nodded. "Yes I do." He pulled some papers from one of his pouches and handed one each to his Genin. "These are forms you need to fill out."

"What are they for?" Sasuke skimmed through the form.

"Entrance papers for the Chunin Exams!" Kakshi smiled at his students dumbfounded looks. "I believe if you train hard for the next four months, you will be ready. You don't have to go if you don't want to, but it's an option."

 _I think we should train first. If we aren't ready by the time the exams roll around, there is no point in entering the exams._

Kakashi nodded at Naruto's insight. "That's a great idea. Starting tomorrow I will have advanced training for each of you. We will train twice as long and twice as hard, but you should survive."

Sakura gulped in fear. "Should?"

"Well... Yeah, let's go with should." Kakashi smiled and his students shivered in dread.

* * *

A week later, Team 7 was close to tears. In Sakura's case, there were tears.

"How can I hurt so much and not be dead?" Sakura sobbed into the tree next to her. Training was done for the day, a little after 6pm, and Kakashi had left. "This shouldn't be possible."

"For once I agree with you." Sasuke winced, nursing his bruised ribs. "Naruto, how can you still stand?"

Naruto was standing a distance away from the rest of the team, Ritsuko laying peacefully at his feet.

 **"Master Naruto has endured much worse. He still has much to face in the upcoming week. His training with you will be every other week. My lord requires that he train with him as well."**

"Two questions." Sakura managed to wipe away her tears, pulling herself into a sitting position. "Why does Naruto get separate training, and who is training him?"

 **"Master Naruto has other things to learn and master, things that Kakashi can not teach. I can not answer your second question without my Lord's permission."**

"Why can't we know? We are his teammates." Sasuke furrowed his brow. He was really getting annoyed at not knowing who this mysterious person was.

 **"There are only two humans alive who know who my lord is, besides my master. Unless you plan on getting Kakashi or The Hokage to talk, it would be best to forget the matter. Excuse us, we must meet with someone now."**

Naruto opened his eyes and walked out of the clearing, Ritsuko not far behind. As soon as they were out of sight, Sakura turned to face Sasuke.

"Should we follow them?" Sasuke shook his head.

"No point. I know where they are going."

* * *

"Naruto!" Haku's hugged the blonde violently. Zabuza chuckled at the blondes face which was slowly turning blue. "It's good to see you!"

"Haku's calm down. You're killing him." Haku's gasped and pulled away from the boy, now heaving for air.

"How was training today?" Haku's face was one of worry.

 **"Master Naruto is mostly healed from his injuries sustained today. We start the next phase of training in a few days."**

Ritsuko was happy with the progress they had made so far, but four months would not be enough time to turn her master into a killer.

"I see. Naruto, may I join you in your training sessions?" Naruto furrowed his brows at Haku.

 **"You are always welcome to my Master's training Haku. If it is deemed okay, Zabuza will need to be there as well."**

"Why?" Zabuza wasn't one for taking orders, especially from a fox.

 **"As I said, the next phase of his training starts soon."**

* * *

"Lord Hokage, I must protest such a request!" Homura was glaring at the young blonde. Naruto was ready to start the next part of his training, but according to Ritsuko he needed to leave the village to do so.

"Homura, let them explain themselves before jumping to any conclusions." The Hokage was internally sighing. His advisors really needed to drop the we hate Naruto thing.

""Hokage you can't be serious!?"

 **"I believe you are an advisor to the Hokage, therefore are to advise him and hold no other power. Since our meeting was with the Hokage and does not require additional attendees, I suggest you leave before I eat you."**

Homura gaped at Ritsuko. She could be vicious if she wanted to.

"How dare you speak to-"

 **"No! How dare you! You are trying to overrule your leaders word with your silver tongue! If you were a fox and tried the same you would be executed immediately! Leave now and be grateful you Hokage is more forgiving than my lord!"**

The Hokage's jaw would have dropped had he not been in his office. Maybe having a few foxes around wouldn't be that bad.

"I agree with Ritsuko, you have no business here anymore. You have given your advice and that's all you are required to do."

Homura bowed before shuffling out of the room in embarrassment.

"Well now that that's done, I must ask once again. You want to leave the village until the Chunin Exams, train Naruto in the required fields as you call them, and effectively cease training with his team until after the exams are over?"

 **"That is correct. Master Naruto will be harnessing the power bestowed by my lord, and from what I understand of this village, that would cause an uproar amongst civilians and ninja alike."**

"That it would, but that's not my concern. My concern lies with Naruto and what Kyuubi's chakra will do to him." Truth be told, the Homage didn't like the idea of Naruto using that chakra. He was rather against the idea.

 **"That is precisely why I request he be allowed to leave. There will come times where using my Lord's chakra will be effective and possibly necessary. If he has no experience with it, it is a wasted talent and a hindrance. I have no doubt Master will be able to control it at an acceptable level come the exams. Changes are possible though."**

The old man raised an eyebrow. "What sort of changes?"

 **"Physical ones. Prolonged exposure to the chakra could cause a mutation of sorts. Claws, hair color, eye changes. The possibility of ears and a tail are present as well."**

Naruto went wide eyed at that. He didn't know he could change physically from this training!

"I am sure Naruto will be able to handle whatever may occur, but perhaps we should ask him of he wants to continue with that kind of training. From his reaction, he must have not known about the possible changes."

The two turned to the blonde. Now Naruto wasn't a quitter, but he wasn't exactly gunning for a nice pair of fox ears. If he could get closer to becoming Hokage through the training, he would definitely take the chance... but what if he did grow ears? Or a tail? The villagers would surely hate him even more for that, thinking the fox was taking over.

What about Haku? Would she still like him if he changed? Could they still be friends? Naruto groaned in annoyance. It wasn't really an easy choice. Stay as he is, or be closer to becoming Hokage with the possibility of losing important people and his dream?

Wait a moment, what kind of ninja backs down in the face of adversity? If he can't take this chance, how will he be able to lead a village? Making tough decisions was a normal part of being Hokage. With a new resolve he began to write.

 _I will take that chance. I can't back down now._

Hiruzen smiled at the boy. That was very mature of him.

"Alright. I hereby give Genin, Naruto Uzumaki, permission to leave the village in order to train for the Chunin Exams." Naruto smiled at that. He would he stronger soon.

 **"Would it be acceptable to send a few ANBU along as well? Zabuza and Haku will be joining us."**

Hiruzen blinked. "Why will they be accompanying you?"

 **"Zabuza will be teaching Master Naruto Kenjutsu. Haku will not like being alone for several months. The ANBU would be assurance that they will not run, though I doubt they will. Haku's is rather fond of my master."**

Naruto blushed at the statement. The Hokage grinned.

"I suppose it will be alright, on one condition. I won't send ANBU, but rather I'll send the rest if Naruto's team. It would be good for him to have his team there so they can grow together. I will make sure Kakashi doesn't interfere with your training as long as you help the others in some way as well."

Ritsuko made the fox equivalent of a frown.

 **"They can not interfere no matter what. Even if Master Naruto is in extreme pain and crying out for help, unless I give the okay, they are not allowed to do anything. My master's training will be Zabuza's and my own priority. I will not be ordered around and neither will my party."**

"I believe that is... acceptable." He was worried about the crying for help statement, but there wouldn't be anything he could do. Training will be painful and must occur, there is no easy way to gain strength. "When will you leave?"

 **"As soon as the others are ready and gathered. We will travel the rest of the day and make a camp where we will train at for the duration of our leave. That should be plenty room from Konoha for my Lord's chakra to not be felt."**

"Alright. I'll send for Kakashi's and his team. Get Zabuza and Haku when you go to pack. They will meet you at the gate in an hour."

Both Naruto and Ritsuko nodded. Ritsuko did not like having Kakashi's tag along, but there wasn't much she could do about it. They left with haste towards the Uchiha Compound. The Hokage shook his head at their retreating forms.

"He will surely surpass his father. When is the question now."

* * *

"So we are leaving?" Haku was in the midst of packing. Naruto and Ritsuko were sitting on her bed, they had finished earlier.

 **"Correct. We will be gone until the Chunin Exams. Master Naruto needs to train in a space he won't be bothered in."**

"Who else is coming?" Haku turned away from the blonde so he couldn't see her blush. The thought of them being alone for that long was almost too much to bear.

 **"Zabuza will be accompanying us to teach Naruto Kenjutsu. Kakashi's team and Kakashi himself will be there as well for extra training."**

Haku felt sad that so many were going, but at least she wouldn't be embarrassed by being alone with Naruto.

"You ready yet?" Zabuza poked his head in the door. "It's almost time to meet."

"Just a few more things. I'll meet you two there, so go on ahead."

Naruto hopped off of the bed and gave Haku a small hug. Her face flushed, but she hid it the best she could. Ritsuko trotted out the door behind him, Zabuza trailing behind.

* * *

"Yo." Kakashi waved lazily at the approaching figures. Sasuke and Sakura bristled at Zabuza making him laugh.

"I'm not a ninja of Konoha yet, but I'm not going to kill you." The pair visibly eased at the declaration.

"Where is the young lady?" The silver haired Jounin scanned the area for Haku. "Isn't she coming as well?"

 **"She will be with us shortly. Plenty of time for me to explain how this will go. Kakashi I'm sure the Hokage explained the stipulations of you joining us?"**

Kakashi slumped. "Yes he did."

 **"Good. This is directed at the other two then. Master Naruto takes precedence over anyone else on this training trip. If he wishes to train with Zabuza, he will. I am to help you if I can, but only when not training my master. If this is a problem, leave now."**

Sakura huffed indignantly. "Why does Naruto get special treatment? That's not fair to the rest of us."

 **"Master Naruto, unlike you two, actually has to be physically away from the village to train. It would be dangerous to him and others if he trains close to others. You are receiving normal training. Kakashi is here to make sure Zabuza and Haku don't run."**

"So? We are just as important as he is."

 **"My Lord actually cares if Master Naruto dies or not."**

Sakura shut up quickly.

"Sorry! I'm here now!" The group turned to see Haku jogging down the street towards them. "Am I late?"

"Right on time Haku. Now that we are all here, we can head out." Kakashi nodded to the others and led the way out of the village.

* * *

 **"Kit."**

Naruto awoke in a sewer. More precisely, his sewer.

 _What is it?_

 **"It's going to be painful."**

The blonde rolled his eyes.

 _I knew that._

 **"Not just training. From the moment you set foot back in your village, life for you will be different. You will experience loss and pain that few do."**

 _I know it won't be easy, but I will do what must be done. I have to get stronger to protect Haku and become Hokage._

 **"You have stopped complaining about the loss of your voice. Do you no longer wish to have it?"**

Naruto did a double take at that.

 _Are you stupid? Of course I want my voice back!_

The grin from the fox was unsettling to say the least. Kyuubi was planning something.

 **"Very well. I take back my previous statement. I will give it back if you fulfill three things. Think of it like a game. It's going to take a long time, but it shouldn't be too hard for you."**

 _What do I have to do?_

A scroll appeared in front of the blonde. It was dripping in blood and sealed shut.

 **"Put your blood on this. It's a binding contract between the two of us. If you complete the tasks then I will be forced to give you your voice back. If I don't, I will fade."**

Naruto took the scroll gingerly.

 _What are the tasks?_

 **"You won't know until you seal the contract. I swear on my honor as Demon Lord that they are not impossible."**

Naruto furrowed his brows. That was vague beyond belief. Yet... it was only three things. After that, he would gain his voice. Kyuubi said once before that he would never lie, so it should be safe. He bit his thumb and drew it across the seal.

* * *

Naruto awoke in a cold sweat. He looked around himself in confusion before realizing he was at the campsite. Letting out a sigh of relief, he fell back onto his sleeping bag with a crinkle.

Wait... sleeping bags don't crinkle?

He sat up and reached underneath the bag. What he found was something he had yet to read. The bloody contract. With shaking hands, he unfurled it. His tasks were... The blonde gulped.

He was fucked.

* * *

Author Question: I want you all to let me know what changes you would like, if any, with Naruto. Yes or no on the fox appendages? Longer nails or a change to his hair and/or eyes? I've read a few fics where more changes or less changes would have benefitted the story greatly. I don't want to do too much if it "ruins" the story.


	8. Exam

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I'd make Itachi have the voice of a 10 year old girl for the lols. XD**

 **AN:** Yo! I is back with another chapter. It seems that everyone is mostly split on Naruto's appearance, you'll see it revealed next chapter.

I realize I never apologized for the incredibly long wait for last chapter. So this is my double apology for forget to apologize. I've had some personal things going on. Should be all good soon so expect more frequent updates. Unless, of course, something else goes wrong. Murphy's Law for the win. :_(

On a happier note, I want to thank everyone who has supported the story! I love all of you and I hope you stay with it until the end :)

Reminder to all, vote for my next Naruto fic pairing. I cant remember if i stated it or not, but Naruto will be a little bit insane. Not crazy and blood lusting, but paranoid and broken to the point of... well, insanity. Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Exam**

"I think we should get started as soon as possible Naruto. What do you propose we do?"

Naruto was questioning why Kakashi was asking him about a training schedule of all things. He was just a Genin. From what he has seen, and what he knows about them, he could probably make a schedule for everyone, even if it is a shoddy one.

 **"The first month should be spent on weaknesses. After that two months will be spent on various things; kenjutsu, speed, strength, chakra control and the like. The last month should be spent on honing one or two skills that they are already proficient in.**

 **Sasuke should learn ninjutsu and Sakura should learn genjutsu. The team will be well balanced if we have a genjutsu and ninjutsu user. Master Naruto will focus on speed, taijutsu, and kenjutsu for a month. After that we will move further from the group for the final month. It will be just Master Naruto and myself."**

Kakashi was silent, taking in the information. The plan had merit and wouldn't be impossible to accomplish.

"I think that would be good. Why will you be leaving for the final month though? I know you have to control your other chakra, but why can't that be done with the others?"

 **"How would you feel if you were a Genin and felt the most powerful chakra known to humans just a few feet away?"**

Kakashi mentally face palmed. "I see your point."

 **"We will only go far enough to not be seen. You will still be able to feel us Kakashi."**

"Well that will be okay. Zabuza and Haku will stay here, so I feel better about it." He stood up and stretched. "Our watch is up. Go wake up Haku and Zabuza, I'll get the other two. It's time to start training."

 **-4 Months Later** -

The party of six stood before the gates of Konoha, an imposing and grand sight to those that have not seen it before. Kakashi was happy to be back home. Zabuza and Haku were relieved that they would no longer be monitored. Naruto was indifferent to the scene.

Sasuke and Sakura were both relieved to be home, for they felt something during the trip that changed their opinion of their teammate.

They felt his power.

During the last month they were away, Naruto forced himself into overdrive, training nonstop from dawn to dusk.

The chakra they felt was malevolent. It was like evil took on a form and laid itself on top of them.

When they asked Kakashi about it, he brought them aside for one of the very few serious talks they ever had with him.

He said it was Naruto, and if they told anyone about it, the penalty was death. They never asked again.

They had a healthy respect for the blonde now. Sasuke was even nicer than usual and Sakura stopped belittling him completely.

Naruto didn't change just physically though, he changed mentally as well. After he rejoined the group from his month long chakra training, he seemed more like a battle hardened veteran than a boy. It was unnerving.

"Well looks like our stop kids." Zabuza growled at Kakashi for calling him a kid. "Make sure you go to sleep early, the exams are tomorrow. I have no doubt that you will all do splendidly."

Sakura nodded and left for home without a word. Kakashi soon followed with an eye smile. The rest headed for the Uchiha Compound.

Sasuke kept eyeing Naruto out of the corner of his eye, and Naruto kept ignoring it. Finally he just asked.

"What were you doing the last month of training?" Zabuza and Haku were both wondering the same thing, but respected the blonde enough not to ask outright.

 **"Chakra control."**

"For a month?" Sasuke doubted what Ritsuko told him.

 **"Correct. That's all I will tell you. If Master Naruto wants to tell you more, then that is at his discretion."**

Sasuke huffed and glared at the blonde. They weren't the greatest of friends, but they were teammates. They should be able to tell each other anything.

They reached the compound shortly, Naruto barred himself in his room and Ritsuko stood guard outside. Sasuke went on home, grumbling along the way.

"What do you think happened Zabuza?" Haku sat in the living area downstairs, Zabuza was cleaning his sword.

"Nothing that he can't handle Haku. Besides, it happens to most ninja eventually."

Haku was concerned by that. "What do you mean?"

"Most ninja see or do something in their career that breaks them. They become distant and unsocial. Naruto just had it happen earlier than most. He will be fine, but it might be best to let him be for a while."

Haku frowned and glanced at the staircase. It didn't seem right to let him be alone right now.

* * *

Naruto was on guard when his bedroom door opened. Ritsuko was supposed to send anyone who tried to visit him away. He glanced discretely at the door to see...

"Naruto? Are you awake?" Haku whispered towards his bed. "Ritsuko said I could come in."

The blonde sighed and sat up slowly. No point in pretending she wasn't here. She softly made her way to his bed and sat at it's end. Naruto grabbed his chalkboard and stared at Haku.

 _What did you need Haku?_

"Naruto... why are you ignoring everyone? It's not like you to do something like this." Naruto sighed. Of course it was about training.

 _It's nothing Haku. I'm fine._

"Naruto that's a lie."

 _Haku I'm fine. I just want to be alone_.

"The Naruto I knew wouldn't try to hide from a problem. He wouldn't ignore his friends. He wouldn't ignore me..."

Haku turned away from the blonde. She was sad that he couldn't see that pushing everyone away was ruining what they had.

"I... I want to talk to you again. I want things to be like they were."

Naruto lay a hand on Haku's shoulder. He just wanted to be alone. He learned things that he shouldn't have known yet, things that could be the death of him, but they didn't understand.

He pulled Haku into his arms and embraced her.

She gasped and tears ran down her cheeks. Her heart ache lessened and she pushed him back with the force of her hug.

After a few deep breaths, she realized that she was laying on top of him. She flushed deeply and rushed to get off but he held her still. She looked at him in confusion, but he just rolled her to his side, pulling her close.

The declaration was clear and Haku was happy to oblige him. She hugged him tightly and relaxed, letting sleep over take her.

Naruto smiled at her. Maybe he could tell her, maybe she would understand. Before he lost his nerve, he kissed her forehead and settled into his pillow, excited for the exams tomorrow.

* * *

"You all showed up. That's good. If one of you didn't, I'd have to send the others away since you have to compete in teams of three." Kakashi smiled at his students.

"You couldn't have said that earlier!" Sakura steamed at her sensei.

"Oops. I forgot." Team 7 deadpanned at their sensei. Kakashi just kept on smiling. "Go on now. You don't want to be late for your exam."

Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Sometimes I hate Sensei." Sakura grumbled and continued on towards the exam building. They didn't make it very far before they heard a yell.

"Watch it you little brat!" The group turned towards the sound. They saw Konohamaru, the grandson of the Third Hokage, being held in the air by an unknown ninja.

"Let me go!"

"You bumped into me you brat, I want an apology."

"Put me down!" Konohamaru kicked at the air, but wasn't able to pull himself free.

"Kankuro, put him down before you make a scene." A blonde ninja grabbed Kankuro's shoulder.

"Like hell I will Temari. He owes me an apology, and I'm not letting go until I get it." The blonde sighed in defeat.

"You asked for it. I'm not apart of your troublemaking."

Naruto approached the ninja with a steeled gaze. He grabbed the wrist the held Konohamaru and squeezed tightly.

"Who the hell are you?" Kankuro glared at the blonde. "I asked you a question, are you deaf?"

"Actually, he's mute." Sasuke grasped Kankuro's shoulder. "Now why don't you put down the Hokage's grandson before you get into trouble."

"I don't take orders from Leaf ninjas, so why don't you shut the hell up."

"Put him down." The deep voice echoed across the group, pulling their gaze up into the tree next to them."

"G-Gaara!"

"Shut up Kankuro, or I'll kill you." Kankuro obeyed the red head and dropped Konohamaru, backing up slightly. "I apologize if he made a scene. I'll make sure it doesn't happen again. Come now Kankuro and Temari." He strode off, the other two following him quickly.

"Well that was interesting." Sakura quipped. "Can we go to the exam room now? I'm nervous enough without all of these distractions."

Before they could walk away, a flash of smoke erupted, Ritsuko appearing, looking frazzled.

 **"Master Naruto! You must see this now!"**

She put the book in her mouth down and Naruto immediately recognized it. He picked it up nervously and began to search for his name. When he found it his eyes widened in terror and surprise.

 _ **Name:** Naruto Uzumaki_

 _ **Age:** 13_

 _ **Status:** Son of the Fourth Hokage_

 _ **Alias:** The Silent Fox_

 _ **Rank:** High-C_

 _ **Skills:** High-Genin level Ninjutsu. Low-Chunin level Taijutsu. Mid-Genin level Kenjutsu. No known Genjutsu._

 _ **Achievements:** Used only words to subdue an associate of Zabuza Momochi, in turn subduing Zabuza himself. Only known holder of the Fox Contract. Known Jinchuriki, holder of the Kyuubi. Proficient in Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and has been sighted making over 100 clones at a time. User of an old taijutsu form known as Fokkusu Ken. Considered very dangerous and is not to be approached by any lower than Jounin. Large numbers are suggested for taking him down. Bounty: 45,000 Ryo Dead: Kumo - 65,000 Ryo Dead: Iwa_

He quickly hid the book. His teammates didn't need to know what and who he was.

"What does it say Naruto?" Sakura was intrigued by the blondes reaction.

 **"It does not concern you Sakura. Master, we must inform Kakashi immediately. I doubt he knows yet."**

Naruto shook his head.

 _Let the Hokage tell him. He already knows I'm sure. Besides, there is no point in getting riled up over this. As long as no one else finds out, we are in the clear._

 **"Alright. After the exams we will tell him anyways, in case the Hokage does not."**

Naruto nodded in agreement.

"What is going on?" Sakura glared at the two, having their own conversation leaving her and Sasuke out of it. "We are your teammates, so we deserve to know."

 **"You are stupid beyond reason girl. Every being has secrets to keep. Things they don't even tell even their most trusted companion."**

"Ritsuko is right." Sasuke stepped up. "As much as I want to know what's going on, Naruto has every right to not say anything. I know I have secrets that neither of you knows about, and I'd prefer to keep it that way."

Sakura tried to protest, but the others just ignored it. She huffed and followed them to the building the exams were being held in.

* * *

Team 7 made it. They were in the room to take their exam and hopefully become Chunin. They passed by the "Genin" that stopped them on floor 2 with a genjutsu. They almost got into another fight with the team from Suna as well. Luckily enough, they reached the room before the altercation came to blows.

Now they stood in front of a silver haired Genin with glasses. He was talking about Nin-fo cards, something he made that has stats on a bunch of different ninja.

Sasuke, in his effort to kind of stand up for Naruto's secrets before, lost that when he asked about the blonde.

"What do you have on Naruto Uzumaki?" Naruto glared daggers at the Uchiha, but he stood firm.

"Hmm, let's see... Whoa..."

"What?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What was the surprise?

"Well... Naruto Uzumaki, Genin, 13. Known as the Silent Fox. In the Bingo Book as a C-ranked, one of four to make it into the Bingo Book as a Genin. Completed 15 D-ranks and 1 C-rank. He holds the Fox Contract and defeated Zabuza Momochi in combat."

The place was so silent you could have heard a pin drop from a mile away. He received an array of death glares from every village except Konoha. His fellow classmates were staring in awe and shock.

"Listen up maggots! I'm-" A tall Jounin stormed into the room, ready to lay into the fresh Genin, but it seemed that they were already doing that themselves. "Hey! Look at me when I'm speaking to you! Now come take a number and then take a seat!"

Soon enough, every Genin in the room was seated. Time for the exam to begin.

"Alright. I'm your Jounin proctor for the first part of the Chunin Exams, Morino Ibiki. I will have a Chunin pass out your exam papers. While he does this, I will explain the rules of this test.

Unlike normal tests, you start out with a perfect score here, a ten out of ten. For each wrong question you get, you lose a point. If you are caught cheating, you lose two points. Getting caught cheating three times results in you losing all of your points immediately. If any member of your team loses all of their points, all members are disqualified and will fail."

He grinned maniacally at the semi-frightened students. This would be fun.

"Now, you have one hour to do the first nine questions. The tenth question will be given after fourty-five minutes have passed. Begin!" A rustling of papers and pen scratching could be heard like a whirlwind throughout the room.

* * *

Over half of the participants had been removed by this point. Few left willingly and one boy even cried at being disqualified. Naruto and his team were sitting easy. Sakura knew the answers easily due to her book smarts, Sasuke copied someone else with his Sharingan, and Ritsuko just told Naruto the answers via mind link.

While waiting for the fourty-five minute mark, Naruto and Ritsuko were having a... rather interesting conversation.

 **"I don't care what you do with your body Master. It is your own to do with as you please."**

 _I know that, I was just asking your opinion on it_.

 **"Getting another tattoo is up to you. Whether or not your teammates will get matching ones is a mystery."**

 _Cant you just intimidate them?_

 **"I'd rather not. Sakura is already scared of me and Sasuke may or may not hate me. It's hard to tell with that boy."**

 _Any ideas on what I can do to make them?_

 **"A few if you are serious about pursuing this endeavour"**

 _Care to share?_

 **"Well Sasuke will be easy as long as you-"**

"Alright maggots, fourty-five minutes have passed! Now for the last question. Before I give it to you, you must choose whether or not you will take it. If you choose not to take it, you will fail immediately." A roar of anger erupted from the kids. Why the hell wouldn't they take it then?

"However, if you take it and fail, you will be barred from ever taking the Chunin Exams again. You will be Genin for life." An even larger cry from the angry kids rang out.

"Shut up!" They begrudgingly quieted down. "Deal with the rules. It's just too bad you got me as proctor this year. Take it next year if you don't feel up to the challenge."

Immediately a few hands went up. The teams left complaining and saddened. A minute went by without a hand being raised.

"Anyone else backing out, cause now's the time to do it." No one else raised their hand. "Alright then. For those of you who stayed... you pass."

A moment of silence...

"WHAT!" Ibiki chuckled to himself as the kids began yelling at him.

"This test was just that, a test. You were supposed to gather information without being spotted by the enemy, the enemy being the Chunin watching you. Since the questions were Chunin level, it was doubtful that you would get more than one or two right. I planted to Chunin in the room that already knew the answers for you to gather from.

The last question was the big one. Can you continue a mission when faced with the unknown? As a Chunin, you will be a leader on missions. You will have lives in your hands and sometimes you must make sacrifices. Complete the mission and protect your village."

Ibiki slowly removed the bandana on top of his head revealing nasty burns, large scars, and what looked like screw holes.

"You do whatever it takes to keep information out of enemy hands, even at the cost of your own life. If you can't be willing to face the unknown, and face your possible death, then you don't deserve to be a Chunin. Now, the first part is over and-"

The wall to the right of Ibiki smashed into pieces. Kunai flew through the new opening and pinned a banner to the ceiling.

'The forever sexy and single, Anko Mitarashi!'

A young, purple haired woman walked in through the hole and grinned, sending shivers down many spines.

"I'm Anko Mitarashi, and I'm proctor for the second part of the exam." She gave a disappointed look at the crowd and then turned to Ibiki. "There are too many here Ibiki. You're getting soft."

Ibiki growled at her. "I am not. There are a lot of good candidates this year." Anko rolled her eyes and turned back to the still shivering group.

"Meet me at Training Ground 44 tomorrow at 9am. If you are even a second late you will disqualified. Now leave!" The students rushed to get out of the same building as the crazy Jounin lady.

* * *

"Please don't tell me you are actually serious about this?" Sakura's eye twitched at the white fox, walking away from the exam building.

 **"I am only conveying what Master Naruto was interested in. Regardless of what you and Sasuke decide, he will get a tattoo. He says it will bring you three closer together and to think of it as team bonding."**

"Naruto... did you really think I would get a tattoo?" Sakura glared at the blonde. He shrugged with indifference making her sigh in exasperation. "Sasuke, are you getting one?" Sasuke shrugged with indifference. "Why can't anyone just be clear!"

 **"Master Naruto says he will go shopping with you one time, hold all of your bags, and pay for one item of his choosing.** "

Sakura perked up a bit at that.

 **"He also says that he will convince the girl Sasuke likes to let him take her on a date."**

Sakura's head seemed mechanical as it turned towards Sasuke, who now sported a faint blush. "I... will consider it..."

 **"He also says that he will tell everyone who it is if you do not agree."**

"What are we getting and when?" Sakura's jaw was hanging open in disbelief. Sasuke had a crush on a girl and he was now getting a tattoo!? Before she could ask who, a familiar face appeared before them.

"Yo." Kakashi smiled lazily at his team from behind his por- erotic literature. "I heard that my cute Genin passed the first part of the exams."

"Sasuke likes a girl, Naruto knows who it is, and he just convinced Sasuke to get a tattoo with him!" Sakura couldn't hold it in. This was too much all at once. She had to yell at someone, so why not Kakashi.

Kakashi stared blankly at his team. "Like team bonding? That's nice."

Sakura wanted to cry. Even he was on board!? And he completely ignored the part about Sasuke liking a girl!

 **"Master Naruto wishes to let you know that you are welcome to come Kakashi."**

"Sure. A team tattoo sounds fun. What are we getting?"

That is how Sakura found herself in a tattoo parlor, surrounded by her team discussing cool and weird things to permanently ink on their bodies.

Ino would never let her live it down.

* * *

 **Jutsu List:**

 **Kage Bunshin -** Shadow Clone

 **Fokkusu Ken -** Fox Fist


	9. Forest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... I got nothing... read the story... please...**

 **AN:** Welcome back! Since I cant please everyone, I did what I felt was the median as far as your opinions on changes go. I hope anyone who is disappointed with the changes will continue to read on. If you do leave the story, I appreciate the support you gave. Enjoy the extra long chapter!

 **Reign of Sorrow -** I have something planned. You'll get a hint in this chapter. Let me know if you spot it.

 **Silvermane1 -** Your wish is my command. You only have two left now. :)

* * *

 **Chapter 9:** Forest

"Can I just pretend I got one?" Sakura was watching as the artist was finishing on Naruto's. Sasuke and Kakashi were already done, sitting to the side. Naruto glared at her.

 **"Master Naruto says either it is done here, or he will have me hold you down and he will do it himself. It may take a while, but he will get it done."**

That didn't sit well with Sakura. Better a professional then an angry Naruto. She was glad she convinced them to just get an intricate number seven, rather than all of their names.

"All done. Miss if you're ready then please sit down." Naruto stood up and went to sit with Kakashi and Sasuke. She gave a fearful glance to Ritsuko. The fox bared her teeth in amusement as Sakura took a seat. "Where do you want it?"

She turned to Naruto, pleading with her eyes. He just smiled and waved. Sakura sighed in defeat. She remembered Ino talking about girls in a magazine before. She said that their tattoos made them 'sexier' or something like that. Most had one or two on their hips so maybe she she just put it there.

"My hip."

"Okay, I'll need you to pull your shorts down then." Sakura stared at the man, mortified. He sighed. "I'm not a pervert, but I can't tattoo through clothing. You don't have to take them off, but they need to be pulled down a bit at least."

That made her feel a bit better, but she still felt violated. She reluctantly pulled them down only as far as needed. She squeezed her eyes closed, waiting for the pain to come.

"Ow!" She held herself from jerking in reflex to the jab. The man signed. This one would take a while. "Why does it hurt that much?"

"I am repeatedly stabbing you with a needle. It will hurt." She bit back another cry, waiting for it to be done. Ritsuko's smile never left.

* * *

Sasuke got his on his neck, Kakashi got it on his lower back, Naruto's was on his shoulder opposite his fox summoning one.

Naruto looked proud of himself, Sasuke was fighting a smile, Kakashi was reading, and Sakura winced in pain.

"I can't believe I just got a tattoo." She grumbled at Naruto. "I'm blaming you for any repercussions that come from this."

Naruto just shrugged and continued on with his proud look. Sasuke lightly cleared his throat to get Naruto's attention.

"You said you will help me..." He was obviously holding back a smile. "Can we do that now?" Naruto nodded.

Sakura was angry that she wasn't invited, but she would know about it by tomorrow. All it would take is a little prodding.

* * *

Sakura was stumped. She recruited Ino to help her find out who this mysterious girl that Sasuke liked was. They searched for hours and asked several people about it, but no one knew about the last Uchiha having a crush.

Waiting for Sasuke to show up the next day at training ground 44 was even worse. Naruto wouldn't, and couldn't, say anything without Sasuke's approval. Not that Sakura cared, but she was seriously wondering when the two of them became as close as they are. It's like one day they just stopped fighting and became best friends.

"When is Sasuke going to get here?" She murmured to herself. She wanted to know, so she was just going to ask. Hopefully he would say something, anything about who it was.

 **"Sakura."**

Sakura jumped at the fox's voice. She never really got over her slight fear of Ritsuko. "Yeah?" She turned to see a white fox and a bashful looking blonde.

 **"Before I say what I plan on saying, I must ask you to keep this to yourself. It is not necessarily life or death, but this is what my Master's wishes."**

"Sure..." Sakura was kind of confused, but decided against saying no. Maybe she could learn something from the blond about Sasuke's new crush.

 **"Master Naruto would like to ask your opinion on places for a date. I do not know enough about human customs to give an accurate assessment of locations."**

"Date?" Sakura's eyebrows shot up quickly. "Oh! You mean like taking a girl out date?"

 **"Correct."**

"I... I don't know. You should ask Ino, she would know better than I would." Ritsuko raised her brow on one side.

 **"I was under the impression that you knew things like this since you are female."**

"Well so are you!"

 **"I am. However, Master Naruto did not like my ideas of courtship. With foxes it is simple. Males fight over a female and the winner beds with the female they won."**

Sakura tried to ignore what was just said, but she couldn't. That was an... interesting, way of dating. She tried to shake it from her mind. "Where is Sasuke at?"

 **"He is on his way. He needed his beauty sleep."**

As though by magic, Sasuke came walking into the clearing before the training grounds. "Sasuke!" The Uchiha growled at Sakura. She stopped her advances and stared. Did he just growl?

"Naruto." He tossed a small bundle to the blonde. "I got them. You owe me a lot of ryo now. They weren't cheap."

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and undid the bundle. Inside were two knives, both about sixteen inches long. The blades were ten inches in length, matte black and thin. They edges were both sharpened to a point, giving them a dagger like appearance. The handles were metal, wrapped in a blue leather grip. Two leather holsters were present as well, both a deep blue color.

Naruto grinned, obviously happy with his new weapons. He strapped one holster to his left thigh and the other to his right.

"Sasuke? Can I ask you something?" Sakura flinched at the growl he gave off once again. "Who is the girl you like?" Sasuke seemed to grow depressed, his head hung slightly.

 **"He was shot down for being, and I quote, 'an arrogant ass who only cares about restoring the Uchiha Clan, so he can go politely sit on a dick.' I found it humorous."**

Sasuke was embarrassed, but Sakura was confused. Who would turn down Sasuke? She thought what the girl said was funny as well, but she would never admit to it.

"So who was it?"

 **"A recent friend of Naruto's. Do you know of the Inuzuka?"**

Sakura's mouth fell open? "You like Tsume?" Sasuke liked Kiba's mom!? What the hell!?

 **"No. He has a crush on Hana, Tsume's daughter and Kiba's older sister. I believe he was in your class."**

Sakura was twitching. "Since when?"

 **"I believe Sasuke's exact words were, 'I saw her attending to a stray cat one time and I thought her face markings were hot.' He told her that, but as you can see, it didn't work out so well."**

"Since when were you friends with Hana?" Sasuke cit off Sakura's rant before it could go any further. "You barely talk to Kiba and I doubt you know Tsume well enough to be friendly towards her daughter."

 **"Last night while everyone was asleep, Master Naruto went to the Hokage about a new found problem he has. The Hokage pointed him in the Inuzuka's direction. After explaining, both Tsume and Hana helped him fix it. Tsume was very sweet and took a liking to my Master."**

Before Naruto's comrade's could question him about his problem, a familiar, and very scary, voice boomed out across the clearing.

"It's 9am brats! Time for the second part of the Chunin Exams!" Anko eyed the crowd deviously. "Seems you all made it. Now I will explain the rules. There are none." Most of the Genin gave her a confused look. "Anything goes for this part, including killing. Each team will be given a scroll, either heaven or earth. Once inside the training grounds you mist make your way to the tower in the center. To pass you need both a heaven and earth scroll, as well as all three teammates alive. If you want to forfeit, now is the time to do it. Once inside, you have five days to reach the tower and you will not be let out until the five days have passed."

She beckoned for a Chunin on standby to start passing out forms. "These are the wavers you must sign in order to compete. They state that Konoha is not responsible for your death if you do die during this part. Once they are signed, you may make your way to the tent over there and exchange your wavers for a scroll and gate number. Go wait by your gate, we will begin in ten minutes."

Anko was surprised that all of the Genin signed the forms, but she didn't care one way or another. Naruto and company made their way to gate 13 after collecting their heaven scroll.

 **"I smell... danger. Be on your guard, there is something dangerous lurking here."**

The three nodded and waited for the signal to begin. A bang was heard and gate 13 opened. They sprinted into the wilderness, ready for what they were to face... or so they thought.

 **\- Flashback -**

 **"Master Naruto, you must be calm. That is the only way you will ever be able to master the chakra my lord has given you."**

 _I am trying my hardest Ritsuko._

 **"That is why you are failing. You think of this energy as a faucet. You believe you may turn it off or on at will, but that is not the case. It is like a river that runs through your veins, it cannot be stopped, but with enough guidance can be changed. Direct the flow, but do not stem it or you will create a dam that will inevitably burst and eventually kill you."**

Naruto took a deep breath and calmed himself. Direct, but don't stem. He let the malicious chakra fill his body. It made him cringe in pain. Instead of forcing it to mold, he let it mold itself, flowing through him alongside his normal chakra. The pain slowly faded and he found himself smiling at what he accomplished.

 _Thank you Ritsuko._

 **"Kit, we must speak."**

Kyuubi's voice echoed in Naruto's mind. The blonde frowned. He was only a week away from completing the training he needed for the Chunin Exams. He didn't need distractions.

 _What is it?_

 **"I don't quite understand it myself, but it might relate to my chakra being allowed to roam free for so long. I remember what happened the day I attacked. It was foolish of me to forget, but that damnable Uchiha must have messed with my memories."**

 _What do you mean? What happened?_

 **"I must have had memories transferred to me from him, there is no other explanation."**

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

 _I don't understand what Sasuke did, but I'll hit him for you if you want._

 **"No it wasn't him... I remember being sealed inside a woman. She gave birth to a son and was left weakened, allowing my prison to weaken as well. The Uchiha forced me out and controlled me with the Sharingan. I was forced to attack your village and do his bidding. I fought the Fourth Hokage and then I was sealed... inside of the woman's son."**

The revelation hit Naruto like a bolt of lightning, shocking him to his core.

 _My... my mom was a Jinchuriki?_

 **"Yes... but that is not all. The Fourth Hokage, he... he was her mate."**

 **\- Present Day -**

"Naruto!" The blonde shook himself out of his stupor, staring at the person the voice belonged to. He smiled weakly at his pink haired teammate. Now was not the time to daydream, especially about that day. Although it was probably his fault for getting upgraded in the Bingo Book for yelling it out loud after Kyuubi's story.

"Finally! We've been trying to get your attention for ten minutes now. Ritsuko said to leave you alone, but we have to move now. Sasuke senses other ninja approaching. Lucky for us, they don't seem to be quick."

 **"Master Naruto was in deep thought. You shouldn't have distracted him."**

"Whatever. We have been camped here for a few hours, we should start searching for an earth scroll immediately. The earlier we get to the tower, the more rest we can have." Naruto nodded in agreement and dragged himself off of the ground.

 **"They are here."**

Three Iwa Genin appeared quickly from behind a large tree, spreading out slowly, grinning at their enemies.

"Lucky us, we found a bunch of Konoha scum to mop the floor with." Genin #1 smirked at his teammates declaration. Genin #3 spit at team 7.

"Fucking Leaf. All of you are trash."

Naruto sighed and motioned for Sasuke to pass over the scroll. He frowned in confusion, but did so anyway. Their faces brightened slightly.

"Just what we need too." Genin #2 flashed an earth scroll at the Leaf Genin. "Hand it over and we won't kill you."

 **"Fight for it. I will watch over your scrolls while you do. Last team standing wins."**

"Like hell we will! You'll just take them and run. Do you think we're that stupid?"

 **"If we win, I keep the scrolls. If we lose, we won't be able to make it before time is up. We will be weakened enough that you could take them by force if we didn't hand them over. It's a win-win."**

"Fine, but if we win, we also want the pink haired one. We would like to... relax, before this part of the exam is over." Genin #2 chuckled and threw the scroll towards Ritsuko. Before it his the ground, five of the Genin were suddenly on their knees, the air saturated with enough chakra to drown a village and enough malevolence to make the Hokage wet his robes.

 _They won't lay a hand on Sakura... Not... One... Single... Finger!_

Naruto burst into a red ball of chakra, crackling and hissing at the environment. When the excess light finally faded, they could all see the blonde.

His pupils were slit, nails longer like claws, sharp and ready to tear. His canines had grown slightly in length and his whisker marks were more pronounced, giving him a more feral look.

The Iwa Genin were crawling backwards, trying to escape the changed boy. Sasuke's eyes were wide and Sakura's hand covered her mouth. They were both thinking the same thing. This was the chakra they felt during training.

Naruto flew through handseals like lightning.

 _Futon: Eanidoru!_

The air around the blonde compressed into sharp veins, then lashed forward with impressive speed towards Genin #1. The Genin was too paralyzed with fear to even dodge. The needles hit him, drilling small holes all over his body. His teammates came to their senses, somewhat, and cried out at their fallen comrade.

 _Futon: Taishoku no ha!_

Naruto began to spin his wrist around quickly, forming a small ring of condensed wind chakra. The ring grew to three feet in diameter before he let it fly at Genin #3. This Genin didn't fair any better. He tried to love out of its path, but stumbled. Instead of behind sliced in two, his right leg was cut off at the knee. He screamed in pain as he fell, clutching at his now bloody stump.

Naruto approached the last Genin swiftly. He raised a hand to his head and smiled. The Iwa Genin tried to plead for his life.

"Just take the scroll! Please, my team is dead and I can't beat you! Please don't kill me! I don't want to- AHHHHH!" Naruto pressed his hand into the Iwa ninja's forehead, pumping the Kyuubi's chakra through his system. After a fee agonizing seconds, Genin #3 fell silent. Naruto pulled away and looked back at his teammates.

Both pairs of eyes were wide open, Sasuke's in shock, Sakura's in fear. The blonde walked calmly to Sakura and gently placed his hands on her shoulders. He gave her a reassuring smile, warming the pink haired ninja's heart. He just wanted to protect his team. He did all of this for me.

Naruto nodded to Sasuke, letting him watch over the other two. After a few deep breaths, he calmly walked around the nearest tree. A second later, vomit could be heard splattering against the trunk.

Neither Sasuke nor Sakura could really blame him though. To witness what just happened made their stomachs turn. To actually be the ones doing it?

It took a few moments, then finally the vomiting stopped. A thump followed. This raised concern in the blonde's teammates, but before they could do anything, Ritsuko halted them.

 **"Master Naruto is my responsibility, I will fetch him in a moment. He simply passed out from exhaustion, a surprising feat considering how much natural chakra he has. I suggest we stay here tonight as well. We can leave in the morning."**

Concern for Naruto was present, but neither disagreed with Ritsuko. They could use some rest after this, even if they did nothing

* * *

Naruto awoke to the sound of an angel.

"Naruto!" Okay, not an angel.

"NARUTO!" He opened his eyes slowly and saw his teammates and Ritsuko hovering over him. "Oh thank Kami, we thought you'd never wake up. You've been unconscious for almost a day. We were getting worried."

The blonde sat up and rubbed his eyes. Was he really out a whole day? The memories of what happened came flooding back to him, making him nauseous again.

"What happened to you Naruto? You look... different." Sakura stared in concern at Naruto. "You gan tell us. We are your teammates, which means we will be here for you no matter what."

 **"Perhaps they can be told now Master. They have already seen your physical changes and will find out sooner or later."**

Naruto nodded hesitantly, letting Ritsuko explain what happened.

 **"It happened during the last month of our training for the Chunin Exams. Master Naruto has... a second chakra type in his body. This type of chakra was used for extended periods of time, allowing it to physically alter his body."**

Sasuke furrowed his brows. "So why does it feel so... evil. It isn't natural is it?"

 **"Correct. The chakra comes from my lord."**

"Are you going to tell us who that is, or are we going to be left out of that secret still?"

 **"It shouldn't be too hard to figure out. I am a fox. Who is the greatest of all foxes?"**

Both Sasuke and Sakura frowned in confusion before it hit them.

"...Kyuubi..."

 **"Once again you are correct. When the Fourth Hokage fought against my lord almost fourteen years ago, he did not kill him. My lord was sealed inside of a newborn boy, with hopes that the boy would keep my lord from walking free. That boy was Master Naruto."**

Sakura frowned. "Who would willingly give up their own child for that though? I know that Naruto was an orphan, but if he was just born, his parents were alive then."

 **"The Fourth Hokage... he was an honorable man. He would never have asked someone to give up their child. He gave up his own child for the village."**

The two slowly turned towards Naruto. "You are the Fourth Hokage's son?" Sasuke watched as Naruto nodded slowly. "Wow."

Sakura wasn't much better. The man who single handedly helped win the war against Iwa and was undoubtedly the greatest Hokage of all time had a son. That boy was on her team.

 **"We should get moving. You may question Master Naruto once we reach the tower. We only have two days left now."**

Team 7 slowly got to it's feet, preparing for the trek to the tower. They left their temporary camp, unaware of a lone ninja following them.

"Kukuku. Things are sure turning out to be interesting."

* * *

Speeding through the trees, Team 7 was in deep thought.

Sakura was mad at Naruto for hiding something so important from her and Sasuke, but she could understand why he did. If word got out about him holding the Kyuubi inside of him, there could be a huge problem.

Sasuke was interested in what else the blonde could do. He used two new techniques that he had never seen before and something told him that wasn't all the blonde could do.

Naruto felt happy that he had finally told someone, though it wasn't really voluntary. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He could breathe easier now.

"Kukuku. Sasuke where are you going?" The group stopped on a branch and took up a defensive position. "I would just like to talk, no need for violence.

A figure soon dropped to a nearby branch. It was a shady looking Grass ninja.

"I don't know you. Leave or we will kill you where you stand." The ninja grinned unervingly.

"You can't kill me Sasuke. I am here to offer you power. Power to beat the one you hate most." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the declaration.

"You know nothing. Leave now!"

The ninja sighed. "Oh Sasuke. I'll have to whip the disobedience out of you." The ninja reached for her face and began to tear it off. With the old one gone, the three Genin could see a sickly pale man before them, grinning like a snake.

"I am Orochimaru. Perhaps you have heard of me?" The three widened their eyes in fear. The second most wanted missing-nin from Konoha was right there in front of them! "Now then Sasuke, let's see if you are worth my time."

Orochimaru disappeared in a flash. The three drew closer to each other, eyes darting around for any sign of their S-ranked enemy.

Naruto drew his knives, Sasuke and Sakura drew a pair of kunai. Sasuke caught a glimpse of movement to their right and threw his kunai, hitting the trunk of the tree.

"Very good."

The voice echoed around the forest, sending shivers down the spines of the Genin. Naruto sheathed one knife and began handsigns.

 _Futon: Maze no Bakudan_

Naruto's teammates applied chakra to their feet to hold themselves in place as they felt the air pressure change drastically. A sudden burst of wind blew outwards, violently tearing off many leaves from surrounding trees.

As they fluttered to the ground, some seemed to shoot out, like they were hitting another strong wind current.

 **"There!"**

"Katon: Gokakyu!" Sasuke blew a large fireball in the direction of the misplaced leaves. It roared through them, unhindered, exploding against a tree trunk, scorching it badly.

"That was close Sasuke. You almost got me, kukuku." Orochimaru appeared before the three. His stare froze them in place. It was just like the feeling of Kyuubi's chakra, malevolent and wild. He performed a few handsigns.

"Now, here's a parting present from me." His neck extended, rapidly approaching the Uchiha and sinking his fangs into his neck. Sasuke cried out in pain as Orochimaru withdrew.

"I'll be seeing you Sasuke. Kukuku." The snake man vanished in a flash, releasing the others from how paralyzing gaze.

"Sasuke!" Sakura grabbed his arms as he slumped down on the branch.

 **"Master Naruto grab Sasuke. Sakura follow closely. We must make it to the tower quickly."**

The two complied without complaint, swiftly running towards the tower.

* * *

They entered without hindrance, quickly laying Sasuke down. Sakura caught sight of a sign in the small room they were in and deciphered its meaning quickly. She took the scrolls from Ritsuko and opened them both. A small puff of smoke later, Kakashi stood in front of them.

"Well done. I'm glad you-"

 **"No time Kakashi. You must tend to Sasuke. We met Orochimaru and he bit the Uchiha. He has been writhing in pain ever since."**

Kakashi took one glance at Sasuke before sweeping him into his arms. "I'll deal with this. Upstairs you may rest until the five days are up." Kakashi left via Shunshin, leaving the two exhausted Genin and a peeved fox.

 **"I suggest you get some rest. You will need it for the next part of the exam. Master Naruto, you should reapply your henge in case we meet any others."**

Naruto couldn't complain about that. After all of the ordeals they dealt with in the forest, the only thing he wanted to do was sleep for a week. After reapplying the henge, both he and Sakura made their way up the stairs, leading them into a small lounge area. There were doors leading away from the rooms, marked with different village symbols. No one you was present in the lounge, so they went to the Konoha room.

Inside they found three people. They were leaf ninja based on their attire, but they seemed to be a year or two older then they were.

"It seems another Konoha team made it." The only girl of the bunch waved to them. "I don't think I've net you before. I'm Tenten."

Sakura smiled lightly. "I'm Sakura and this is Naruto."

"Yosh!" The boy in green spandex jumped in front of Sakura, scaring her. "Most beautiful Sakura, will you go out with me?" Sakura was sputtering in confusion. Naruto smirked and walked towards the opposite side of the room, leaving Sakura to deal with the new boy herself.

"I don't even know who you are."

"Yosh! I am Rock Lee! Now will you go out with me beautiful Sakura?"

"Lee." The now named Lee turned to face Tenten. "Maybe you should wait and get to know her first."

"You are right Tenten! I must show her how youthful I am before she will accept my offer! I shall do 2,000 pushups for you without stopping! If I can not do that. I will run around Konoha twice on my hands, if I can not do that, I-"

"Lee that's enough." Tenten lightly reprimanded her teammate. "Let's wait until the exams are over first." She turned to Sakura. "I'm sorry."

"No it's fine." Sakura eyed the weird boy out of the corner of her eye. "Who is your third teammate?"

"Oh that's Neji. He doesn't talk much, don't take it personally."

"I deal with that all the time. Naruto can't talk and Sasuke is a recluse so it's fine."

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Where is Sasuke? Shouldn't he be here since you passed?"

"He... he got injured. Kakashi-sensei is taking care of him." Tenten nodded, apparently satisfied with the answer. She turned to Naruto.

"So you can't talk? Why is that?"

 **"He was betrayed."**

Tenten jumped at the voice, but her eyes widened when she saw who it belonged to. "You can talk!?"

 **"Yes. I am Ritsuko, attendant to Master Naruto."**

"What do you mean he was betrayed?"

 **"During Master Naruto's time at the academy, a group of Konoha ninja attacked him. That event led to him becoming mute."**

Tenten stated in disbelief. Neji seemed to be interested in that statement and turned slightly to join the conversation. Lee was appalled.

"Naruto was attacked by our own ninja? That is very unyouthful." Neji nodded at Naruto, acknowledging his hardship.

Tenten caught a glimpse of the handles of Naruto's thighs and smiled. "May I look at your weapons Naruto?" He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I'm a bit of a nut for weapons. My dad runs a shop and I am a weapon user myself." Naruto nodded and unsheathed one of his knives, tossing it to her.

She examined it with a trained eye and gave it a few test swings and thrusts. She smiled once again and tossed it back. "It is a beautiful knife. I hope they work well for you." Naruto grinned and sheathed his blade. He stretched out before laying down on one of the beds available, ready for sleep.

 **"Master Naruto, I must leave for a while. I will be back in time for the next part of your exam."**

Ritsuko bowed her head and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

 **Jutsu List:**

 **Futon: Eanidoru -** Wind Technique: Air Needle

 **Futon: Taishoku no ha -** Wind Technique: Blade of Severance

 **Futon: Maze no Bakudan -** Wind Technique: Wind Bomb

 **Shunshin -** Body Flicker Technique


	10. Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Like I haven't said this enough.**

 **AN:** Hey all. Sorry this chapter is like really late. No excuses really, just life is hectic and all that jazz. I'll try and start my updates back up but no promises.

I hope you enjoy the chapter, even though I despised writing it. Stupid Exams...

 **Lightningblade49 -** Good question. I have an answer for that problem. You just wait and see.

 **xxTerror33xx -** I appreciate the criticism. I'll try and do better to correct that from now on.

 **Silvermane1 -** Do you mean join as in 'get together' or someone he helps to join the village like Haku and Zabuza? Seeing as how she is an Uzumaki, I planned on an altercation at some point, but I never really gave it much thought since it a ways off in my story.

* * *

 **Chapter 10:** Surprise

The following day passed quickly. Without Ritsuko to talk to, Naruto felt like being alone. He spent the day meditating, ignoring the loud proclamations from Lee. It was very rare he had any time to relax, he would enjoy it while he could.

Sakura tried to talk with him, but after a few minutes of being ignored, she left him alone. Keeping Lee away was taking up most of her time, something she didn't enjoy. It was endearing that he was trying so hard to get a date out of her, but she literally met him yesterday.

Eventually time was called on the exams. Several teams made it through, but almost half didn't. It came as a shock to Naruto that so many didn't make the deadline.

The remaining Genin were called to an underground training area where the Hokage and the Jounin instructors waited. To Naruto's surprise, Zabuza sGeninin the center of the room, newly adorned Leaf Hitai-ate. Naruto got a glimpse of Sasuke as they were walking in, paler than normal, but otherwise looking well. Once the Genin were filed in, Zabuza cleared his throat.

"I am Zabuza Momochi, the proctor for the third part of the Chunin Exams. You will do what I say when I say it or I will beat you to death, got it?" His grin had just the right amount of crazy in it. Some of Genin that remembered what the silver haired kid said before the first part turned to stare in wonder at the blonde. This was the guy he beat!

After all of the Genin nodded, Zabuza continued. "Too many passed the second part so we will have a preliminary match before the final part of the exam. Anyone who wants to leave better do it now."

The silver haired kid from the first portion raised his hand and left after being dismissed. "Anyone else? Good. Watch the board, it will show us our first fight." Zabuza thumbed over his shoulder at the giant board as it started flashing through names. When it stopped, Zabuza called out.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Yoroi Akado please stay, the rest of you head up to the balcony and wait your turn." The rest of the Genin slowly made their way up towards balcony. Naruto walked up to Zabuza. The swordman grinned.

"Hey kid, glad to see you made it through. Haku's up there with the Hokage. She wanted to watch you fight and the old man said it was okay." Naruto smiled and nodded then left for the balcony. He saw Haku and his grin got even bigger.

"Naruto!" Haku called out in joy, walking over to the blonde before wrapping him in a hug. "I'm so glad you made it to the final round." She pulled away and smiled. Naruto tapped the hitai-ate on her forehead and smirked.

"Hey! I'm a Chunin so I outrank you mister!" Naruto rolled his eyes and just smiled.

 **"You better not make her mad Master Naruto."**

Naruto peered around Haku and saw Ritsuko trotting over. He almost did a double take when he saw her. She was a good foot taller then when he last saw her. The blue on her paws now extended up to the middle of her legs. Her ears color now bled into the top of her head, a strip of it running down her snout. The tips of her tail were faintly colored blue as well. All four of them.

Naruto's mouth fell open.

 **"My lord has granted me yet another tail. I am very pleased myself. It usually takes a century to reach four tail status, but I have reached it in only fifty years."**

Naruto's jaw dropped even more.

 **"Fifty may be old for you humans, but for a fox under my lords rule it is but a sliver of our total life span."**

 _Well I am happy for you._

 **"Thank you Master. Shiki was jealous that I made four tails before he did, but it can't be helped. Since reaching this state, I have also discovered my elemental affinity.**

 _You have an elemental affinity now?_

 **"Correct. I am a water user."**

 _Don't you hate water?_

 **"I did. Now I have a fondness for it. I believe that the match is starting now, we can discuss this later."**

Naruto turned back to the fighters as Zabuza was giving the signal to begin.

Sasuke charged the larger boy, kunai in hand. He attempted a jab, but Yoroi dodged with surprising agility. Sasuke launched once again, but found himself trapped by Yoroi's arms. His chakra slowly left him.

"My ability allows me to absorb your chakra. You will pass out soon enough."

Sasuke growled and tried to pull his way free, but Yoroi was stronger. Sasuke pulled one of his legs up and threw his leg back. It connected with Yoroi's leg with a sickening crack. He yelled out and loosened his grip slightly, but it was enough. Sasuke wiggled and arm free and pishe the boy off.

"Katon: Gokakyu!" Sasuke shot the ball of fire at Yoroi. The boy stumbled out of the way, but burned his back and fell forward. Sasuke charged with a kunai and held it to the downed boy's neck.

"Winner is Sasuke Uchiha." Zabuza ushered over the medics as Sasuke took his place on the balcony.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned to see Ino walking over to him. He raised an eyebrow. Since when did Ino talk to him?

 **"What do you want with Master Naruto?"**

Ritsuko sat defensively in front of Naruto, making Ino sweat a bit. Haku glared at the girl.

"I heard that you fought the Jounin down there while he was a missing-nin and won."

 **"Technically that is true."**

"Wow, you must be really strong. After this do you want to go out on a date?" Haku was fuming. Naruto tried his beat to not roll his eyes and Ritsuko growled lightly.

 **"The day you become a serious ninja is the day that Master Naruto will date you. You are just a little girl trying to play ninja. You focus on boys and your nails rather than train and become stronger. Your presence offends me, leave before I make you leave."**

Ino gasped at the fox's statement.

"Shino Aburame and Zaku Abumi get down here." While the two Genin made their way to the floor, Ino glared at the three and stomped away.

 _Well that was weird._

 **"Forget about her for now. Focus on the fights, you may face any of them in the finals if you make it through."**

Naruto nodded and stared down at the pair.

"Begin." Zabuza moved away from the two fighters. Shino sent a ball of bugs flying at Zaku. Zaku smirked and raised an arm a pointed it at the bugs. He fired a blast of something that made the bugs scatter. Naruto raised an eyebrow and glanced at Ritsuko for an answer.

 **"It was sound. That would explain the headband."**

Naruto nodded and turned back to the match. Shino was stoic as he sent forth a slightly larger wave of bugs. Zaku frowned and shot them down as well.

"You can't beat me bug freak. Give up before I kill you." Shino raised an eyebrow and pointed behind Zaku. He turned to see a mass of bugs, laying all around him on the floor. Zaku raised his other arm.

"I can just blow you both away now." He began his Jutsu and nothing happened. His arms began to hurt. "What happened?"

"Before the match started I sent out my bugs to hide on your body. When you used your Jutsu the first time, they crawled inside your hands and plugged the holes."

Zaku's face contorted in pain. The pressure was building, and before long, they burst. Zaku roared in pain. The medic rushed to take him away.

"Winner is Shino Aburame." Some applause came from the Konoha crowd. Shino walked quietly back up to the balcony, standing with his team. Everyone stared as the board began rolling through names once again.

"Kankuro of the Desert and Misumi Tsurugi get down here."

The sand ninja Naruto met earlier and an unknown ninja jumped down to the field.

"Begin."

 **"Master Naruto."**

The blonde drew his head away from the fight and faced Ritsuko.

 _Yes?_

 **"I spoke with the Hokage. We agreed upon a few things, so expect some changes after the Prelims."**

 _What do you mean?_

 **"Just wait for the announcement. I believe you will find life in the village better after today."**

Before Naruto could ask exactly what Ritsuko meant by that, he heard a sickening crack from below. He turned to see Kankuro, grasping what he assumed to be a puppet, standing over the body of Misumi.

"Winner is Kankuro of the Desert." As Kankuro made his way back to his teammates, Naruto caught eyes with the Hokage. They spelled regret and anticipation. The blonde looked to the board as it cycled through names once more.

When he discovered who his parents were, he got angry. Not only at his father for doing what he did, but at the old man for hiding it. He knew the old man shouldn't be blamed, but the blonde couldn't help himself. All this time he grew up without any scrap of knowledge about who his parents were. He grew up in squalor, barely living day to day, and he was actually the son to one of the most famous ninja to ever live.

""Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno get down here now." Zabuza drawled on. This job was boring. He'd much rather be training of something, but the Hokage said it would promote trust and crap.

Naruto raised a brow at the pairing. This would be interesting to see.

"Naruto, let's make a bet." Ino stood next to him. "If I win this fight, you give up on Sakura and become my boyfriend."

 **"If you lose, Master Naruto wants you to stop chasing Sasuke."**

Sasuke silently thanked Naruto for dealing with one of his fan girls. Ino smiled widely. "Deal!" She skipped down the stairs to meet Sakura in the center of the room.

"Begin."

"Naruto?" The blonde leaned towards Sasuke. "You know that Sakura can kick Ino's ass now, right? Especially after our training trip."

 **"I believe that was the point Sasuke."**

Sasuke smirked at the fox. Nice.

Ino started out making three clones and charging Sakura. Sakura took a deep breath and steadied herself. A clone lunged with a kunai, aiming at Sakura's stomach. Sakura gracefully sidestepped, swinging her leg to kick the clone in the back of the gead., dispelling it. The real Ino stopped in shock as Sakura systematically destroys her other two clones, not taking a single hit.

"H-how did you do that!?"

"Easy." Sakura smirked. "I'm a ninja." Ino growled and threw her kunai, preparing her mind transfer jutsu. Sakura jumped over the kunai and began her own hahesigns, finishing just before Ino.

Sakura whispered. "Hirano Etsuran Baningu." Her chakra seeped into Ino's nervous system. Ino suddenly stopped her Jutsu handsigns and looked around in a panic.

"What? How did I get here?" She began to sweat profusely. "Help! Help me!"

Sakura walked over and held a kunai to Ino's neck.

"Winner is Sakura Haruno." Sakura smiled happily and quickly dispelled the genjutsu. Ino blinked rapidly and looked around herself.

"I win Ino." Ino's jaw dropped, but she grit her teeth and accepted that. They both walked back to the balcony.

 **"Remember Ino, no more Sasuke."**

She jumped slightly at the voice of the fox, but started to complain about how unfair the bet was. Ritsuko growled which shut Ino up. Naruto grinned and turned to face the board.

"Temari of the Sand and Tenten get dow- you know what? If I'm going to do this any longer I'm going to do it my own way. Get your asses down here now Genin!" The Hokage raised an eyebrow at Zabuza's outburst but chuckled. The Prelims could always use a twist.

The two girls quickly flew down to their starting posts, not wanting to irritate the former missing-nin further. "From now on, you will make these fights interesting. I'm bored." He growled a bit to make his point clear. "Now begin!"

It took the girls all of three seconds to realize that the fight had started before Tenten made the first move. She jumped high into the air, unfurling one of her scrolls, being her rotation. A series of shuriken and kunai rained down towards Temari.

Temari flicked the battle fan in her back open, calling forth her chakra and blowing the weapons aside. Tenten silently cursed at the wind user. Before she landed, Temari fired another wind attack at Tenten, throwing her high into the air, smashing against the ceiling. Her decent was swift, landing directly Temari's now closed battle fan.

Lee jumped out into the arena, reaching for Tenten's battered form. A streak of white shot past him, stopping underneath of Tenten. She thumped softly onto the back of the fox. Lee looked surprised, as did many of the spectators. Ritsuko growled at Temari, shocking the girl slightly.

 **"You are an honorless beast. She gave her best and you treated her like dirt. Pray that we will not face each other in the finals."**

The fox kept up her growl as the medics began to rush towards the injured combatant.

"Winner is Temar-"

"Yosh! That was a most youthful speech Lady Ritsuko! Your flames of youth burn brightly!" Lee could not hold in his delight an longer, interrupting the Jounin. Zabuza, for one, was stunned. What exactly was that thing in the green and why was it shouting about youth?

"...Temari of the Sand." He shook his head and cleared it for the next fight. He could deal with the green suited... thing... later. The board flashed through the remaining names.

"Shikamaru Nara and Kin Tsuchi." The two fighters slowly made their way to the arena.

"Begin." Kin threw a kunai and Shikamaru, which he dodged. She threw several shuriken at him. Shikamaru jumped out of the way, surprising several of the ninja present that he could move that fast.

Kin prepared the next wave of weapons as Shikamaru began hand signs. When he finished, his shadow shot forward, connecting to Kin's shadow. She froze as Shikamaru stood up.

"Kagemane." Shikamaru smirked as he walked away from Kin, she stepped back in time with him. "If my shadow connects with yours, all of your movements copy mine exactly, until I run out of chakra or I release the Jutsu." He took a few more steps back. "You should give up."

"Like hell I will." Kin spat at Shikamaru.

He sighed. "Well this will hurt you more than it will hurt me." Before Kin could ask what he meant, he threw himself backwards, holding himself up with his hands. Kin smacked her head against the wall behind her, passing out.

"Winner is Shikamaru Nara." Konoha clapped for Shikamaru and his interesting win.

As the board spun, Shikamaru made his way to the balcony.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Naruto Uzumaki come on."

Naruto made his way down the stairs, Kiba following closely behind. All eyes were on the blonde and his fox. The boy was the enigma of the generation. Before he graduated, he was the dead last, the one you expected nothing good from. Now he has a summoning contract and is in the Bingo Book. He was certainly the one to be careful of here.

The two took their positions, companions beside them.

"Begin." Zabuza steppes back, knowing that Naruto can be destructive.

"Don't make it too easy for me Naruto." Kiba dropped to all fours, beginning his first technique.

Naruto disappeared in a flash of speed, kicking Akamaru off of Kiba's back.

"Akamaru!" Kiba cried out to his companion as he hit the wall. He turned back to Naruto ready to attack. Ritsuko traded places with Naruto quickly after the attack.

 **"Suiton: Suiryu!"**

A jet of water shot forward from Ritsuko's mouth, forcing Kiba back from its pressure. Naruto began hind signs while Ritsuko had Kiba busy.

 _Futon: Omoi Kaze._

A fierce gust of wind blew forth, pushing down on Kiba, forcing him to kneel. The blonde drew his blades and rushed forth. Kiba soon found himself drenched with a knife at his neck and at his chest.

Kiba formed a small grin. "I forfeit." Naruto returned the grin and offered a hand to Kiba. Once on his feet Kiba and Naruto began their walk back to the balcony.

"Winner is Naruto Uzumaki."

The Jounin instructors were astonished by his performance. He was quick, efficent., and had both water and wind techniques to use. Not to mention he hasn't even used his summoning contract yet. If he managed to gain another affinity, he would become an exceptional Jounin.

The board spun through the remaining names as Naruto took a seat next to Haku.

"I'm glad you won Naruto." Naruto gave her a smile and a thumbs up, agreeing with her.

"You really did a number on my student Naruto." The blonde turned slightly to see a red eyed lady staring down at him. "I'm Kiba's Jounin instructor, Yuhi Kurenai." Naruto nodded out of respect.

 **"What is it you request of Master Naruto?"**

Kurenai raised an eyebrow at the fox's slightly rude tone, but dismissed it.

"Nothing in particular, but I was curious as to how he became as fast as he is. Inuzuka's are notorious for their speed, but Naruto completely outclassed Kiba."

 **"Master Naruto undergoes a special type of training that no one else can perform. High strain is put on his body for several hours a day, followed by normal training."**

"Do you doubt other's ability as ninja's?" Kurenai was confused by the statement.

 **"No, I doubt your ability as humans. If you were to do the training Master Naruto does for one day, you would be hospitalized for several days."**

Kurenai was about to make a remark when Zabuza called down the next combatants.

"Neji Hyuuga and Hinata Hyuuga come down here." Kurenai left quickly to speak with her student, before letting her go down to the arena. She stood across from her cousin, who glared at her fiercely.

"Begin."

Hinata moved into her family's taijutsu stance. Neji just stood still, glaring at her. "Give up Hinata, you can not win. Fate has already decreed me the winner."

Hinata trembled, but tried to stand firm. "We w-won't know until the m-match is o-over."

"You are weak." Hinata flinched at the voice. "You have always been weak and will always be so. You can not beat me." He took the Juken stance. "This is your last chance to give up."

When Hinata didn't immediately forfeit, Neji took it as a sign to attack. He rushed at Hinata with speed, striking her arm. She stumbled back and vegan to straighten her pose. Neji struck again.

A few minutes went by, Neji landing blow after blow. Hinata looked tired and ready to drop. She dodged his next hit and managed to connect with his shoulder, surprising everyone, including herself.

Neji looked on in hate and lashed out once again, striking her hard enough to send her to the ground. He wmirked as Hinata lay there, but frowned when she tried to stand up.

"Why do you try so hard to go against fate?"

"I..." Hinata trembled as she got to her feet. "I don't believe in fate. If I work hard enough I can beat you." Neji growled at her defiance towards his belief. He lashed out, intent on striking her chest, when three Jounin stood in his way. Kurenai directly in front of Hinata, kunai in hand. Anko had a kunai at his throat. Kakashi had his hands together in a handsign.

"Winner by default is Neji Hyuuga."

The Jounin separated, allowing Neji to go back to the balcony and the medics to take Hinata. Everyone took a breath as the tension faded, bringing their attention back to the board.

"Rock Lee and Gaara of the Desert get down here." Lee jumped off the railing, yelling about youth, while Gaara used Shunshin to make his way to the arena.

"Begin." Lee flashed towards Gaara, jumping up and throwing his leg at him, intent on a kick to the head. When sand shot out of the gourd on his back and blocked the strike, Lee jumped back. This would be a rough fight.

* * *

Several minutes into combat, Lee was dodging the sand attacks from Gaara, trying to get a hit in edgewise. He had already removed his weights and was nearing his limit.

"Lee!" The boy turned to see his sensei grinning at him. "I give you permission to use it!"

"But Gai-sensei!"

"It is okay Lee. You need it to beat your opponent."

He steeled his face and placed his hands together, positioning himself closer to the floor with a wider stance.

"Gai you didn't..." Kakashi turned to his fellow Jounin.

"I did Kakashi."

"He will kill himself if he uses that."

Lee was currently red, screaming in what appeared to he pain. He flashed out of sight, striking Gaara in the chest before disappearing only to reappear behind Gaara and hit him once more. The room was astonished at the boys speed.

Gaara winced each time a fist or foot made contact with his body. He couldn't do anything like this.

"Now to finish this." Lee shot to the ground and aimed a kick from underneath the sand ninja. He repeatedly kicked him further into the air, slowly approaching the ceiling.

He wrapped Gaara in his wrist bandages and begun his spiral to the ground.

"Final Lotus!" The impact shook the arena and caused a crater to form in the center of it. Once the smoke cleared, Lee was kneeling, breathing erratically, next to a shrivelled husk of his opponent.

Lee, thinking he had killed his opponent, began to worry. Unknown to him, Gaara had appeared behind him.

His sand trapped Lee quickly, holding him up by his arm and leg.

"Desert Coffin." The sand crushed the appendages mercilessly, spurting blood out onto the floor. Lee pulled himself away from the sand ninja, dragging his body along the ground. The sand quickly approached the prone competitor.

Suddenly, the sand dispersed, revealing Gai with an expressionless look on his face.

"My student forfeits. He will be killed if he continues."

"Winner is Gaara of the Desert." The room was silent as the medics rushed to get Lee attention.

Naruto turned to Ritsuko.

 _He felt... familiar._

 _ **He should. He is the container for the One Tail, Shukaku. You are one in the same.**_

 _That is concerning..._

 ** _How so?_**

 _To think that I could have easily ended up the same way he did. Filled will bloodlust and a need for killing._

 _ **Yes... You are fortunate that my lord favors you.**_

 _Favors me? We don't really get along that well._

 ** _He is very lax on you as far as containers are concerned. Many others would have been driven mad by his mere presence at this point._**

 _I see... Well if he gives me my voice back, I'll take back calling him a jerk._

"Winner is Dosu Kinuta." Naruto turned back to the match that just finished, Chouji huffing slightly.

"Now will all winners please come down here." The winners of the preliminaries made their way to the floor. "Everyone draw a number. This will let us know who your opponent is in the finals." Each Genin stepped forward and free a number from the box they were presented.

"I got two.

"Nine."

"I have three."

"Ten."

"Four."

" Seven over here."

"Six."

"I am number eight."

"One."

"Number five."

Zabuza began writing names down on a small board. "The finals will be a single elimination style tournament. These are your opponents." He flipped the board to show the Genin.

 _Match 1: Neji Hyuuga vs. Dosu Kinuta_

 _Match 2: Kakuro of the Desert vs. Shino Aburame_

 _Match 3: Temari of the Desert vs. Shikamaru Nara_

 _Match 4: Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sakura Haruno_

 _Match 5: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara of the Desert_

"The finals will be held in one month. This will allow you to rest and crap. Learn some new stuff and plan for your opponent's style. That's it." Zabuza nodded to the Hokage.

The old man stood and cleared his throat. "Congratulations to all who are proceeding to the finals. Good luck to you. To our foreign competitors, you may stay in Konoha for the duration of the month or you may travel back home, whichever you prefer. Before we conclude this portion of the exam, I would like to make an announcement."

"Naruto." The Hokage turned to face the blonde. "These years have not been kind to you. I am entirely to blame for that. I wish to make it up to you. Please except this." He tossed a glistening item through the air. Naruto caught it and turned it over to show a set of keys.

He looked up in confusion. "Those are the keys to the Namikaze estate..." The jaw drop in the room was collective. "...your birthright." Silence...

"WHAT!"

* * *

 **Jutsu List:**

 **Katon: Gokakyu -** Fire Technique: Grand Fireball

 **Hirano Etsuran Baningu -** Burning Plain Viewing Technique

 **Kagemane -** Shadow Binding Technique

 **Suiton: Suiryu -** Water Technique: Water Stream

 **Futon: Omoi Kaze -** Wind Technique: Heavy Breeze

 **Shunshin -** Body Flicker Technique


	11. Moving

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Keep Calm and Spam Shadow Clones.**

 **AN:** I am sorry for the stupidly long wait again for an update. I have been without internet since a day or two after my last upload. I feel terrible.

As a way of apologizing, I will be uploading the next chapter a little later on today. I hope you decide to stay with me and the story despite my atrocious update schedule.

I also apologize if this chapter seems a bit rushed. I tried and tried, but I couldn't get it to flow right.

I do plan on giving Naruto a second affinity, so I'll leave it up to you all. Either review or PM me before chapter 13 is up. Highest votes win. If it's tied, I'll decide between the top contenders. Wind is his first affinity in case I didn't mention that before.

Without any further delay, here is chapter 11. Enjoy!

 **Guest - I should have been more clear in my writing. The outburst was from everyone else, not Naruto. He found out about his heritage during the training trip out of Konoha for the Exams.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:** Moving

Truthfully, Naruto felt twenty times better knowing that he no longer had to keep one of his secrets a secret anymore. It was like a weight was lifted off of his chest and now he could breathe easier. That night was the best sleep he had ever had.

However, when he left the Uchiha Compound that day, he felt... sickened by the way the villagers acted. Walking down the street felt like a chore. They would all stop as he passed by, bowing, and saying 'good morning Lord Namikaze'. He ignored them for the most part.

What surprised him the most was that some of the villagers would do the same thing for Ritsuko, bowing, and saying 'good morning Lady Ritsuko'. Ritsuko seemed to enjoy the attention.

The blonde was making his way to the Hokage Tower, going to see if the old man would give him a Genin Team to help him move his stuff to the Namikaze Compound.

Knocking on the door, and receiving a reply, he enter the Hokage's office. The old man smiled down at the blonde.

"Hello Naruto, what brings you by today?" Zabuza stood before the Hokage as well, grinning at Naruto.

 **"Master Naruto wishes to ask if you could assign a D-rank mission to a Genin Team."**

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow. "What mission would that be exactly?"

 **"He requires more bodies to help move his possessions. The use of Kage Bushin for such a long period of time would result in chakra exhaustion, even for him."**

"I see." The Hokage reclined back in his chair. "I believe I could do that. After this many years of being unused, I suspect in needs a thorough cleaning as well. Come back after lunch and I'll have the teams here waiting for you." Naruto nodded and turned to leave.

"Hey kid." The blonde stopped, turning back to face Zabuza. "Me and Haku can help out too. We don't have anything to do today, and I know that she will force me to come help when she finds out."

 **"Master Naruto would like to invite you to stay with him as well. There will be plenty of room and the Uchiha prefers privacy."** The Jounin nodded. Naruto, now satisfied, turned and left.

* * *

"I don't understand." Ino whined to her classmates. The Konoha Genin that participated in the exam were all together with their Jounin-sensei's. "How can he be the son of The Fourth?"

"Ino, you just have to accept that it is true. The Hokage wouldn't lie to us." Kurenai sighed. After hearing this for the fiftieth time, it was starting to get old.

"I know that it is true. He looks exactly like the Fourth. Who else could his dad be?" Tenten stated.

"I can confirm that." Kakashi spoke up from behind his book. "The Fourth was my sensei and I knew his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

The group stared at the silver haired Jounin. "The Fourth was your sensei?" Sakura asked quietly. Kakashi nodded.

"Do we have to call him Lord Namikaze now? I hear the villagers saying it all the time." Kiba asked.

"I don't t-think he would want y-you to." Hinata spoke up. "N-Naruto would w-want us to still a-act like friends t-towards him." The group sat in silence for a few moments before Shino, of all people, spoke.

"Perhaps we should assist him in his moving."

"What moving?" Chouji asked.

"Naruto would most likely be moving to the Namikaze Compound today." Neji stated. "He now owns it so there is no reason not to."

"Neji! That is a most youthful thought! We shall help Naruto move today! If I can not help, I will run around Konoha fifty times on my hands! If I can not do that, I will do 5,000 pushups!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!'

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

Everyone averted their eyes as the two men hugged. Ino coughed to get everyone focused on her.

"Maybe we should go now." The group nodded quickly and left, leaving the green spandex wearing pair alone.

* * *

Lunch was uneventful, the ramen stand empty for some unknown reason. Naruto was making his way back to the Hokage Tower when Ritsuko struck up a conversation with him.

 ** _"I know that you are worried Master Naruto. Your friends are going to prod you for information."_**

 _I know Ritsuko. I can't help it. If they found out that I held the Kyuubi... well I'm not so sure they would be inclined to be friends with me anymore._

 ** _"Why is that?"_**

 _Kyuubi nearly destroyed the village thirteen years ago. They will end up treating me the same way I was before my heritage was announced._

 ** _"Then they truly aren't your friends. I, as a humble servant of my Lord, have no right to question his actions on that day, nor can I claim what he did was right or wrong, but if your friends can't see you for who you are rather than what you contain, they are not worth your time."_**

The blonde was silent in his thoughts for a moment. Perhaps she was right.

 _I think I'll ask the old man about it._

 ** _"What do you hope to gain from that?"_**

 _Advice. If I am going to tell them, I want to know when I should. I would rather not do it at the worst time possible and lose them all because of it._

 ** _"Very well."_**

The conversation took them all the way to the Hokage's office. After a knock, Naruto entered, surprised to see his classmates and their sensei's along with Team Gai, Haku, and Zabuza.

"Naruto, I have your help ready."

 **"Master Naruto would like to point out he requested only one team and can't pay for this many people."**

"Oh don't worry about it. The restoration of the Namikaze Compound will come out of the village budget. I see no reason why it shouldn't."

 **"Master Naruto does not wish to take Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Shino, and Shikamaru away from training for the finals. They do not have to help if they do not wish to."**

The Hokage turned to face the group. That was a nice gesture on Naruto's part, excusing them for training rather than helping himself.

"I believe that is fair. You five may leave if you would like."

"We are happy to help." Sasuke, surprisingly, answered. "One day away from training won't be detrimental."

"Then it's settled." The Hokage started back on his paperwork. "Naruto should already know the location of the compound. He can lead you there after you pick up his belongings."

The group nodded and left for the Uchiha Compound. All except for Naruto.

"Do you need something else Naruto?"

 **"My Master wishes to tell his friends about my Lord. However, he does not know at what time the information would be best revealed."**

"I see... I can't say that any time would be better than another, but they should all be told by you. If they hear it through word of others, they may be angry that you don't tell them in the first place. Perhaps at the compound where you have some privacy would be the best. Whether that day is today or another is your choice."

 **"Agreed. That will be all."**

The fox inclined her head and followed Naruto out after the others.

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze... You will certainly go far." The Hokage smiled to himself as he continued his paperwork, a rare occurrence as far as paperwork goes.

"I took the liberty of packing your belongings after the preliminaries." Haku spoke to the blonde as they grabbed the available boxes. "I assumed you would be moving immediately."

Naruto smiled at the girl. She really didn't need to do that, but the thought was appreciated.

Soon after, the group traveled the streets of Konoha, boxes in hand.

"I wonder what the place looks like." Ino wondered aloud.

"A large compound for sure." Sakura told her. "The Fourth was the greatest Hokage and would have had a huge house."

"On the contrary." Shino startled everyone with his unusual amount of talking today. "The Fourth was the only Namikaze in Konoha. As a humble and honorable man, he wouldn't have been privy to an outrageous housing situation."

"I guess, but he was a Hokage." Kiba started in. "He would have been almost forced onto a place to suit his status."

 **"His status, as you put it, was only gained after becoming Hokage."**

The white fox trotted alongside Naruto, keeping him safe. Or she would be if he were in any actual danger.

"What do you mean Ritsuko?" Kurenai asked.

 **"The Fourth Hokage was an orphan. He was the dead last in his graduating class and was regarded as worthless until he made Jounin. After that, his accomplishments in the war, along with his two fearsome original jutsu, made him the idol you now know."**

"He... was an orphan?" Neji asked. He felt stupid for the way he had been treating clanless kids now. If someone like the Fourth Hokage could become that powerful from just hard work... Perhaps fate was not as it seemed.

 **"I know what you believe in Hyuuga. I know you think being born into a clan, or possessing strength, makes you better than others. Only someone with natural talent may become a great ninja. It may interest you to know that your Jiraya of the Sannin was also an orphan and was the dead last of his class as well."**

Everyone fell silent at the news. Most of them didn't know that Jiraya was once considered a terrible ninja. He was easily one of the strongest ninja in their village, if not the strongest after the Hokage. It certainly changed their views.

Before they knew it, they found themselves atop the Hokage monument.

"Naruto? Why exactly are we standing on the Hokage Monument?" Kurenai asked.

 **"The way was blocked before, a series of seals had not allowed anyone to find it. Now, as you can see, the way is clear."**

True to her words, the group could see a pathway into the forest atop the monument that had never been there before.

"Seals? There are seals that are that powerful?" Tenten asked aloud. She herself was interested in the art of seal making, but had never been able to find much on the subject.

 **"Yes. The Fourth placed them there himself."**

The group continued, following the path to the compound. It was unnaturally smooth for a dirt path, curving every so so often.

When they reached the end of it, the trees gave way to a large clearing. Inside lay the Namikaze compound.

The building itself was relatively modest. A small two story house, inlaid with seals as seen from the outside. Surrounding the house was a short brick wall, only standing three feet high, also inlaid with seals. A small gate sat in front of the house, painted with a white spiral.

To the left of the house, there was what appeared to be a training area. Several dummies were set up, along with wooden logs, each containing spikes. To the right was a steaming pool, presumably a hot spring.

A small garden sat near the spring, near the wall. All of the plants had withered and lie dead.

 **"Place your blood on the spiral. It's a blood seal and will only react to family members and anyone you choose to give access to the house."**

Naruto bit his thumb, and spread the blood along the seal. The spiral glowed for a moment before clicking, signifying it's unlocked status. He pushed the gate open and led everyone inside.

"I'm sorry. I have to go." Ino said handing her box to Shikamaru, making him roll his eyes.

"Ino." Asuma said warningly. "Why do you need to go."

"The garden is bothering me. I have to get mom to help bring flowers up here right away. I'll go crazy if the dead ones aren't removed."

Naruto smiled. Despite her normal hater disposition towards him, she seemed to genuinely want to liven up his home, even if it wasn't all for him.

 **"You may go."**

Ino disappeared back down the pathway. Everyone else followed Naruto into the house.

The inside wasn't very different from the outside. The rooms were modest, nothing was overly decorated. A fine layer of dust seemed to be on everything.

After the tour of the building, Naruto had all of his possessions placed in a room upstairs that he would stay in. They found several brooms and began their cleaning. Ritsuko directed them as they did while Naruto stayed in his room, fixing it to his liking.

"Ritsuko, can I ask you something?" Asuma said, dusting off one of the bookshelves in the living area.

 **"You may."**

"I know, as well as anyone, that the Bingo Book says Naruto has the Fox Contract. How exactly did he manage to get it? Before he got it, I had never heard of such a contract." The question garnered the attention of the nearby Genin.

 **"I am not allowed to say. Kakashi asked the same question and I can only tell you what I told him. Master Naruto nearly died obtaining it. He may tell you at his discretion."**

Asuma didn't expect an answer like that. "The foxes must be powerful creatures then."

" **I do not like to flaunt our talents, but the foxes are powerful. We live for quite a long time and only grow more powerful with age. I myself am quite young for a fox, so my powers are not yet nearing maturity."**

"I see." Asuma thought to himself. "Would you be willing to train my team one day. Having no experience against summons can prove fatal if they encounter a contract holder."

Chouji and Shikamaru heard this and agreed. Having some experience is better than none. Of course Shikamaru thought this was troublesome, but he saw no reason why not other than it would interfere with cloud watching.

 **"Perhaps. I must ask Master Naruto before I can agree. It wouldn't fare well for me to leave his side to train others without permission."**

He nodded and continued his dusting.

Naruto came down stairs at that moment, walking past everyone towards the door. He left for the gate, knowing that Ino and her mother had arrived. After letting them in, he led them to the garden.

"I must say, when Ino told me that you needed flowers Lord Namikaze, I was a bit sceptical, but now I see that you do."

 **"Please, do not refer to Master Naruto as Lord Namikaze."**

Ritsuko exited the house, walking towards the small party.

 **"He does not wish to be called that. Naruto or Uzumaki is fine."**

Ino's mother froze at the sight of the talking fox. She turned to Ino for clarification.

"Ritsuko is Naruto's summon. She speaks for him since he can't."

"I... see. Well the flowers won't plant themselves. Let's do what we can to make this garden lively again."

The two girls went to work immediately, pulling up the dead plants. Naruto was about to help them when Ritsuko spoke to him.

 _ **"Master Naruto.** "_

 _Is something wrong Ritsuko?_

 _ **"No. I wish to inform you that I have three guests that will be coming here today. In just a few minutes actually.** "_

 _Guests?_

 ** _"Yes. My kits want to meet the fox summoner and I told them I would ask you permission to see them._** "

Naruto almost fell over at the news. Since when did Ritsuko have kits?

 _If they wish to come here, then it is up to you. You are their mother._

 ** _"Very well."_**

Ritsuko closed her eyes and a faint light appeared near her. A sudden flash emanated from the spot, causing Ino and her mother to nearly yell in surprise, and it died down.

In its place were three foxes all with a single tail. The first was all white, just like Ritsuko used to be. Its eyes were bright blue. The second was a darker shade of white, a light grey in color. Its eyes were dark green. The last fox had brown and red colored fur. Its eyes were blue as well.

 **"Master Naruto these are my kits. My daughters Kisa and Yukari, and my son Shoda."**

She nudged each one in order. The white one was Kisa, the grey one was Yukari, and the red and brown one was Shoda. The three began to sniff around, completely absorbed in this new world they were in.

Ino stared for a moment before squealing in delight.

"They are so cute!" She got up and started to move towards them when Ritsuko growled, stopping Ino in her tracks.

 **"Please be careful if you must interact. I am as protective as any mother and twice as deadly."**

Ino nodded and slowly continued her approach. Kisa looked up at the blonde and trotted over to her. Ino tentatively held out her hand for the fox to smell. Kisa hesitantly sniffed, prodding her snout against Ino's hand before yipping and running around her feet.

Ino turned to her mom, a serious look on her face. "I want one." Her mother rolled her eyes. Of course she did.

"Well I believe I'll leave you ninja's to your business. Lord Nam- Naruto, you are more then welcome to stop by our shop and look for more flowers for your garden." She bowed before leaving. Talking foxes was too much for a normal person.

 **"Let us go inside. I suspect the kits will want to meet everyone."**

Ritsuko led the five inside away from the garden. Yukari ran in front of her mother, scratching the door in need. A short growl from Ritsuko made her stop.

Once inside, everyone turned to see three little foxes running at them. Could this day get any weirder?

"So these are your children Ritsuko?" Kakashi asked. They all retired to the living area to rest for a bit.

 **"Yes. They are quite curious in nature. I would appreciate it if you let me know if they bite any of you. It's quite uncommon for the intelligent foxes to bite a human without need."**

Sakura watched as Ino played with Kisa. "So how old are they?"

 **"This is my only litter. They are four years of age."**

Sasuke eyed Yukari as she tried to climb up his leg onto the couch. Zabuza chuckled at that.

"Looks like you have an admirer kid." Sasuke glared at the Jounin. "What? It's not a bad thing."

Ritsuko watched as Shoda went around the room, sniffing everyone and enjoying the attention he was getting.

He eventually settled next to Tenten, snuggling into her lap. She smiled at him and stroked his ears, earning a purr in response.

"So what's next on the agenda?" Kiba asked. "After cleaning the house I mean."

 **"First, there is something we must discuss."**

Ritsuko paused in her speaking as her kits trotted up to her, yipping. Her eyes widened and then she closed them. After a moment she let out a sigh and nodded. They happily yipped and ran back to their respective playmates.

 **"Ino, Sasuke, Tenten, would you please come here?"**

Confusion on their faces, they did as they were told, moving to sit in front of Ritsuko.

 **"It appears as though my kits are ready to leave and their father agrees.** "

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

 **"Certain animals go through what we foxes call bonding. Not every animal does it, and it is rare for a fox to, but it appears that my kits are all destined to bond."**

"What is bonding?" Sasuke asked, taking his hand away from Yukari.

 **"When an animal bonds, it marks another. It could be an animal or a human, anything they find worthy. My three would like to bond with you, becoming your partner for the duration of your lives.** "

"Partner?" Tenten asked tentatively, petting Shoda.

 **"A companion in and away from battle. They are too young for fighting, but in time they will fight with you. Do you accept?"**

Sasuke stared at Yukari, waving her paw at his raised hand whilst whimpering. "What if we don't accept?"

 **"They will grow as normal. Nothing would happen other then they would never bond with another."**

He lowered his hand and Yukari batted at it, yipping happily.

"I accept." Ino said. "She is just too adorable to let go." Kisa yipped happily.

"As do I." Tenten smiled at Shoda. "Having a companion would certainly make may day brighter."

Sasuke eyed Yukari before lifting her in his arms, raising her to eye level. "Will you grow strong?" Yukari yipped. "Will you bite Naruto if I ask you to?" She yipped happily again, making Naruto frown and Ritsuko chuckle. "Then I agree as well. Having-" he was suddenly silenced as Yukari placed her paw on his lips. He stared wide eyed at her.

Kakashi chuckled. "I think she just told you to shut up." Everyone laughed, much to Sasuke's ire.

 **"They must bite you to bond. Hold out a hand."**

The three did as they were told. The kits clamped down on their hands, biting quite hard.

After they let go, a small black fox head inked itself onto the back of their hand's, exactly where the kits bit them.

"Now they are your companions. That does not mean that I am no longer their mother though. I can still speak with them and I will know if they are mistreated."

The three nodded and resumed their spots, now with their faithful companions.

 **"Now that is cleared up, I believe Master Naruto would like to announce something whilst you are all present."**

Naruto nodded, shuffling nervously in his seat beside Kakashi.

 **"I must ask that you not speak up until I am finished. There will be time for questions later."**

Everyone agreed, wondering what the blonde could possibly need to tell them that made him so uncomfortable.

 **"What do you know about the Kyuubi?"**


	12. News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Could the Akatsuki be the 9 mortal men from Lord of the Rings that turned into Ring Wraiths?... damn Konan ruined that theory.**

 **AN:** As promised, here is the next chapter. Stupid me fell asleep before I could post. At least it isn't a month late like the last one. More story and plotsy stuff for now I'm afraid. Action will pick up during the final part of the exam in the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

 **36Barry72 -** Glad you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoy the rest of the chapters as well.

 **thor94 -** I can understand where you are coming from. I have a semi plausible reason for it, and you will know why in the coming chapters.

* * *

 **Chapter 12:** News

"The Kyuubi?" Kiba wondered. "Everyone has heard of it."

 **"Do you know what happened to him?"**

"The Fourth killed it when it attacked our village 13 years ago." Sakura frowned. That wasn't quite what she was expecting when there was supposedly a big announcement.

 **"That isn't quite right. A Biju, or tailed beast, can not actually die. If someone were somehow able to actually kill one, they would regenerate their body in a different location after a period of time."**

"Y-you mean that t-the K-Kyuubi isn't d-dead?" Hinata was shocked.

 **"Correct. The Fourth knew that the Kyuubi could not be killed and decided that it would be safer to seal him away inside of a person. That would be the only way to successfully stop him for a certain period of time."**

"So what you're saying is that there is someone in the village walking around with the Kyuubi inside of them..." Chouji dropped his chip bag at the thought.

 **"Once again, that is correct. However, not just anyone can be a container for a Biju. There are many requirements for such a person in order for them to survive the process. A fully grown human could bot survive the process due to their chakra network already being developed. They would be torn apart. Someone whose network is still growing and molding itself is required. In the case of the Kyuubi, one other requirement is necessary."**

"So the Fourth sealed it inside of a baby, right?" Neji, although not looking the part, was growing more and more disturbed with the information given.

 **"Yes. The Fourth sealed the Kyuubi inside of a baby. He knew that because of the additional requirement, there was only one choice for a container. As much as I dislike the man, he was very noble and would never have asked another to give up their child for the task."**

"Naruto." Shino spoke, silencing all thoughts in the room. "He used his son."

 **"Yes. Master Naruto was used in the sealing process. Being from the Uzumaki Clan, he was gifted with longevity. This allowed him to house the Kyuubi. He is currently the third container for my Lord. The second was his mother, and the first was his great grandmother, the wife of the First Hokage."**

Everyone turned to stare at the boy. The Jounin, except for Zabuza, and Haku, already knew about his status as a Jinchuriki. However, they did not know his mother was one as well.

 **"If you wish to no longer be friends, Master Naruto is quite alright with that. He understands that because of his burden, he will be ostracized wherever he goes. Such is the fate of Jinchuriki."**

"Is... is that why we were told to never play with him as kids?" Ino wondered. "That's why our parents told us to stay away from him?"

 **"Correct. That is why he grew up being a prankster and wanting to become Hokage. He wanted acknowledgement, no matter how it came to him. Being hated by most is tolerable. Being hated by everyone... That is a tough life to live."**

Everyone was quite as they thought on the matter. Naruto stood up and left the room, heading for the stairs.

"Naruto-"

"Leave him be Sakura." Kakashi sighed. "He just trusted you all with his darkest secret. He will want some time alone." Sakura quieted back down.

"Zabuza." Haku whispered. "I..."

"Go on." He smiled at his former apprentice. "He might need to be alone, but just make sure he's comfortable." Haku nodded, running after the blonde.

"Do you think he'll ever realize?" Kakashi chuckled to the swordsman.

"Haku will make him realize. Just give it time." He chuckled back.

"You said your Lord... That means that Naruto's other sensei..." Sasuke questioned Ritsuko.

 **"Is Lord Kyuubi, correct. That is whom Master Naruto obtained the Fox Contract from. Our month of chakra control training was not for his chakra, but rather my Lord's chakra."**

"He can use Kyuubi's chakra?" Shikamaru asked. "That sounds troublesome."

 **"It is. Without proper training, he could die from simply using too much at one time."**

That shut him up quickly. Not troublesome, but rather extremely troublesome.

* * *

"Naruto?" Haku knocked quietly on the door. "Naruto please open up. I just want to make sure you're okay?"

She stood at the door for another minute before sighing. "I'm coming in Naruto." She pushed the door open slowly, peeking inside. The blonde was laying on his bed, covered up completely. She closed the door behind herself, walking to his bedside.

"Naruto, you know they don't hate you. It will just take some time for them to adjust to the news is all."

Naruto didn't give any indication that he could hear her.

"Besides, it doesn't matter if they don't want to be friends with you anymore. I will still be your... friend."

He turned to face the girl. His features were hardened, like he was trying not to show how much he wanted them to stay.

"I'll still be here for you." She sat down on his bed. "Nothing will change that. You are my precious person, and that means I will do whatever I can to protect you, even if you don't need protecting."

He raised his arms slowly, holding them out to her. She smiled at the gesture. Gladly, she wrapped her arms around him as well in a tight embrace. "Don't be afraid. I can't always know if something is wrong, but I will always be there for you if you need me."

Naruto pulled away from the hug, blushing profusely. He wanted to... but would she be okay with it?

"Are you okay Naruto? You look like you have a fever." Haku placed her palm on his forehead. "You are a little warm. Maybe you should stay in bed for a while. I'll bring you some soup in a bit, how does that sound."

Naruto shook his head. He didn't want soup. He...

He grabbed Haku's shoulders tightly. "Naruto?" She was confused by what he was doing. He mouthed 'thank you' to her, making her smile brightly. "You're very welcome. I couldn't just-"

Her eyes went wide as she was cut off from speaking. Naruto had pulled her forward and placed his lips on hers. He kissed her... He... lips... kissing...

Her mind went blank as he pulled away, flushed deeper than before. It was short, but she felt the meaning behind it. He buried himself quickly, hiding underneath his sheets.

Half stumbling, she stood up and made her way to the door, heading back to the group below. Her face was bright red as she appeared, garnering the attention of the others.

"Haku? Are you okay?" Sakura asked. "You're all red."

Zabuza took one look at her as she sat down next to him and laughed, making her shift nervously. "About time! I thought you two would take at least another year to figure it out."

Kakashi smiled knowingly while everyone else stared at the three in confusion.

"I don't get it?" Lee asked. "Did something happen Gai-Sensei?"

"I believe Naruto has found a beautiful flower to share the springtime of youth with!" He roared in approval.

"Youth? What does that-" Ino paused as her eyes went wide. "You and Naruto!?"

Haku mumbled nervously and nodded quickly. Slowly, but surely, everyone came to the same realization Ino did.

"I told you!" Kiba yelled. "I told you, but no, you never listen to me."

Kurenai glanced repeatedly to her single female student, watching her reaction. Hinata knew it, but she didn't want to believe it. Naruto was supposed to be hers. She was supposed to be with him. She struggled against the tears, but they came anyway. Discretely, she tried to wipe them away, but failed to do so.

"I think we are done for the day." Kurenai said, standing from her seat. "We can finish up here tomorrow. That will give everyone enough time to adjust to what was said earlier."

"Sounds good to me." Asuma stood along with his fellow Jounin. "Let's say 11am tomorrow. We can all eat lunch together when we are done."

A chorus of agreement was heard and they decided to leave for the day. Haku, Zabuza, and Ritsuko stayed behind, now at their new home.

When the door shut behind them, Zabuza turned to Haku. "You know I'll kill him if he hurts you."

"That won't ever happen." She stated firmly.

"Good." He stood up and stretched. "If you two decide to do it, just put up soundproof seals. I don't need to hear that."

"Zabuza!" She cried out, blushing deeply at what he said.

The Jounin just laughed as he made his way upstairs.

 **-3 Weeks Later-**

Training had been tough the past few weeks. The Genin were ready for whatever would be thrown at them. At this point they were just polishing the skills they had.

Every one of Naruto's friends berated their parents for telling them to hate the boy. The Kyuubi didn't change their opinion of him and it was wrong of the older generation to think so. That isn't to say they weren't troubled by it.

The Third, at the request of Naruto, lifted his law about speaking of the tailed beast. He made a public announcement a few days after the Genin learned about it. The foreign ninja were astonished at the fact. Luckily they were able to witness the announcement. They now knew to watch out for the blonde.

The public acted like nothing happened. They still called him Lord Namikaze, much to Naruto's disgust. He wanted to make a statement, but he couldn't yet do so. Come the day of the final part of the exam, he would. Until then, he just had to wait.

Zabuza had helped him immensely in his kenjutsu. Naruto was now proud to wield his knives with his skill. He was no Zabuza, but he felt like he could take on most Genin.

 **"The way things are going, your Bingo Book status will be updated soon Master Naruto."**

Ritsuko watched as he trained wildly against his clones.

 **"I am glad you are getting stronger though. I was able to learn a few water jutsu, along with your wind we will have a good chance at winning."**

Naruto stopped in mid strike, feeling the familiar sensation of someone at his gate. He stopped his training and notified Ritsuko.

The short trip to the gate made him widen his eyes in surprise. The sand ninja with the gourd was standing there staring intently at him. Gaara, if he remembered correctly.

 **"What do you want sand ninja?"**

Ritsuko growled at him. Even though they were allied with Suna, he could have been snooping on Naruto's training.

"I want to talk."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. Why did he want to talk? What was there to talk about? He looked to Ritsuko for advice.

 **"I sense... something about him. Nothing that would pont towards ill intent though. It is your decision."**

Naruto cautiously opened the gate, letting Gaara walk inside. He made his way back to the training area, the red head following him. Ritsuko stayed behind him, watching for a surprise attack.

"You are like me." Gaara stated. Naruto frowned at the comparison. He didn't know what he meant by that, by there was no way he was anything like the red head.

He secured his trusty chalkboard from a training post. He never went anywhere without it in case Ritsuko was indisposed.

 _What do you want?_

"Why do you write instead of speak?" The ninja cocked his head in confusion.

 _I lost the ability to speak. What do want?_

"We are the same. How are you so happy?" Once again, Gaara spoke in cryptic messages.

 _How are we the same?_

"The demons inside. We both have them." Naruto's eyes went wide. There were more like him?

 **"The One Tailed Demon... Now I recognize you."**

Ritsuko growled at Gaara again. Meeting another container wasn't exactly the best at a time like this. A fight between them could level the village if they lost control. She had no love for the village, but her master did, so she had to think of its wellbeing.

 _I don't know what you mean._

"You have friends that love you. That weakens you. How are you so happy if you are so weak?" Naruto frowned again at the red head.

 _I am not weak. My friends give me strength._

"How?" Contrary to the bloodthirsty disposition he normally gave off, Gaara seemed to be quite calm when talking to Naruto. The conversation must have interested him a great deal.

 _They give me a reason to fight._

"You fight for them?"

 _Yes_

"I do not understand."

* * *

The pair had found a sort of common ground, being Jinchuriki and all. The short visit soon turned into several hours, the sun setting as the conversation drew to a close.

"I see..." Gaara stated. "Because you have friends, you are stronger. If you were alone you would turn out like me." Naruto nodded. "It is difficult to consider."

 _It might take time, but start with your siblings. They care for you, but are too afraid to do anything that could be considered caring._

"Interesting..." Gaara puzzled over it for a moment before standing up. "You have shown me a great deal Naruto. I... thank you... for that." Ritsuko happily nodded. It seems as though the One Tail learned something today.

 _No problem. I need to get back to my training, so I'll see you later alright?_

"No." Naruto frowned at the red head. "You have shown me kindness... even though I am a Jinchuriki. I would like to repay the favor. That is how... friendship works, correct?"

 _Okay? How?_

"The Exams... Be prepared for anything..."

 _Thanks?_

Gaara turned and left, vanishing quickly down the dirt path.

* * *

"Tomorrow are the exams." Sakura gulped nervously at Sasuke's declaration. The three decided to have a meal together before the exams, favoring Ichiraku's, much to Naruto's elation, since it was relatively cheap. "I am uncertain as of now, but who do you suppose will win in my match?"

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Uchiha. A Sharingan holder without self confidence? What is the world coming to.

"You'll definitely win Sasuke!" Sakura cheered. "There is no way he is stronger than you."

 **"I would disagree."** The white fox startled the pinkette. **"Gaara is... One of many dangerous beings. He should not be underestimated in any such way. It will be your downfall."**

Sasuke huffed, annoyed at his lack of progression. The month between the the second and third parts of the exam were incredibly helpful, but he didn't feel like it was enough. Every spar against Ritsuko and Naruto proved it.

 **"How is Yukari doing?"** Ritsuko's eyes narrowed at the Uchiha, daring him to lie. She, of course, knew what had happened and that Sasuke was not to blame, but this was her way of having fun.

Sasuke shuffled nervously under her glare. "She broke a leg... but it wasn't my fault! A stupid old man kicked her when she went yipping by, all excited about exploring the village!"

 **"I know."**

Sasuke leaned over the table and groaned. To quote Shikamaru... Foxes are troublesome.

 **"I trust that the Inuzuka woman is taking care of her properly?** "

Naruto laughed inwardly at Sasuke's rapidly paling face. Ritsuko might be one of the nicest beings he knew, but she sure liked to push the Uchiha's buttons.

"Hana knows what she is doing." Sasuke left it at that.

"So... how are things between you and Hana?" Sakura knew this was a touchy subject, but she just had to know. After all, if he was still available, who was she to pass up the opportunity.

"Not as bad as they used to be... When I brought Yukari by, she almost mauled me for injuring an animal." Ritsuko chuckled at the boy. "After I explained what had happened, she was sympathetic and was glad I had brought Yukari to her."

The group sat silent for a few minutes, their food arriving in that time.

"Naruto..." Sakura whispered, almost passing by unnoticed.

 **"Yes?"**

"I know you will take the match seriously. I know I have no chance of beating you, but could you promise not to send me to the hospital?" Naruto blinked at her statement.

 **"If you thought that Master Naruto would send you to the hospital for the sake of a promotion, you are wrong. He would never do such a thing unnecessarily."**

That made her feel better. Even if she had no chance of beating him, the knowledge that she would be relatively unharmed was pleasing.

* * *

A large man, long white hair flowing in the wind, approached the gates of Konoha. It had been some time since he was last here, but he always felt a surge of happiness when he saw his village standing proudly.

Quickly passing through, he made his way to the Hokage's Tower unseen. With so many foreign ninja about, it could be problematic if he were discovered before tomorrow.

"Jiraya?" The Hokage asked as the white haired man climbed through the window.

"Hey sensei, long time no see huh."

"It has certainly been a while." He chuckled at the man. "What brings you by this time?" Jiraya's features turned unnaturally serious. The old man knew he meant business.

"Nothing good I'm afraid. I wouldn't have come back this soon, but an informant of mine uncovered something."

"What is it?"

"The possible start of a fourth world war."


	13. Start

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, that Sasuke Uchiha would have been castrated a long time ago.**

 **AN:** It took a little longer than I thought to get bacl into writing but I finished this chapter. We got two or three more chapters before the Chunin Exams are over. After that... Well who knows. You'll see when we get there. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

 **Chapter 13:** Start

The past week flew by, with the exception of Gaara's arrival at the Namikaze Compound, and the day of the exams came. The excitement building over the last month was electric. You could feel it as you walked down the streets of the village.

Naruto and Ritsuko were training as normal, however a certain sand ninja and his siblings had dropped by a few times. Strangely enough, Gaara always just wanted to talk. His siblings were surprised by his unusually docile behavior. After being branded an insane killer for your entire life, becoming friends with a stranger could do that to some people.

Most of the blonde's friends had all visited, telling him the same thing; It didn't matter if he was a Jinchuriki or not, they still considered him a friend. He hadn't seen Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji since they helped him with the compound.

Zabuza's relentless teasing became a source of great amusement for him. Haku's never ending blushing was a testament to that.

Though he enjoyed it, he did have reason to do so. The Jounin had caught Haku and Naruto closer than he would have expected several times. He made sure to scare them when they didn't notice him right away. His response to their anger? It was good ninja training to be prepared for surprise attacks.

They couldn't really argue with him after that.

Everyone said it would be an exam to remember for a long, long time. The last Uchiha, the son of the Fourth Hokage, and the children of the Fourth Kazekage were all competing.

The stadium flooded with ninja, everyone absolutely ready for a great performance. The Hokage and the Kazekage were sitting in the Kage Box, eager for their respective ninja to compete.

The arena was occupied by the ten participants and Zabuza, the proctor for this part of the exam.

"Listen up!" Zabuza roared, silencing the crowd. "This here is the finals of the Chunin Exam. Each participant will fight in a single elimination bracket, advancing if they win, being eliminated of they lose. Each one of them had the chance to become a Chunin, based on certain factors that the Kage's and the hidden judges will determine. Anything goes in the fights. The winner will be the last one alive or conscious, unless I step in. If I do, you will stop or regret it."

He scanned over the Genin, noting their attention.

"We shall begin in five minutes. Neji Hyuuga and Dosu Kinuta stay, everyone else to the Competitors Box."

The remaining Genin made their way to their section, talking amongst themselves.

"So who do you think will win?" Sakura asked, pointing to the two Genin still in the field.

"Neji obviously." Temari stated. "The Byakugan is a powerful tool."

"Yeah but..." Sakura trailed off as she thought about the three sound ninja. They all seemed strong so she wasn't sure who would win.

"What about you Naruto?" Gaara asked, scaring most of the others with his voice.

 **"Neji."**

"Why?" Shikamaru asked. His demeanor told everyone he didn't want to be there.

 **"Simple. The Byakugan allows its wielder to see chakra. His precise Juken strikes will incapacitate Dosu easily. The only way Dosu stands a chance is if he can match Neji's speed."**

"Agreed." Gaara said, moving slightly closer to Naruto. It was weird to say, but he felt more comfortable around the blonde.

Naruto leaned against the railing, staring out at the crowd as they talked excitedly, waiting for the match to start. He felt a familiar tug in the back of his mind, signalling the Kyuubi needed to see him. The blonde sighed, taking a seat before allowing himself to drift into unconsciousness.

* * *

Waking up in a sewer isn't pleasant, no matter how many times it's done. Unfortunately, that's what Naruto did.

After winding his way amongst the corridors, he found himself in front of the Kyuubi once again.

 _What do you want? I have a tournament to fight in you know?_

The giant fox just chuckled at the Genin.

 **"Of course I know. I called you because of Ritsuko."**

Naruto faltered, stumbling across his words.

 _W-what do you mean? What about Ritsuko?_

 **"She has done very well. I hear that her kits have recently bonded."**

Naruto didn't like the tone the Fox had taken.

 _Is that a problem?_

 **"While I know she is capable of handling her own affairs, all foxes still bow to me. I should have known about it before it happened."**

The blonde frowned at Kyuubi.

 _She is their mother._

 **"That is irrelevant. I am God in the eyes of all foxes. Giving away my subjects is something that isn't to be done without my permission.**

 _That's stupid._

The growl from the Kyuubi was downright threatening. **"The fact remains, I was unaware of any such bonding. I may not be physically present in the Realm of Foxes any longer, but I am still to be notified of things such as these. I no longer wish to discuss this with you. Begone!"**

Kyuubi slammed his tails on the ground. Naruto's vision blurred and faded away.

* * *

Naruto awoke with a jolt. He snapped his gaze back to the arena, noting that the first fight was well underway. As Dosu avoided yet another strike, Naruto turned to see Ritsuko staring at him intently.

 **"Are you okay Master Naruto?"**

 _I'm fine._

 **"Are you sure? You seem agitated."**

 _It's nothing to worry about._

Though she seemed to see through his words, Ritsuko let the blonde be. Naruto tried to clear his head and focused on the rest of the first match.

Neji was doing well, his superior speed allowed him to dodge most of Dosu's attacks. Dosu was struggling to evade and had already been hit several times, if his exhausted state was anything to go by.

Neji smirked at the Genin, rushing forward. Dosu attempted to block what appeared to be another Juken strike, but Neji ducked beneath the arm and used Kaiten, spinning rapidly and sending Dosu into a wall with a crunch.

"Winner is Neji Hyuuga!" Zabuza yelled, the crowd cheering excitedly at a good match. Neji left, his head held high, as Dosu was carried off of the field on a stretcher. "Kankuro of the Desert and Shino Aburame get down here!"

Shino began his decent into the arena when Kankuro suddenly spoke up.

"Proctor I forfeit!" Shino raised an eyebrow at this, but made his way back to his seat. The crowd booed at a match ending in such a way. Zabuza frowned but shrugged and called it.

"Winner by default is Shino Aburame! Temari of the Desert and Shikamaru Nara get down here!" The Sand ninja glided into the arena on her large fan, ready to begin. Shikamaru was ready to forfeit like Kankuro did, but before he could he was pushed over the railing into the arena. He hit the ground with a thud, rubbing the back of his neck and glaring up at the guilty party. Ino whistled innocently, ignoring the stares she was getting. Shikamaru grumbled, getting to his feet and shuffling over to Zabuza.

"You good kid?" Zabuza stared at the lazy Genin.

"Yeah." Shikamaru huffed a sigh. "Might as well get this over with now."

Zabuza nodded. "Alright. You both know the rules. Begin!" Zabuza stepped back, allowing the fight its deserved space.

Temari jumped into the air, sending a large wave of wind blasting towards Shikamaru. He dodged the wind attack, hurrying to the cover of the trees.

"Really? You think you can hide from me behind a few trees?" Temari smirked as she sent another blast of wind, much more concentrated, at Shikamaru's location. The tree he was hiding behind was obliterated, ripped from the ground like a weed.

However, the lazy Genin was nowhere in sight.

Luckily for her, she spotted a small black line darting across the ground at her with haste. Temari jumped back, standing a few yards further from the tree line.

"You won't catch me with that. I saw your shadow Jutsu at the Preliminaries and I won't be caught off guard." Shikamaru ignored the taunt and kept himself quiet, hoping she wouldn't find him in the bush he was in.

Temari frowned at his lack of a response and began throwing wind Jutsu at the treeline, hoping to get in a lucky shot.

The crowd was anxious and jittery. The first match was a great one, seeing a previously unheard of village facing one of the most prominent clans in Konoha. After the excitement, they witnessed a forfeit and now a tactical match. They were itching for some action.

* * *

An hour passed, Shikamaru still hiding and Temari now royally pissed that she hadn't found him yet. The crowd was throwing insults at the Genin, demanding an actual fight.

"Damn it you moron, get out here so I can kick your ass!" Temari seethed at the trees. Shikamaru chuckled to himself silently. Definitely a troublesome woman. He made a break for a different group of bushes, throwing several kunai and shuriken at her as he went.

The blonde roared and sent as many blasts of wind as she could at his destination, hoping to destroy another hiding spot. His eyes widened in surprise as he was hit with one of the blasts, throwing him further into the wooded area. He hit a tree with a crack, letting out a groan of pain.

He knew he had to end the match quickly. If he took another hit, he wouldn't be able to even dodge a kunai. Shikamaru crawled back to the edge of the trees, spotting where the blonde was. He let loose the rest of his kunai before starting his handsigns.

Temari batted the kunai away, a frown on her face. When would he learn that he couldn't hit her with an attack like that? Maybe she should just march straight over to his hiding spot and take him out by force. She couldn't afford to waste any more chakra than she already had.

The blonde was in for a surprise when she couldn't move her body. "What is this?" She flicked her eyes down and saw the same black thing from before, stretched from the trees, through the kunai and shuriken, all the way to her shadow.

"Kagemane success." Shikamaru walked out of the trees with a slight limp, his fingers holding together a handsign.

"How did you reach me all the way out here?" Temari was confused. He couldn't reach her before, but now he could?

"It's later in the day now. The shadows are longer."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "You were playing for time!?"

"The kunai and shuriken helped. If you would have stepped back just a few feet I wouldn't have been able to catch you." Shikamaru turned to Zabuza. "Proctor I forfeit."

"What!?" Temari cried out, echoing the thoughts of many around the stadium. "But you won!"

"I'm almost out of chakra, so I won't be able to hold my jutsu much longer. Once you're free, you can easily win." He released his jutsu, walking back to the participant box.

"Winner is Temari of the Desert!" Zabuza was impressed with the fight. He preferred a much more up close encounter himself, but he appreciated a battle of wits as much as the next ninja.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno come down here!" Sakura gulped nervously. This was it. A chance to prove her training paid off. There was no way that she could beat Naruto at her level now, but she would give it her all and hoped she was Chunin material.

Naruto and Ritsuko made their way down the stairs behind Sakura, silently formulating a plan of attack. He didn't want to brag, but he knew Sakura couldn't beat him. At this point they were simply deciding which skills they were willing to show now in the exams.

When they arrived, Zabuza grinned at the blonde. "You know Haku is here watching. She's been waiting for your match to start." Naruto blushed at looked up at the stands. He found her waving at him and waved back. "You both ready?" The Genin nodded. "Alright. Begin!"

Sakura took a defensive stance, waiting for Naruto to attack. Naruto settled into his stance, alerting Sakura as to what he was going to do. His right leg was bent underneath himself, the other outstretched and facing Sakura. His left arm lay across his outstretched leg and his other was pointed straight into the air.

Sakura switched to an offensive style, speeding towards the blonde. As she lunged with a kunai, Naruto kicked off of the ground, flipping forward and planting his heel into the back of her head. He pushed off, sending Sakura to the ground and landing on his feet, slowly slipping back into the same stance.

* * *

"Gai-Sensei!" Lee yelled at his Sensei. "That was truly a most youthful kick! What style is Naruto using?"

Gai stared down at his student. "That, Lee, is the Fokkusu Ken, the Fox Fist. It is a hard style to learn and takes many, many years to master." He was uncharacteristically stoic as he spoke. "I do not know how he could have learned such a style at such a young age."

"He hasn't mastered it Gai." Kakashi said, reading his little orange book. "He has only started to grasp the style and its nature, or so Naruto says. Well, rather so Ritsuko says."

Gai was impressed by the blonde. It takes a lot of dedication and hard work to learn a Taijutsu style, especially at his age. "That is most youthful! Naruto must spar with Lee and myself someday so we can share in the power of youth!" His boisterous attitude returned, scaring a few nearby spectators who were not use to such antics.

"That may be, but how did he manage to learn such a style in the first place?" Kurenai asked. "Most people have to have a teacher to fully understand the motions behind one."

"He does have the Fox Contract." Kakashi flipped the page of his book. "They probably taught him as it is a style dedicated to them."

A few nearby Jounin were listening to the conversation avidly. When the sensei's stopped talking, one of them spoke up.

"You're Naruto's sensei, right Kakashi?" A purple haired Jounin asked.

"Yes I am Anko." He spoke dismissively, turning another page.

"What does it do?"

"What does what do?"

"The style. Every style has its own strengths and weaknesses. What about this one?"

The Copy Ninja placed a finger on his chin thoughtfully. "Well I would have to say that its biggest weakness is being hit. You need to stay in motion for it to be truly effective. It relys on speed rather than strength. The first time he used it was during the Genin test and he alomat caught me off guard with a feint."

One Jounin actually fell out of his chair at hearing that Kakashi was almost surprised by a mere Genin.

"Interesting." Anko turned back to the arena, eager to see more of the current match.

* * *

Sakura huffed loudly, out of breath with trying to keep up with Naruto. Say what you will, but he has the stamina of twenty ninja. He wasn't even sweating! Ritsuko sat to the side, watching the two with little interest. They had sparred several times, so she knew most of what they were capable of.

 _Doton: Asusupaiku!_

Naruto flew through a few hand signs before planting his hands on the ground. The earth trembled for a second before a large rock barreled out of the ground directly underneath Sakura. The pink haired ninja barely caught herself from falling as she rocketed into the sky. A jump from this height could be lethal. She knee naruto had to have some thing planned.

Naruto watched as the spike slowly came falling back to the ground, preparing anther jutsu. When it fell into range, he ran through his hand signs quickly.

 _Doton: Doro no Dangan_

The blonde placed his hands against his mouth, spitting out large hlobs of chakra enforced mud at high speeds, aimed for the falling rock. When the projectiles connected with the chunk of hardened earth, it shattered into hundreds of smaller fragments. Ultimately it slowed the descent enough for Sakura to escape with nothing more than several scrapes and a nasty bruise.

Sakura was in awe of the blonde. She knew he never went all out in the spars they had, but his skills were beyond anything she knew. He already had two affinities for crying out loud! She would have to step up her game to prove she was worth making a Chunin.

With that in mind, she drew two kunai and moved in yo lunge at the blonde. Unlike before, he didn't make any attempt to dodge or attack. He simply parried the blade with his own, sending the girl stumbling back. She swiped at his left side. Naruto blocked with a knife, followed by a spinning kick to her head. Sakura ducked beneath the kick and jabbed at the blonde a few times, each jab rewarded with a ping of metal as they connected with another blade.

Naruto pushed back onto the offensive, swinging his blades with precision. He managed to cut Sakura's cheek just below the eye, startling her greatly. He smirked and planted a foot in her stomach, sending her to the arena floor. He moved over her and held out a knife.

"I give up proctor. I can't beat him." Sakura took the now outstretched hand and let herself be pulled to her feet.

"Winner is Naruto Uzumaki!" Zabuza roared to the stunned crowd. They soon started their own cheering, oblivious to the fact that this was the same boy they tormented for years. Naruto stood happily next to Sakura as they made their way to the participant box. He was gaining recognition as a ninja. That was always a good thing.

"Sasuke Uchiha and Gaara of the Desert get down here!" Slowly, the two boys made their way to the arena's center, staring each other down. The crowd whispered excitedly at what was sure to be the feature match of the tournament.

"Are you two ready?" Once they both managed a nod, Zabuza jumolped back. "Begin!"

* * *

 **Jutsu List:**

 **Fokkusu Ken -** Fox Fist

 **Doton: Asusupaiku -** Earth Technique: Earth Spike

 **Doton: Doro no Dangan -** Earth Technique: Mud Bullet


	14. Reveal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I do, however, watch Naruto.**

 **AN:** Hope you all didn't mind wind/earth Naruto. One vote for each element except earth that had two. If you don't like it, you should have voted :p. Motivating myself into writing anything has been tough. It's almost like I lost the will to write. No creativeness is flowing. Hopefully I break through this mountain that is writers block and I shower you all with chapters upon chapters of stories. Until then, enjoy this one. Also, I hope you don't mind Neji not being an asshat in this story.

 _ **Poll Notice! -**_ I have decided to cut the poll short so i can make way for another poll shortly down the road. There are very many votes cast and we have only a few votes difference in the top four choices! The story with this paiting will be Patient 1440, that has been decided. Poll results will be posted at the bottom of chapter 16. That is also when the poll will close. If you haven't voted, you best get to it!

 _ **CHALLENGE! -**_ As of this chapters upload, my first writing challenge has been issued. Please see Recent News in my profile for the details if you are interested.

* * *

 **Chapter 14:** Reveal

Exciting would be an understatement to say anything. A match between the famed last Uchiha, one of the strongest clans in the Elemental Nations and Gaara of the Desert, youngest son to the Fourth Kazekage.

The crowd drew silent as Zabuza walked up to the pair of Genin. "You both know the rules. You will stop if I call the match." He glared at the two for extra emphasis. "Begin!" Jumping far back, he waited for them to begin. Of all the starting matches, these two had the most destructive potential.

The two boy's immediately jumped into action. Gaara's gourd began to leak sand, slowly flowing around him. Sasuke activated his Sharingan, filled his hands with shuriken and kunai, flinging them at Gaara. The sand simply halted the attack. Sasuke growled in annoyance. The redhead smirked, surprising many audience members at his show of emotion.

"What's up with Gaara?" Temari stared at her sibling. "He's... being nice." She made sure to keep her tone low so the other Genin wouldn't overhear her.

"I don't know, but I hope it doesn't mess with our plans." Kankuro looked down upon the fighting pair. "We need him to do his part."

Gaara's sand whipped back and forth, striking at Sasuke then retreating to circle himself slowly. Sasuke dodged as best he could. He had gained much speed during his training, but it wasn't enough to compete with Gaara. The sand smashed his arms and legs, bruising them, but nothing worse that he could feel.

"Come on Uchiha... Let's dance." Gaara laughed as his sand stabbed mercilessly at the boy. Temari nearly fainted at his words.

"Oh my Kami... He's making snappy one liners. He really has lost it hasn't he?" She trembled in fear and watched as her youngest brother laughed loudly whilst walking towards his prey.

Sasuke felt like crap. He hadn't even done anything except throw those kunai and shuriken and now he was being toyed with. He was an Uchiha! An elite amongst elites, and here he was trying to fight sand. He would hang his head in shame afterwards.

"Katon: Gokakyu!" He formed a few hand seals and launched a large ball of flames at the sand ninja. Gaara's sand rose immediately, blocking the attack and preventing any damage it would have done.

"Try harder." Gaara spoke softly, still walking towards the Uchiha. Sasuke was running out of room to back up in. Maybe it was just him, but fighting close combat with someone like Gaara was not high on his to do list. Sasuke mustered his nerves and formed his hand seals again.

"Katon: Faiaringu!" He quickly drew a circle in the air made of fire. The moment he connected the ends of it, it raced off towards Gaara, spinning wildly, spurting off flames from the main body. It connected with Gaara's sand. The granules of sand were superheated in the blast, melting and reforming into a thin sheet of glass.

The foreign substance fell through the sand barrier, shattering against the ground. Gaara smirked once again, stopping his approach. He waved his hand at Sasuke, sand following through, racing towards the Uchiha's head. Sasuke dodged at the last moment, rolling to the left before starting on hand seals.

"Katon: Hono no Dangan!" He raised his hands to his lips, spitting out several smaller versions of his Katon: Gokakyu. The flames whizzed by the sand, impacting Gaara's sand shield with several small explosions. When the smoke cleared, Gaara was standing unscathed, surrounded by his sand and several small plates of glass, likely from the explosions impact point.

"Come now Uchiha... Make me work for my meal." Temari shivered at Gaara's tone. That was the Gaara they knew.

Sasuke was starting to panic. He was breathing very heavily, already winded from using those jutsu. Taijutsu was out of the question, seeing as Gaara's sand would just block his attempts. He only had three more jutsu in his arsenal, and one of them was weaker than the one he just used. The last one he was forbidden to use unless it were dire. The match needed to end soon or Sasuke would be in a tight spot.

The Uchiha made his decision. He rushed Gaara, surprising many of the onlookers. He formed hand seals as fast as he could, hoping to catch the boy off guard with his attack. Gaara laughed at the apparent suicide attempt, clapping his hands together, planning on squishing the Sharingan user with one blow.

"Raiton: Kimera no Buresu!" He blew a bolt of lightning straight at the Sand ninja. The bolt quickly split, zigzagging around, spreading wider and wider as the split arcs began to divide as well. When the attack connected, the lightning was touching the sand shield in at least 30 places, instantly forming a glass dome around Gaara.

Needless to say, the spectators were staring in shock and awe. It was one of the most dangerous things he could have done, but the fact that he did it successfully made it all seem almost too good to be true.

Of course it was too good to be true. While Sasuke silently celebrated his moment of reprieve, he forgot about the sand that was coming at him from the left and right. His eyes snapped wide as the sand smashed into him. He heard something break, though he wasnt sure what as his whole body was one aching wound. Laying on his side, he saw the glass dome around Gaara assaulted by his own sand, first cracking, then breaking the bubble.

Gaara's face remained unreadable as he approached his downed opponent. Sasuke waited for a finishing blow, but it never came. He looked up into the Sand ninja's face, seeing something that didn't belong there. Sorrow.

"I... am sorry for breaking your leg." He whispered to Sasuke. "I had to do damage or it would not have been convincing." He brought his hand up, raising his sand with it. "I will not harm you. Just forfeit."

He worked... worked his entire life to get to this point. He was an Uchiha, the greatest of clans, and a damn good ninja. Here he was cowering like a girl before someone who completely outclassed him. It was humbling. To be shown that there will always be someone better. That moment would stick with him for a long time.

"I... I forfeit." Sasuke hung his head at his loss. Though he did show great skill in using two elemental jutsu, he lost. It might have been enough to make Chunin, but he wasn't sure.

"Winner is Gaara of the Desert!" Zabuza called out. The Kazekage simmered in silent rage at the scene. Gaara was supposed to transform! That was the signal for the beginning of the invasion. What the hell happened to him! He discretely made a sign to a guard of his in the audience. There would be no invasion today it seemed.

As Sasuke was hauled away, Zabuza called put to the five winning contenders. Neji, Shino, Temari, and Naruto all made their way down to the arena, joining the still present Gaara.

"The next matches are to be Neji Hyuuga versus Shino Aburame and Temari of the Desert versus Naruto Uzumaki. The winners of those two matches will fight with Gaara of the Desert in a three way battle for the finals. Do you all understand?" The contestants all nodded. "Neji and Shino stay, everyone else back to the box." The three Genin left, leaving Neji standing tall and proud and Shino standing in silent contemplation.

"You know how it goes. Begin!" Zabuza yelled. Neji immediately rushed Shino, planning to end the match quickly. Shino moved back quickly, releasing a large number of his bugs into the air. Neji stopped his approach, aware that the bugs were now just buzzing about in the sky, out of his reach, but now another threat to deal with. He activated his Byakugan, now able to see both Shino and the bugs, and continued his advance.

To Shino's credit, he was holding up fairly well against a taijutsu user in their altercation. The two blows he took in quick succession were painful, but not a major hinderance to his movement. He backed up, putting some distance between himself and Neji. Neji began another charge as the bugs Shino sent out earlier started to swarm him. Neji quickly realized what Shino was doing and performed a kaiten to repel the bugs. What he wasn't expecting was for the swarm to be deep enough to still have members left after his attack.

The managed to get inside of his bubble for kaiten, so it would be useless to perform and started to land on him. He swatted at them the beat he could, but could already feel their bodies drawing his chakra out. Coupled with the new swarm that Shino sent, he only could see one outcome.

"I forfeit." The bugs were released immediately, letting Neji breathe a sigh of relief.

"Winner is Shino Aburame." The crowd cheered at the boy's victory. Especially against the esteemed Hyuuga clan. Shino left with Neji to return to their seats. "Naruto Uzumaki and Temari of the Desert get down here." Zabuza called to the Genin. They made their way quickly to the center of the arena, waiting for the signal.

"Begin!"

Temari opened with a large blast of wind, buffeting the pair back a few feet. Naruto dashed off to the right, Ritsuko to the left.

 _Futon: Maze no Bakudan_

The blast of wind was pitiful compared to Temari's own wind attack, but it served its purpose in his plan. Temari scoffed and grounded herself against the weak blast, letting Ritsuko slip from her mind for just a single moment. That was all she needed.

 **"Suiton: Bōryoku Rapizzu!"** From the earth shot a small torrent of water, churning violently in the air, directed at Temari's exposed back. It hit, sending her stumbling forward towards Naruto. He began making hand seals immediately.

 _Doton: Iwa no Kabe_

He slammed his hands on the ground, a small, yet surprisingly sturdy, rock wall rose from it. Temari braced herself against it.

 _Kage Bunshin_

As the wall crumbled into dust, Temari stood face to face with ten Naruto's. Five of them immediately charged her, forcing her to rely on her hand to hand skills. Needless to say, the clones were winning.

As she fought them, the other five Naruto's advanced behind the fighters, ready to jump in if they were to dispel. Ritsuko was slowly circling back around the sand ninja, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Temari managed to get enough room to dispel two clones with a swift swing of her fan before the rest closed the small gap. She was feeling the pressure of fighting 11 opponents and she was sure it wouldn't take long for the outcome of the match to appear.

The original Naruto stood with the clones in the back, handing them all kunai to wield. He backed up further, making hand seals for what he hoped to be his final attack.

 _Futon: Maze no Bakudan_

The blast sent the two clones forward through the air, right towards the six fighters. They sliced through their brethren, flying past Temari after managing to catch her legs with the blades.

 **"Suiton: Mizu Bakudan!"** A large ball of water began forming above Ritsuko, moisture being pulled from the ground to condense into the attack. It expanded violently as the water blasted forth in a shockwave like attack. The water smashed into Temari's bavk, felling her easily due to the two deep cuts on her legs. The original Naruto charged to her, holding a kunai against her throat.

She knew she was beaten, just like in her last match, but unlike that one, her opponent was not going to give up.

"I forfeit." It shamed her to do so, but she was bested. He showed promise in the preliminaries and against Sakura. If he can last for a decent amount of time against Gaara in the finals, she won't feel bad about losing.

"Winner is-" Zabuza was cut off as Haku stood and started cheering loudly. The entire stadium turned to stare at her premature outburst. She realized a moment later what had happened and squeaked in embarrassment, sitting down with a deeply flushed face. Many of the spectators near her laughed at that, causing the stadium to erupt in cheers for the match.

"Good job kid. Though your girlfriend needs to take it down a notch." The Jounin grinned, laughing at the boy's sudden blush. "Go ahead and go back up, we will have a small break before the finals." Naruto nodded, walking back up to his competitors. Temari was escorted off the field to get her legs healed.

"There will be a fifteen minute break before the final round. Until then, please remain in your seats." Zabuza walked off of the field as the crowd began buzzing about possible outcomes for the finals.

"Nice job man." The blonde inclined his head at Kiba, thankful for the congratulations.

"Naruto..." Gaara's voice broke through the Genin's idle chatter. "... I look forward to fighting you."

 **"Well said Gaara. You have been improving."** Temari and Kankuro glared in suspicion at the fox.

"What exactly have you been improving?" Her tone was accusatory and she did not sound happy.

"I have been learning how to... handle people better. Threatening is not considered a good response to a greeting, nor to siblings it seems."

Kankuro's jaw dropped at the statement. "You m-mean that you're trying to be... nice!?" He felt like fainting.

"I am trying to become more... friendly towards others. Naruto is like me, but he has no... problems that are out of control. He is strong because he protects his precious people. I must do that so I can become strong as well. I must protect my precious people." He turned to face his siblings, making them flinch. "You two... are my precious people."

Temari's eyes started to tear up. She couldn't believe what he was saying. She had always dreamed of having Gaara be like this, but had long since given up hope of that dream becoming true.

"G-Gaara... do you mean that?" She sniffled a little, wiping her eyes.

"Yes." He looked at Ritsuko. "Is now an appropriate time for those... hug things you talked about?" Ritsuko nodded. Gaara straightened and stiffly walked to his sister, wrapping his arms around her awkwardly. He pat her back once before doing the same to Kankuro. The pair stiffened. In just a moment, shock, fear, hesitancy, and finally acceptance ran through their minds. They liked their new brother.

The group sat silent for the last few minutes of the break, not wanting to disturb the newly forming relationship between the three sand siblings.

Soon after, Zabuza could be seen walking back into the arena. "Listen up! Everyone here today competedk admirably. You all did your village's proud. Now, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino Aburame, and Gaara of the Desert come down here." The three Genin and Ritsuko made their way to Zabuza, forming a neat line in front of him. "The rules for the finals are the same. Every man for himself and the last one standing wins. If I jump in and call the match, you will stop. If you are all ready..."

Naruto jumped back slightly, settling into Fokkusu Ken, Ritsuko behind him ready to lunge. Gaara stood calmy, waiting for the start. Shino released some of his bugs to start off. The three were ready.

"Begin!"

Naruto unsheathed his knives, flipping one expertly before rushing Shino. Shino sent his bugs towards Naruto, hoping to drain him of his chakra quickly. The bugs latched onto Naruto, ready for their meal. The blonde didn't even bother shaking them off as he schatged through the swarm.

He lunged with the tempered blade, nicking Shino's arm. Shino maneuvered away from the blonde, noticing Gaara's sand was rising. Naruto did not see the attack coming and was hit from the back full force with chakra laced sand. Shino took advantage of his prone position to send his last swarm to cover Naruto.

Naruto pushed himself to his feet, and grinned wildly. Gaara sent a wave of sand directed at Shino. The quiet Genin dodged, but could feel the attack graze his clothing. He would have to be more careful against the sand from now on. Ritsuko made an attack against Gaara, but was forced away by the shield.

Shino took a careful stance, preparing to attack Naruto, when he saw something unusual with his bugs. They were returning to him? When they all made their way inside, Shino snapped his head to Naruto.

"Naruto... How much chakra do you have?"

The blonde smiled at the question. **"About twice as much as Lord Hokage."** Shino's eyes went wide behind his glasses. Twice as much? Twice as much chakra as a Kage level ninja!? Gaara's attacks halted as he observed the two speaking.

 **"Master Naruto says he is glad you made it to the finals, but he said to say to say sorry ahead of time."** Shino raised a brow in question.

"Why is that?"

 **"You are facing off against two Jinchuriki."** Shino knew from the talk at the Namikaze Compound that a Jinchuriki, no matter who, is considered one of the most dangerous people in the Elemental Nations. Facing two in combat is not exactly how he planned to spend his day.

"I forfeit." Shino gave up. The choice was easy to make. Either tire himself out against two people who had multitudes more chakra than he did, or forfeit and save his energy. He left the field to the two Jinchuriki, both looking eager to start their match back up, but at a more... furious pace.

Naruto cracked his knuckles and prepared himself for his wake up call to the village. His... gift to them. A red mist began to creep out from his body, turning the crowd completely silent. It absotbed him like a sppnge would water, growing and crackling maniacally. When it dissipated, the onlookers gasped at the sight.

There stood Naruto, slits for pupils, with claws and fangs to match his now animalistic whiskers.

 _Let's kick things up a notch._

* * *

 **List:**

 **Katon: Gokakyu -** Fire Technique: Grand Fireball

 **Katon: Faiaringu -** Fire Technique: Fire Ring

 **Katon: Hono no Dangan -** Fire Technique: Flame Bullet

 **Raiton: Kimera no Buresu -** Lightning Technique: Chimera's Breath

 **Futon: Maze no Bakudan -** Wind Technique: Wind Bomb

 **Suiton: Bōryoku Rapizzu -** Water Technique: Violent Rapids

 **Doton: Iwa no Kabe -** Earth Technique: Rock Wall

 **Suiton: Mizu Bakudan -** Water Technique: Water Bomb

 **Kage Bunshin -** Shadow Clone Technique


	15. Promotion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Ain't no way, ain't no how.**

 **AN:** Good morning, afternoon, evening, and/or night my beautiful readers! Welcome back! I believe I found out why my creativity was crushed... Writing the Chunin Exams. Now that they will be behind us after this chapter, I should be able to updated a little sooner now, but no promises. Don't forget to vote on the poll, only one chapter left! Enjoy the chapter

* * *

 **Chapter 15:** Promotion

Fear. It was a simple emotion. Every being that has ever lived had experienced it at some point in their existence. Every spectator in the stadium during the finals of the Konoha Chunin Exams that year had experienced the same thing when Naruto changed.

Fear.

The animalistic look he now wore was akin to a visual representation of what the villagers had used to call him. A demon. Whispers arose, whispers that were not uttered since before the boy's heritage was revealed. Fleeting glances of terror passed between the crowd as Naruto snarled at Gaara. They all had the same thing on their mind.

The demon was back.

Naruto rushed Gaara in an unexpected turn of events, coating his hand in the demonic chakra. He slashed at the sand ninja, fingers penetrating the sand's defense, but stopping his hand. He ripped it loose and swung with his other hand, earning the same results. He roared at Gaara's defiance, hellbent on doing whatever he could to destroy the shield of sand.

His body glowed brightly, covered in the swirling red mass of chaotic chakra. It hissed and steamed against the air. Naruto tensed, standing still for a moment before letting out a deep breath.

 **"Apologies to you Gaara. Master Naruto hasn't gained full mastery of this stage yet."**

Gaara could only watch as the boy slowly drew the demonic chakra back inside of himself, eventually freeing himself of it completely. His animalistic features remained, but he no longer seemed feral and uncontrolled. He looked to be in control of his powers. The slew of voices that churned in the audience only reaffirmed the fact. The boy was controlling the Nine Tailed Fox, not the other way around. Unlike the assumptions they made for years, the boy could actually do what was considered impossible.

"So this is what control is." Gaara stated at the blonde. "This is what I've been trying to attain... and now I have it." Gaara's smile grew more malicious as the ground violently exploded, wrapping Gaara in a cocoon of sand.

The crowd watched in awe as the two were leaking chakra in waves. No wonder they made it to the finals. Gaara's sand fell, revealing him to be the same as he was, but he no longer had the gourd and his eyes were a piercing gold. The sand danced in tune to his heartbeat, forming odd masses all around him as he stared down Naruto.

Naruto stared back, not going to back down so easily. The KI in the area was rapidly increasing, causing many of the lower level ninja and civilians to start to perspire.

Fortunately for the crowd, Naruto had enough of the battle of wills and charged the sand ninja, hands outstretched. Gaara's sand came to his aid, pushing Naruto off balance. It plucked him off the ground, throwing him into the wall below the spectators.

The gasp was unanimous, some of the front row onlookers raced to the railings to peer over the edge at the possibly injured Uzumaki.

To their surprise, the blonde stood up and brushed off the attack like it was nothing.

"So, the Uzumaki still stands?" Gaara smirked lightly. "We will have to fix that." Naruto grinned and motioned for him to bring it on. Seemingly deadly threats aside, the pair were having fun, or what constituted as fun for them.

The two clashed in a Taijutsu vs Ninjutsu battle, Naruto leveling punch after punch and kick after kick at Gaara, hoping to break through his sand. Gaara used his power over sand to try and push back the onslaught of limbs that were attempting to hurt him.

The fight dragged on for several more minutes before Naruto slipped up and overextended one of his punches. Gaara took the opportunity and blasted a wave of sand point blank at the other Jinchuriki. Naruto flew back through the air, smashing through a tree before rolling to a stop.

Zabuza looked out towards the violent landing, seeing if the blonde was moving. He moved in closer to inspect the boy, and shook his head.

"Are you done kid?" Naruto groaned inwardly at the slightest movement. He didn't know what Gaara did to him, but that tree hurt a lot more than it should have. "I can call the match if you need it."

Naruto shook his head and willed his legs to hold him up as he took to his feet. He winced silently and clutched his side. It felt like a rib or two was broken. He waved Zabuza away, readying himself for the fight to continue.

Zabuza sighed and backed up, leaving the two to finish. Gaara swirled his sand, shooting multiple strings of it wildly at Naruto. The blonde barely dodged them, rolling to the side. Ritsuko ran to his position, getting into a ready stance herself.

 **"I believe we should forfeit Master Naruto."**

 _What! Why?_

 **"He is obviously better at controlling his Biju powers, something you have only scratched the surface of. Even with your months of training, he has has his whole life to build these from the ground up."**

He didn't readily admit to it, but he knew that Ritsuko was right. Hr wouldn't be able to beat Gaara at his current level. Especially considering his ribs are broken now.

 _Fine. I'll forfeit._

 **"Proctor, we forfeit."**

Ritsuko shocked the Konoha crowd with her finality. Naruto doesn't give up on anything... ever. How could he just forfeit the match?

"Very well. This year's Chunin Exam's Winner is Gaara of the Desert!" Zabuza called out. The crowd roared madly for the match, glad that they were able to see a Jinchuriki fight in their lifetime. "All of the participants get down here." As the other Genin made their way to the arena, Gaara cancelled his newest form and Naruto re-henged himself.

"You all did good out there today." Zabuza told them. "Tomorrow morning at 11, be at the Hokage's Tower. You will all be notified of your promotion then if you receive one."

They all nodded, ready to get some rest from the long day. "Alright. Go home and rest. Remember about tomorrow." He yelled to the retreating Genin. He sighed and turned to Naruto who stayed by his side. "You know Haku will kill you when she finds out you broke a few ribs right?"

Naruto paled as Ritsuko and the Jounin chuckled at his plight.

* * *

"I can't believe you let him break your ribs!" Haku yelled at the blonde. "Not only that, but after he broke them, you still wanted to fight!? Are you crazy!?"

Naruto whimpered inwardly as he was chewed out by Haku. She found out about his ribs rather quickly after hugging him for getting so far in the Exam's.

Ritsuko laughed at her master's pain, enjoying a sight many have never seen. A subdued Naruto.

"You could have punctured a lung with one of those ribs you know!? I know the Kyuubi heals you like it's nobody's business, but that still could have caused a lot of pain!" She glared at the boy, making him flinch away. "Do you know how worried I was!? I thought you were having a stroke the way you acted after I hugged you! I almost had a heart attack myself!"

Naruto felt bad, he really did. He didn't mean to make her sorry so much about him, but she seemed to be raking things a bit too far.

He grabbed her hand as she paced by him, stopping her in her tracks. His look made it all clear to her. She sighed and sat by his side, running a hand through her hair.

"I know, I know, but I can't help it. You just make me feel..." She blushed as she trailed off with her thought. Naruto smiled and wrapped her in a loose hug.

"You know..." She curled up against the blonde. "I'm glad you didn't win today." The blonde raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The others would be congratulating you and you wouldn't be here with me." She flushed lightly as she squeezed him softly, still wary of his sore ribs. He beamed with glee at her sentiment

They sat together for a few minutes, content with just being near each other.

"What the hell is going on!" Zabuza kicked the door open and roared at the two. Haku screamed and Naruto fell off the bed, hitting his head on Haku's failing legs on the way down. Zabuza roared in laughter at the pair.

"You both need more training. Expect more surprise attacks in the coming days." He grinned as the door slowly shut behind him. The pair just groaned inwardly.

* * *

"Thank you all for coming this morning." The Third Hokage sat in his chair, looking out amongst the Genin and their Jounin Sensei's. "Congratulations on making the finals of the exams. You have made your village proud. Today however, is a new day in the career of a certain few. Today they become Chunin."

He sat up straight and cleared his throat. "Dosu Kinuta." The Sound Genin stepped forward. "In light of your first round loss, you held very well against Neji Hyuuga and managed to land a few hits of your own. Your prowess was noted, but unfortunately was not enough for a promotion." The boy bowed and stepped back in line.

"Neji Hyuuga." The long haired boy stepped forward, a stoic look on his face. "You showed outstanding chakra control and a diversity of attacks from the Hyuuga Clan. Your skills earn you the title of Chunin." Iruka, standing next to the Hokage's desk, presented him with his Chunin flat jacket. Neji took it, a small smirk of pride allowing its way into his features.

"Kankuro of the Desert." The boy stiffened and stepped forward awkwardly. "Your first match watch forfeited before you had a chance to show off your skills. You have earned no promotion." The boy nodded and returned to his place next to his siblings.

"Shino Aburame." The silent boy stepped forward. "Despite ending the last of your matches with a forfeit and missing out on your first match, you displayed great skill and cunning during your rounds. You have been awarded with the title of Chunin." Iruka handed Shino his flat jacket, which he accepted gratefully.

"Shikamaru Nara." The lazy Genin slumped forward and took a few steps out of line. "You showed great tactical thinking and planning while on the battlefield. Even though you forfeited, you had good reason for doing so. You have earned the rank of Chunin." The boy grumbled and accepted his flat jacket with some hesitancy.

"Temari of the Desert." The blonde stood rapt at attention. "You showed a high affinity for long range combat and impressed us with your battle style. Your emotions took over quickly as your first match drew on, which can never happen on a mission. You will not be promoted." She bowed her head in acceptance, a sad smile on her face.

"Sakura Haruno." The pink haired girl stepped forward, nervously awaiting her judgement. "You did fairly well against Naruto in your match, proving an aptitude for leadership roles. However, your lack of power proves you to be too weak to handle such a role at this time. You will not receive a promotion." She nodded sadly and took her place in line. She pretty much knew it would end like that, but held out hope until the end.

"Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde Jinchuriki stepped away from his peers. "You nearly won the Exam Tournament, proving you indeed have the power and skills necessary to become a Chunin. You used a well thought out plan against Temari to win the fight before she had a chance to do something big. You have been awarded the title of Chunin." The boy accepted his new flat jacket with happiness.

"Sasuke Uchiha." The dark haired Genin stepped forward. "You showed great fortitude in attempting to fight an opponent much stronger than yourself. Many of your skills were Chunin level and we applaude you for knowing them. However, your mindset is not right for a Chunin. You will not be receiving a promotion." The boy growled but accepted the decision. He stepped back into line.

"Finally, Gaara of the Desert." The ex-psychotic sand Genin stepped forward. "You won the tournament, showing great prowess towards a goal. The skill you displayed was easily that of a Chunin. However, you too do not have the correct mindset for the position of Chunin. You will not he promoted." Gaara just stepped back into line.

"Well, I congratulate you all on a magnificent job. I wish the beat of luck to those who did not make Chunin, there is always next time. To those who were promoted, you will have many more responsibilities from now on." He stared a moment longer at Naruto. "You all may leave. I wish you all good fortune in your future." The ten Genin all made their way from the Hokage's office, eager to head home.

Haku sat outside the office doors, waiting for Naruto to get his results. When they opened, she stood up quickly, trying to spot get blonde in the small group. Naruto pushed his way out, towards his girlfriend. She saw the flat jacket in his arms and smiled at him.

"You made Chunin!" She gave him a big hug, intent on celebrating his rise to Chunin. "We should do something fun tonight." He nodded in agreement. The pair left for his home, ready to start celebrating.

* * *

"Glad you could make it." Haku opened the door to the Namikaze Compound, letting in Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Earlier that day, they went around and invited the other Genin they knew and their Jounin sensei's over for a small party of sorts. A way of congratulating the Genin that got promoted, before starting missions and training back up the next day.

"I know we were here only a month ago, but the place looks totally different." Ino glanced around at all of the decorations. "I like it though." Kisa yipped happily, trotting around the three Genin.

"Glad you like it. Everyone else is already here." Haku closed the door and led the group to the living space. True to her words, the rest of the attendees were gathered.

Team 7, Team 8, Team Gai, the Jounin Sensei's, Zabuza, and the fox summons were all there. Surprisingly enough, they saw the sand ninja from the exam there as well.

Most of the conversation was focused around Naruto and the other newly made Chunin, but there were a few questions about the house, mostly from the sand Genin as they had never been there before, understandably.

"So Ritsuko?" Asuma asked, trying his best to sound as casual as possible.

 **"Yes Asuma?"**

"Do you think that training my team will be possible now? The Exams are over and they are going to be free for a few days." He asked, scratching the back of his head. "I hate asking again, but the sooner the better."

 **"That is understandable. I'll see if I can slip away for a hours each day the next week. Do you think that will be sufficient?"**

"It will help out a bunch, thanks." He reclined back in his seat, taking a deep breath of relaxation.

"Speaking of training." Kurenai spoke up, garnering everyone's attention. "Each of our team's will have only two Genin now."

"That's a good point." Kakashi waved from behind his book. "What do you propose?"

"Perhaps we can alternate teams? They can work in groups of four and switch Sensei's every few days?" Asuma suggested. "They get a diverse training experience and that will give all of us a few days a week without teaching them."

"If it means more time for me to read, I'm in." Kakashi raised his hand. The other sensei's just rolled their eyes at him. Typical Kakashi.

The Genin left the house for the yard, leaving their sensei's alone, enjoying the early evening breeze. They gathered around the training grounds, sipping on their drinks.

"Those Exams were hectic." Sakura said. "I'm not looking forward to doing them again."

"Tell me about it." Tenten sighed, scratching at Shoda's ears. The little fox purred happily at the attention.

"I think the next time we take the exam, we make sure we are ready for it before hand." Kiba yawned. "The surprises this one had were just a little too much for me."

Silent agreement was felt all around. For the four that made Chunin, it wouldn't be long and their missions would get harder. They would have to work to get their missions done. No more breezing through the simple D-Rank missions or the laughably easy C-Ranks. Now they were leaders. They would have missions in their hands. They were the ones in charge.

Hopefully they can rise up to the challenge. It certainly wouldn't be easy anymore.

Naruto stared up at the setting sun. Something... something told him this wouldn't last. The quiet that they were in now would end soon. The scent of death lingered in the air. Whatever it was that was coming... He prayed they could stop it.


	16. -HIATUS-

What's up my readers. Sorry for the incredible delay, but unfortunately Deafening Silence will be put on hiatus for now. No excuses, just can't write worth a muffin right now. Hopefully everything turns around and I get back to it soon, but I can't promise anything.

The poll has officially ended as well. It's still on my profile so you can see that the results are correct. I'm a little sad that Shizune didn't win, but I'm happy with the results.

 **Tayuya - 31**

 **Shizune - 29**

 **Anko - 29**

 **Temari - 26**

 **Tenten - 20**

 **Ino - 15**

Hope you all have enjoyed DS so far. Thanks for the great response, I really appreciate it. I'll see you all in the next chapter.


	17. Update

Hey everyone! I could make excuses, work blah blah blah bad internet blah blah blah… but I won't. I honestly have just had no interest in writing for a while now. I don't really know what to say other than I'm sorry for how things turned out, and I hope you all understand that sometimes you just have to stop writing. Granted my break was longer than a week or two, but still.

I thought I'd make this post since I've recently gotten back into writing. I've been enjoying the process and thoughts a lot more than I was. 1,000 words a day keeps writer's block away!... Probably not, but I've been trying.

I am definitely not abandoning this fic. I have no plans to discontinue/abandon/put up for adoption any stories I write. I can not tell you when the next update for this one will be, because I know I won't be able to keep up with the date.

Deafening Silence has just hit a large creative block, I'm not sure what should be next and I'm not sure on how to go about writing it. As I see it, I've got two options.

1) Muddle through and hope something good comes out of it.

2) Rewrite. It will take some time, but I feel like I might be able to change some small things and better portray the story.

I'm most likely going to go for a rewrite, and before anyone says anything, no I won't change major things, so the story itself will remain intact. I just want to convey a different picture. I'm no pro, and I haven't been writing for that long, so you'll have to forgive me when I make mistakes, even if they are monumental.

I feel like I've let a lot of you down too, with having so many people reading it and then I just disappear. To those who still support me and the story, you are the best, keep being awesome, and I love you guys.

Now, since this story is going to be put on hold… even longer… I plan to release new stuff in the coming week. If you want to read it, awesome. If you want to see this finished, I promise it will come. If you hate me for not posting a chapter in months, I don't blame you. Down below are going to be some synopses and titles for the stories I'm currently working on, as well as a few notes about them, like possible release order and such. They will also be on my profile if you care to check there.

It may be a bit hypocritical to ask this of you all, but patience would be great. I'm not perfect, I can't write thousands of words a day, pumping out multiple chapters a week, and I certainly am not the best writer. In short, I guess, I just want another chance to put some possibly interesting stuff on FFN and I appreciate it if you kept with me through it.

Thanks everyone for reading and remember to stay awesome because you all are the best fans a write could ask for.

* * *

 **Bloodline Runaway**

 _Naruto meets the Kyuubi way earlier than he was supposed to. Convinced to leave Konoha, Naruto sets out, discovering a bloodline, a village, new friends, and possibly love. OC, OOC, Naruto x Ino._

I'm 15 chapters in and it won't be released until I am completely done writing it. I plan on putting many hours into each chapter, fine tuning everything. Only the characters, setting, and some key events will be the same as canon.

* * *

 **Patient 1440**

 _After disappearing for four years, Naruto was found tucked away in an abandoned section of the Konoha Institution for the Mentally Unwell. Now though… He is broken. Will he forever be a husk of his former self, or will a former enemy be able to bring him back? OOC, Naruto x Tayuya_

You voted for the pairing and I gotta say, this has been a giant pain XD. I have an idea for the entire story, my problem is starting it. I've rewritten it several times before even getting to chapter four.

* * *

 **An Accidental Tear**

 _Naruto loses the fight against Madara… but doesn't die? He ends up being thrust into the world of Remnant!? Hunters? Grim? Aura? Dust? Naruto needs to adapt to survive, but what happens when he can't even fit in? OOC, Naruto x ?_

Naruto x RWBY crossover. Non Canon. A serious version of Naruto. No idea what the pairing will be, or if there will even be one. I'll have a poll up for that when I start posting this. The ages will be skewed, so we won't have a 13 year old Ruby if she ends up being the winner, so don't worry about that. This will most likely be the first story I post, but if I make a breakthrough with Patient 1440, then that will be first.

* * *

 **Untitled Story**

A Naruto x Fairy Tail Crossover. I just a gave a few ideas and I'm not sure it will be coming out at all. I'll have to watch more Fairy Tail before I can decide. Most likely a Naruto x Cana of I do decide to do a pairing. No synopsis yet.

* * *

 **Flightless**

 _Being diagnosed with FFS was a terrible thing for Squared Circles. After he lost his mother, he moved to Ponyville in order to start a new life. He wasn't expecting to make friends. OC, OOC_

My Pony OC, Squared Circles. Yes, that's where I got my username. It will be his journey through life and what comes of moving to Ponyville.

* * *

 **Lost in Translation**

 _Tsunade has a rough time getting settled in as the new Hokage, and when she is angry you don't mess with her. Pair her unusual behavior with a few lazy Jounin, and her orders aren't exactly interpreted in the best of ways. Major OOC_

Basically a collection of semi related one shots that have to due with bad orders. Ever play telephone with your friends? It's that, but with ninja.


End file.
